A Compass to the Soul
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Rainbow Dash has always want a life at sea but not in the way she thought. Tormented by her past, she tries to move on with her life but nightmares and memories keep reminding her what she had. Will she ever be free from her shadows?
1. Why Can't the Past Die?

_**AN: Yeah, I just couldn't resist putting up a new story especially when major inspiration had struck me after listening to the soundtrack of The Count of Monte Cristo musical. But rest assured I have not given up on my other MLP stories but with some of them I'll have finish during the summer so please be patient, in the meantime I hope you'll enjoy the beginning to this story and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Rainbow Dash smiled brightly at her fiancé as they walked down the moonlit beach with a gentle breeze brushing against their feathers, then slowly they lifted themselves off the ground and flew up to the clear night sky.

Soarin was the first lieutenant to Captain Spitfire of the Royal Equestrian Navy Academy while she was a junior officer but before she was that she was a lowly starry-eyed seaman hoping to make it.

Their love story wasn't the most romantic given their positions at that time. But Soarin would remember how impressed he was during her training sessions with the other seamen and that she would stand out the most with her unique abilities and endurance. And Rainbow had always admired the lieutenant along with the other senior officers as they were legends in their own time. But when she committed an act of great courage she was instantly promoted up to midshipman.

As they were running in the same circles now, it gave Soarin a chance to properly court her. Of course, Rainbow was more than happy by this and as time went on, she realized how much Soarin was the right stallion for her and fell hopelessly in love.

Soarin however was already hopeless in love with her when they started courting and had to wait for her feelings to blossom before he proposed to her.

Now they were newly engaged and were preparing for their upcoming wedding.

They found a single cloud in the starry sky and sat on it together as they watched the moon and the stars twinkling.

Rainbow sighed blissfully and turned to ask her beloved, "Soar? Promise me we'll never part from each other?"

He smiled at her and wrapped a wing around her, "I promise, Dash… I love you."

"I love you too…" she smiled back.

They leaned in for a kiss until suddenly lighting clashed and the wind started picking up threatening to blow them away. Storm clouds gathered and swirled above them. Rain fell down as lighting flashed and thunder clashed. The wind picked up more and the lovers clung onto each other but it soon proved to be futile as the wind started to carry Soarin up and out of Rainbow's grasp.

He screamed as he was going up and Rainbow yelled in anguish, "SOARINNNNNNNN!"

"DASHHHHHHH!" he hollered back as he disappeared within the storm.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she called out, "Come back! Come back! Come back!" but when no answer came she screamed in agony with lighting clashing behind her.

* * *

Rainbow screamed in her sleep and woke up with a startle. She looked around her surroundings; she was in her captain's quarters of her ship, _The S.S Rainboom._ She panted heavily from her nightmare. The cabin door opened and six mares entered the room.

"Dashie?" a sweet voice said, "Are you alright?"

The lanterns in the cabin were lit up by magic thanks to a lavender unicorn.

Rainbow faced her crewmates. The one that spoke was Fluttershy, a pegasus and her dearest friend since childhood and was third mate to the captain. Then there was Applejack, an earth pony who was first mate while Twilight Sparkle-the lavender unicorn- was second mate. While Pinkie Pie another earth pony was the ship's cook and Rarity, also a unicorn, was the ship's steward.

She sighed deeply and shook her head.

Rarity inquired, "Oh dear… was it the nightmare again?"

"Yeah… it was…"

The girls gathered around her bed and comforted her, she miserably asked, "Why won't it go away…? I know he's gone, his ship was never found after that stupid typhoon hit."

Twilight said, "Dreams are a mystery, they can mean a lot of different things. Mostly likely it is your subconscious telling you something, perhaps you feel guilty on what happen to him."

Dash hung her head, "Sometimes… I do wish I was on that ship with him… I could have saved him or maybe we could have just… you know…"

Fluttershy gasped, "No, Dashie!" she clung on to her, "Don't ever think that! I would be so sad if something were to happen to you!"

Pinkie piped up, "Me too!" and clung onto the pegasus too only she was squeezing her.

Rainbow wheezed, "Pinkie… too tight…"

"Oops! Sorry!" she let go.

Applejack softly said while touching her captain's chin, "Look sugarcube, I know what it's like to lose love ones at sea but you gotta remember to live in the moment, I'm sure he would have wanted that for you."

She sighed and closed her eyes, her friend was right. Her once fiancé wouldn't want her to grieve over him and move on with her life but it was hard to do that when a stupid nightmare kept bringing him back.

Twilight suggested, "Maybe we should seek out the great moon goddess, Luna who is known to be the keeper of dreams, maybe she can get rid of your recurring nightmare."

Rainbow moved away from Applejack and addressed the unicorn, "No, I don't need help from any divine being."

Rarity pointed, "But darling, if you keep waking up in the middle of night because of this, you could become sick."

"Hey, I'm a lot tougher than you give me credit for. I've been through a lot worse, I had to run from the law for pony sakes! All because I was accused for something I didn't do. If Fluttershy hadn't taken me in when she did…"

"Well I knew you were innocent, I had to do something." The butter-cream mare mentioned.

She smiled at her friend and told the others, "But I didn't want to her to get in trouble for harboring a fugitive so I snuck on a pirate ship…"

Applejack interjected, "But we already know this."

Pinkie whispered in, "It's plot exposition, Applejack, go with it."

Rainbow continued, "Of course at the time I didn't know it was a pirate ship but once I met with the captain we got along pretty good and when she let me joined her crew I was proud to serve under her." Then her eyes went sad and dejectedly said, "Until she fell ill from a poison dart during a raid and now it's up to me to find the cure but I knew I needed a worthy crew to help me get it."

Pinkie gleefully bounced, "And then you found us!"

Dash chuckled, "That's right." Her eyes went soft, "And I can't thank you girls enough for coming with me."

Fluttershy stated, "You were my first friend, Dashie, of course I was going to come with you."

Rarity flipped her mane, "I was but a struggling seamstress when you found me so it's not like I had anything better to do."

Twilight mentioned, "I was ostracized by my hometown all because I could read and write."

Pinkie pointed out, "But wasn't there another reason you left? Didn't you have a baby dragon that you were force to hide because the townsponies would have gotten scared and tried to get rid of him?"

Twilight sighed, "Yes… Spike… He knew he had to leave before the town found him and left on his own accord, I never saw him again…" she turned her head away in sorrow.

Fluttershy patted her back in comfort causing a small smile to play on the unicorn's lips.

Applejack gestured to Rainbow, "And it was lucky that you came along when ya did when Apple Bloom and I were afloatin' on that raft. I don't know if we would have survived a day longer."

Dash smugly replied, "Eh, I'm just awesome that way."

Rarity said, "And it was sweet of you to let me bring my little sister along too."

"Well we needed cabin boys or in this case, cabin girls."

Fluttershy pointed, "See Dashie, look at all the amazing things you have done without Soarin."

Dash made a sad smile, "I know Flutters… but that doesn't lessen the pain any less…" she sighed.

Rarity stated while making a dramatic pose, "When one is in love, one cannot forget."

Rainbow's smile went brighter at her friend's words, "Exactly. Just you wait someday you girls will find someone and you'll know what it is like."

Applejack scoffed, "Like that'll happen, no pony has shown interest in me before, so there's no love in my life happenin' anytime soon."

Twilight shook her head, "I don't think any colt is going to like how educated I am given it's a mare's duty to do housework and serve her husband."

Fluttershy timidly said, "Oh, I'm too scared for someone to court me, there's just so many things that can go wrong…"

Pinkie sighed, "I'm too unpredictable for anyone to fall in love with."

Rarity said, "I on the other hand am waiting for my true love to come but it is rather impossible to meet him given how we're at sea all the time and therefore we cannot start a relationship."

Dash nodded in understanding until she frowned, "Okay, enough of this sappy talk. We got a busy day tomorrow and I don't want my crew being tired all because they decided to stay up to make sure their captain was alright."

Fluttershy inquired, "But don't you want us to make sure you were okay?"

"Not if it makes you lose sleep and you can't do your jobs properly because of that, so I'm ordering all of you to go back to bed." she pointed toward the door.

Applejack saluted, "Aye-aye, captain." and turned to the others, "Alright gals, you heard her. Let's get back to sleep."

Rarity complained, "Honestly Applejack, just because you're the first mate, doesn't mean you have to repeat the captain's orders all the time."

They laughed at that and bade Rainbow good night before leaving. Twilight used her magic to turn off the lanterns leaving Rainbow in the dark once more. The cyan pegasus lied on her side and tried to get comfortable but her thoughts lingered on the nightmare she had. She then grabbed for a compass that was on her bedside table and looked at the inscription on the back.

 _With this, you will always find your way to me…_

She clung onto the compass to her chest and let herself cry to sleep.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was excited to be starting another day with the other officers at the academy while wearing her spanking blue frock coat with a white button collar patch. She knocked on the door and entered the room seeing the officers at the head table wearing blue flocks too but with gold navy buttons and with them, her fiancé. The two exchanged brief looks before she took a seat across from him.

Captain Spitfire addressed the room, "Alright, listen up, I'm only going to say this once. Now, we've been assigned by His Majesty, the King to deliver important cargo to Maretonia and I'm assigning First Lieutenant Soarin to the job."

Soarin and Rainbow's eyes widen at the news as the officers congratulated him.

Spitfire shouted, "Quiet!" once the room was silenced, she asked, "Lieutenant, are you prepared to undertake this mission?"

Soarin stood up and saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

Spitfire stood up as well, "Good, now go and get your ship ready to sail tomorrow morning," she turned to the table, "Midshipman Dash, you are to help him in any way you can."

Second Lieutenant Fleetfoot uttered under her breath, "Most likely to help him in bed."

Rainbow heard that and a tint of pink went across her cheeks before she stood up and saluted to her captain, "Yes, ma'am."

Then together Soarin and Rainbow left the room in a professional stance but once she closed the door behind them, they faced each other with a smile.

He commented, "I'm sure the only reason she ordered you to help me was because she knew you would have end up breaking protocol just to make sure you see me before I have to cast off tomorrow."

She agreed, "Yeah, I think so too."

He used his wing to lift her chin and stated with a smirk, "Are you prepared to follow every order I have for you, Midshipman Dash?"

She smirked back, "Yes, sir. I'm more than willing to obey."

He leaned in for a kiss and she happily returned it.

Days had passed since Soarin left for Maretonia and Rainbow was heading to the meeting room as usual but when she entered she noticed the mood was solemn and was cautious of what was about to happen but even then nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to hear.

Spitfire and the officers looked her with somber expressions.

The captain spoke, "Rainbow Dash…"

At her name alone, Rainbow knew something was terribly wrong.

She unsteadily replied, "Yes, Captain…?"

Spitfire went up to her and put a hoof on her shoulder, "A typhoon occurred in the Marediterranean Sea… And Soarin's ship was caught in the middle of it… I'm so sorry…"

The world became a blur to Rainbow as she couldn't believe what she heard. She shook her head in disbelief, "No… no… it couldn't be…"

Fleetfoot came up to her and sadly said, "I'm sorry, Dash… but it's true…"

Rainbow was on the verge of tears and ran out of the room so they couldn't see them.

After that, Rainbow Dash refused to see anyone. She couldn't perform her duties to the academy, not when she was so grief-stricken by the loss of her beloved. Then one day when she was slowly healing she was summoned to the captain's office but the mood was just as somber as the day she received the news about Soarin.

Spitfire and Fleetfoot looked her with concern and suspicion on their faces.

Rainbow slowly started, "You wanted to see me?"

Spitfire nodded, "Yes, and it involves on where you were two nights ago."

"What? Why?"

Fleetfoot stated, "Someone stole funds from the Academy's treasury two nights ago and we have some overwhelming evidence that you did it."

Shock overcame Rainbow and she retorted, "What?! I haven't been near the treasury!"

Spitfire put a dagger on the table, "Then will you please explain why this was in the vault?"

Rainbow examined the blade and her blood ran cold. That was her dagger, she recognized the design she made on the handle during sword-making class in her early days at the academy. How did she not know it was missing in the first place? Was she that lost in her grief that it gave someone a chance to steal it?

She uneasily said, "Okay… I know this looks bad but I swear, I never broke into the treasury's vault! I was in my room all night! Someone stole my dagger to frame me!"

Fleetfoot questioned, "Can you prove that?"

Rainbow started to sweat, "Well, um, no I can't… But I know I didn't do it!"

Spitfire sighed, "I want to believe you, Rainbow Dash… But Seaman Lighting Dust claims she saw you leave your room and when you came back you had two large bags…"

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious! What reason do you have to take her word?!"

The two mares exchanged sad looks making Rainbow realize…

"Wait… If this is about me grieving over Soarin…?"

Spitfire got up and went up to her, "Look, Rainbow Dash, mares who lose their intended tend to be unstable… and will be prone to do things that they never thought that they would do…"

Rainbow was shaking her head, "I don't believe this… This isn't happening…" she held her hooves over her face.

A knock came at the door and an officer entered the room, he said, "Ma'am, we found it." he set down a bag full of coins.

The three mares gawked at the bag and Spitfire wavered as she asked, "And… can you say where you found this?"

He pointed to Rainbow, "In Midshipman Dash's room, ma'am."

Rainbow's eyes budged out and her heart sank.

Spitfire sighed, "Thank you, I'll take it from here."

When the officer left, the captain and the lieutenant faced Rainbow with sadness.

"Rainbow Dash, given the circumstances, I have no choice but to arrest you, however I'm sure if you plead temporary insanity the judge will go easy on you."

"This can't be happening!" Dash shouted out, "I didn't steal that money and I have not gone crazy!"

Fleetfoot started going slowly toward her and Spitfire did the same, "Just take it easy, Dash, we'll help you, all you have to do is come quietly…"

But Rainbow was quick on her feet and made for the window where she jumped, flapped her wings, and zoomed away. And thus was the beginning of her life being on the run.

* * *

Rainbow woke up the next morning, got dressed in pirate captain's attire and went straight out to the deck where she ran the ship's bell to wake her crewmates.


	2. Marooned

On a deserted island miles away from any civilization, there lived an assortment of ponies and creatures alike. The beings had made a home for themselves on the island and were fairly content. The island was actually run by a draconequus by the name of Discord. For years, beings that were either lost at sea or shipwrecked ended up on Discord's island. At first, the draconequus wasn't thrilled by the number of creatures ending up on his isle, but he soon grew to like them and enjoyed their company.

Most of the creatures that came here were actually trying to escape oppression and prejudice since many countries looked down upon species that were different from them. Thanks to Discord's island, they had found sanctuary and planned on staying there forever. As for the ponies that ended up shipwrecked, they searched for ways to get off the island.

One particular stallion named Thunderlane was working on a raft that ponies before him had been working on. But since so many ponies keep ending up on the island they had to keep making it bigger for everyone to fit on.

Thunder was about to tie a vine around two bamboo rods when he heard a loud hollow noise that scared him making him messed up on the vine making the rods fall to the ground. He turned around to see his little brother Rumble holding a conch shell and he glowered at him.

"Rumble! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!"

Rumble snickered, "Sorry, Thunder, but it's funny watching you jump like that!"

Thunderlane frowned, "Need I remind you I'm trying to help get us off this island?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not like we have much of a home to go back to…" the colt's face sagged.

Thunder's eyes soften and he brought his brother closer, "Hey… we'll find a new home soon enough…"

"Well why can't we just stay here? I actually like it and I got friends that need me."

The stallion made a small smile, "I'm glad you think so, but eventually you're going to get tired of this place and will want to leave."

"No way!" he flapped his wings up, "This place has everything! I'll never want to leave!" he flew off making his brother shake his head and went back to work.

Rumble flew above the many huts that were close to the lagoon and spotted ponies and creatures going about their day mainly gathering supplies or working around their huts. The creatures he saw were a minotaur, a griffon, a changeling, a yak, a couple of mules, and a tall brown cat wearing a red frock coat that walked on two legs.

He flew closer to the cat to which the being greeted him with a smile, "Hey, Rumble!"

The colt smiled bright at him, "Capper!" the two exchanged a quick shake.

The cat questioned, "And where is my little troublemaker off to today?"

"Gotta meet with Pip, Skeedaddle, and Button Mash at the waterfall."

"Give them my regards then. I myself need to get to a game and I can't keep my friends waiting."

Rumble started off again while saying, "Bye!"

Capper waved the little pegasus off and went into a hut where two stallions and a dragon were sitting at a makeshift table. He apologized while taking his seat next to the dragon, "Sorry, I'm late, gents."

A light orange pegasus with blue hair said, "No problem, we were just about to begin," he turned to the other stallion, "Right, Big Mac?"

The stallion replied, "Eeyup."

The dragon whose name was Spike took out a deck of cards and started to fold them. He eyed the cat, "Remember, no cheating."

Capper placed a paw over his chest and dramatically said, "You wound me, Spike! Whenever have I cheated in a card game?"

The others gave him looks that clearly said they were not buying it.

"Well if you don't believe me, you can always check my sleeves."

Spike sighed, "I rather not mainly because I don't want to see what other tricks you have up your sleeve."

Capper rubbed his paws, "Then let's get this game started then." he grabbed his cards and the others did the same.

* * *

Rumble finally made it to the waterfall where his friends were.

Skeedaddle voiced in concern, "We really shouldn't be here, we were always told we can't go past the waterfall into jungle territory."

Rumble pointed, "Come on, Skeedaddle, you know it's only a matter of time before our families finish that raft and we'll never get another chance at this."

Pip agreed, "He's right you know."

Button held up a vine rope, "And I really want to catch one of those monsters we keep hearing about from the grown-ups."

Skeedaddle shook, "A-are you sure that's a good idea? I heard how they attacked some teenagers when they went past the waterfall. Why else would it be forbidden for us to go over?"

Pip said, "If you really don't want to go, just say so."

Skeedaddle gulped and sweat went down his forehead, "N-no, I'll go."

Rumble flew up, "What are we waiting for, then?" he zipped to the other side of the waterfall while his friends stepped on stepping stones to get there.

When they made it, they checked around their new surroundings and jungle noises could be heard making Skeedaddle quake.

"This is the other side of the waterfall?" Pip questioned, "It doesn't look so bad."

Rumble scoffed, "No doubt the grown-ups made a big deal over it so we would stay close to the camp."

Button nodded, "I think you're right. My parents are always protective of me and it can be so annoying!"

Skeedaddle motioned, "But surely they have a good reason why, because we are on a deserted island and it can be scary sometimes especially when the storms come, I'm always afraid the island will sink because of that!"

Button stated, "That won't happen."

Pip mentioned, "Besides, it would have to take a really big storm and a tidal wave to do that."

Rumble inquired with doubt, "Who told you that?"

"No one, I read about it in a book about the legend of Coltlantis, it got sunk by a tidal wave!"

Skeedaddle was shaking even harder now, he never thought about that until it was brought up.

Button started walking, "Come on! We're wasting time!"

Rumble agreed, "Right, we need to hurry before they realize where we're gone." He went ahead, taking the lead.

The colts had walked around the jungle terrain for a while and were starting to feel bored.

Button complained and threw the vine rope on the ground, "This is boring! I thought for sure a monster would've shown up at this point!"

Pip sighed, "Me too."

Skeedaddle suggested, "Maybe we should go back now?"

Rumble yawned, "I'm starting to think this whole thing was a bust, yeah, let's go back."

They started to go back but then they realized…

"Um, which way is home?" Button asked.

The boys looked around and realized how everything looked the same around them. This time, Skeedaddle wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Rumble nervously said, "It's no problem, I can fly up and find the campsite." He went up but when he was above the treetops there was no sign of activity just trees. He gulped and went back to face his friends, "Okay there's a slight problem…"

"What?" they asked him.

He hung his head shamefully, "We're lost."

Panic overwhelmed them and they began to shout, unaware they woke up a nearby cragadile from its slumber and it went toward the boys. The colts' backs were turned before they heard a snarl and they slowly turned around to see the creature! They screamed and clung onto to each other as the cragadile was about to attack until a dark figure swooshed in and quickly wrapped vines around the animal especially around the snout and legs, making the monster fall straight to the ground.

The figure addressed the colts, "You boys were lucky I was nearby in the first place." He stepped into the sunlight's rays, he was a light blue pegasus with light green eyes and a dark mane that was sleeked up and his clothes were worn and tattered.

The colts made uneasy smiles with Rumble saying, "Um, hey, Soarin…"

Soarin made a disapproving frown.

* * *

Thunderlane yelled, "What were you boys thinking?!"

The colts and Soarin were back at the campsite where everyone gathered around to see the public scolding.

Love Tap added with anger, "You could have been killed!"

The colts hung their heads and couldn't look at their guardians directly in the eyes.

Thunderlane pointed, "There's a reason we tell you to never go past the waterfall! You're very lucky that Soarin was there to save you!"

Love Tap motioned, "You should thank him."

The boys turned to their savior and muttered, "Thank you, Soarin…"

Soarin made sad eyes, "It's okay, boys, but I hope you learned your lesson from this…"

"Yes, sir..." they uttered.

Skeedaddle said, "We'll never do that again."

Thunder stated, "Now there's the matter of your punishment…" he and the parents went into a huddle and their voices become muffled.

The colts were nervous especially after they heard Cranky tell his wife, "I hope it's something fitting, if they were our kids I wouldn't hesitate to spank them and give them extra chores." They gulped from that.

When the grown-ups got out of the huddle they faced the colts with stern expressions. Thunderlane started, "Since Soarin was the one that rescued you, it's only fair you pay him back by helping him with his duties around the island."

Soarin gapped and stammered, "Now wait a minute…"

Thunder motioned him over and the pegasus went as Thunderlane uttered under his breath for him to hear, "Just bear with us on this. The boys need to be taught to take responsibility for their actions and to keep out of trouble but also if they do end up getting into trouble in the future, you can help teach them of how to get out of it by themselves."

Soarin pondered on this and the words made sense.

Thunderlane added, "You're the only one we trust with this and the boys do look up to you already so we know they'll listen to you."

Soarin looked at the hopeful glances of the parents and with a sigh, he told them, "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

Soarin was in his hut that night before he lit a lantern and went out into the darkness. He found himself at the waterfall and went into the cave attached to it. Once inside he eyed the bundles of straight lines scrawled on the walls, before he reached the end and took out a piece a chalk and added another line to the wall.

He sighed, "Another day, Rainbow Dash…" he laid a hoof on the cave wall and his forehead shortly joined after. It had been two years since he was marooned on this island. Two years since he last saw his love… But she remained ever fresh in his mind as he refused to forget what she looked like with her lively bright colors in her mane, the fire that sparkled in her dark pink eyes, and of course her soft blue coat to match the sky that befitted a Pegasus like her.

The last time he saw her was when they were exchanging their goodbyes before he boarded on his ship…

* * *

Soarin and Rainbow Dash stood in the harbor at the bottom of the gangplank, they faced each other with somber looks for the longest time until she spoke, "It's not going to be the same without you…"

"I'm gonna miss you, Dash…"

A crewmember from the ship shouted, "Sir! We're ready to cast off!"

He shouted back, "I'm coming! Just give me a few more minutes!" he turned back to his fiancée with a heavy sigh, "Well… I suppose we should say… goodbye…"

She lifted her hoof up and he touched it with his hoof. They stood there for a moment before she said softly, "Goodbye…" and slowly she leaned in to kiss him.

That one kiss said it all, telling him she was his as he was hers and that's the way it was going to stay.

It was bittersweet when he parted from her and slowly made his way up to the ship all the while looking back at his beloved. Rainbow kept looking at him as he went on.

Soarin gave the orders to raise the anchor and the ship began to sail away. The distance grew more between the lovers, making it harder to see each other until the ship was past the horizon and they couldn't anymore. But little did Soarin realize then that it would be the last time he would ever see of his bride-to-be.

It was all a blur for Soarin when the typhoon hit unexpectedly. All he could really remember was the overcast sky that eventually turned a shade darker and the rain began to fall with it growing heavy, the wind picked up at a rapid pace and the waves grew around the ship making it unsteady so the crew couldn't hold their footing. Soarin had a hard time steering the helm with his body growing weaker by the second. He couldn't see anything through the downpour.

Suddenly the massive cyclone flipped the ship over and everyone fell into the raging sea. Soarin tried to keep his head above the water and held on to a piece of the ship. Overwhelmed by exhaustion and turmoil, he blacked out.

Soarin slowly opened his eyes and in a haze he wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in the middle of the ocean during a typhoon, now he was in a bed in some kind of hut.

A voice suddenly said, "Hey! He's up!"

Soarin turned to the source of the voice and to his shock, it was a large cat walking on two legs! The creature was standing by the doorway when another voice said, "Really?!" and a big purple dragon with green spines appeared next to the cat.

The lieutenant was frozen in fear and his mind was racing, _I'm hallucinating! I have to be!_

The dragon and the cat slowly made his way to him.

"How are you feeling?" the dragon asked.

The cat added, "If you can't speak just shake your head yes or no."

Soarin didn't know how to respond and when he opened his mouth it felt dry. He tried to utter a word but when it came out it sounded like a grunt and ended up shaking his head.

The dragon commented, "Poor guy. You've been through a lot haven't ya?"

The cat motioned, "Permit us to introduce ourselves, I'm Capper and my companion here is Spike. And from the look of disbelief on your face when we first entered this room you've never seen creatures such as us before, have you?"

Soarin shook his head.

Capper continued, "I'm not surprised, you ponies are unsure towards other species that you don't know how to deal with them."

He wanted to shake his head again but what the cat said made sense, so he hung his head.

"Hey, I'm not trying to put you down. It's just every pony that's ever washed up here had the same reaction as you did."

Soarin's eyes widen.

Spike took over, "That's right, you're not the only pony here. Now…I bet you're wondering how you got here, right?"

The pegasus nodded.

"We found you on the shore and you were burning up so we got treatment for you as soon as possible."

Capper told him, "You were asleep for three days, we were starting to think you would never wake up."

Spike poured a glass of water from a pitcher on a nearby stand and offered it to the shipwreck soul. Soarin took it and gulped it down realizing how thirsty he was. Spike poured another and handed it to him, "Here, have another one."

He nodded in gratitude.

Later, Soarin got better to the point he was able to talk again and he told Capper and the Spike who he was, what his rank was, and what happened before they found him.

"Whoa." Spike voiced, "You were in a typhoon?"

"How did you survive?" Capper questioned.

"Honestly, I have no idea… I just remembering falling overboard and blacking out, next thing I knew I was here in your company."

Spike gestured, "Oh! I almost forgot," he took out a compass and held it up, "We found this next to you."

Soarin gasped and grabbed the compass. He examined it then sighed in relief before clinging it to his chest.

Spike and Capper exchanged looks before the cat inquired, "I take it there's something special about that compass?"

Soarin replied, "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Soarin went to a small hole in the cave and pulled out a box, he opened it and took out the compass. He turned it over to see the inscription, _With this, you will always find your way to me…_

He uttered, "I will, Dash… I promise…


	3. Caught

Rainbow Dash and Applejack went around the ship to inspect how the crew was doing. They checked in with Fluttershy first since she was the third mate and it was her job to make sure the ship was safe and that the crew can handle any emergency that may arise.

Dash questioned, "Everything is ship-shape here, Flutters?"

"Oh yes, but I must tell Lyra and Bon-Bon to check the cordage because I think some of the ropes are starting to wear out."

"Good work, Fluttershy." complimented Applejack and she and the captain went on.

Next, they checked on Twilight who was at a table with Moon Dancer and Amethyst Star as they went over the navigational charts.

Rainbow asked, "So how much farther until we reach South Amareica? You know Celaeno doesn't have much time before that poison affects her completely."

Twilight stated in annoyance, "I know that, Captain, but you know it's hard figuring the right latitude and longitude or else we'll be going in a different direction and we end up wasting our time!"

Amethyst magically picked up a chart, "Okay, we left the Sweet Apple Plantation yesterday and that was south of Equestria, now we're heading southwest."

Rainbow motioned, "Just make sure we're going in the right direction and tell Helmsman Night Gilder too."

Twilight, Moon Dancer, and Amethyst saluted and said, "Aye-aye, Captain."

The captain and her first mate went down to the ship's galley next where Pinkie wearing a chef's hat was cooking over a pot and behind her, her helpers Sugar Belle and Saffron Masala were cutting veggies to put in the pot.

Applejack took a whiff, "Mm-hm! That smells great!"

Pinkie giggled, "Sorry but you're not getting free samples. You have to wait for lunch like everyone else on the ship."

They moved on and went to the ship's storage room where Rarity was taking inventory with her helpers, Coco Pommel and Sassy Saddles.

Rainbow asked, "Do we have everything we need?"

Rarity replied, "So far, but we still need new fabrics if we're going to update everyone's wardrobe."

Applejack hoof-faced, "And I keep tellin' ya, we don't need new outfits, what everypony is wearin' now is fine."

Rarity made a humph as the two mares left.

The captain and first mate went toward the cargo hold and climbed down to see the many crates and barrels they got from their recent stop. Applejack grabbed a crowbar with her mouth to open a crate and pistols fell out. She took two of them and put them in her boots. Rainbow bumped into one of the barrels almost making it fall.

"Careful, you know those apples have to last us awhile while at sea."

The captain rolled her eyes, "I know that."

"Hey, those apples came from my family's plantation and it's the only food source we have while bein' pirates."

"Again, I know that. I am the captain after all." she eyed her crewmember suspiciously, "Unless you're planning to take this ship for yourself…"

"Aw, come on, Dash, ya can't honestly think I would plot a mutiny against ya."

"Well… maybe not now but when I first brought you and your sister on this ship, I saw you as a potential threat and that's one of the reasons I made you First Mate so I could keep an eye on you."

"Wow, I don't know if I should be flattered or be upset at ya for not trusting me in the first place. I have always been honest and straightforward with ya."

"Hey, at least I'm being honest now by telling you all this." she nudged her.

"Thanks, now help me move that barrel." she pointed to the apple barrel closest to them. They started to roll the barrel when they noticed how light it was and decided to open it and to their complete surprise they found half eaten apples around a sleeping orange filly with purple hair.

Applejack uttered, "It's a filly…"

Dash stated sarcastically, "I can see that, Applejack. The question is why would there be a filly in an apple barrel on my ship?"

Suddenly the filly woke up and saw the two ponies and before they could react the filly darted out of the barrel!

"Hey!" Rainbow called out and flew after her.

The filly ran out of the cargo hold and onto the deck causing a stir with the crew.

Rainbow yelled out, "Stop her! She's a stowaway!"

The filly looked back for a moment which was a mistake since she didn't see the many ropes lying around and ended up tripping into them thus getting tangled in them.

Lyra and Bon-Bon groaned with the latter saying, "We just organized those!"

The filly struggled to get out and Rainbow landed on the deck to approach her.

"Stop struggling, you're only making it worse."

The filly shouted, "I don't need help from you pirate scum!"

Dash replied casually, "Big talk for someone who snuck on a pirate ship."

"I didn't sneak on your ship! I just want something to eat and I found those apples in the harbor! I must have fallen asleep in the barrel and ended up here!" she continued to stay stuck in the ropes.

Applejack came up to Dash and whispered, "I think we better try a different approach if we want to help this filly…" she motioned Fluttershy over and told her, "Go get Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom."

The pegasus nodded and went below deck. When she came back two fillies were behind her. The fillies gasped at the filly that was caught in the ropes and Applejack instructed to them, "See if you can get this filly to trust ya."

They obeyed and went toward the filly who saw them and briefly stopped struggling.

Sweetie Belle slowly started toward her, "It's okay… We're here to help you."

Apple Bloom said, "And no one's goin' to hurt ya."

The filly frowned, "Did they tell you to say that?"

Sweetie replied, "No. Because our sisters work on this ship and so do we."

Apple Bloom added, "So we know that nothing's going to happen to you."

"So you're pirates too?"

AB started, "Well kind-of… we're cabin girls so it'll be awhile before we get up there."

The filly eyed them suspiciously.

Sweetie asked, "What's your name?"

The filly debated saying until she stated, "Scootaloo. My name is Scootaloo."

Applejack uttered to Rainbow, "At least we got a name."

Dash nodded and whispered back, "But I would like to know where she came from so we can send her back."

Apple Bloom grabbed for the ropes, "Let us help you."

Sweetie used her magic to levitate the rope up.

Scootaloo got out of her bonds and started running again.

Dash sighed, "Here we go again." She flapped up and chased after the filly again.

Scootaloo made it to the bow of the ship and started flapping her wings furiously as she said to herself, "Come on wings don't fail me now…" she took a leap of faith and for a moment she stayed up in the air until she started falling and let out a scream.

Rainbow had saw the whole thing much to her horror, her mind raced, _A pegasus that can't fly?! How's that possible?!_ Before she swooshed in and caught the filly before she landed in the water.

Scootaloo demanded, "Let me go!"

"Not a chance!" Rainbow declared before landing back on the deck as the crew surrounded them in concern.

Scootaloo struggled to get out of Rainbow's grip.

"Applejack, take this filly to the brig until we decide what to do with her."

AJ gapped, "The brig?! Captain, we can't put a young filly in the brig!"

Twilight spoke, "I have to agree, that's much too harsh."

Scootaloo shouted, "I don't care where you put me! I just want off this ship!"

Dash firmly replied, "Easier said than done kid, so in the meantime, you'll have to stay here so either you behave or we won't let you off."

Scootaloo stopped struggling and lowered her head in defeat. Rainbow slowly let her go to make sure the filly wouldn't run again but to her surprise the filly stayed put. She then ordered, "Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, keep an eye on our new friend here while we have a meeting to discuss this."

The fillies saluted, "Aye-aye, Captain!"

Rainbow turned to her first, second, and third mates, "Meet me in my cabin in ten minutes and bring Pinkie and Rarity too." She flew up and went straight to her quarters. She went to a table that was big enough for all six of them and waited. As she did a memory came to her of when she was on a pirate ship for the first time…

* * *

Rainbow barely got past the patrol that was surrounding the harbor, she knew she needed to smuggle herself out of Equestria before it was too late. She found a nearby ship and crawled inside a porthole and landed in the cargo hold. She waited until the ship sailed and when they dock into the next port she would get off and start a new life.

But what kind-of life would she have? Everything she had ever dreamed of was stolen from her. Her fiancé, her job… Gone. She sighed deeply.

Suddenly the crates she was hiding behind began to move and three parrots wearing pirate attire as the one called Boyle said, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

The other parrot whose name was Mullet said, "Looks like we got ourselves a stowaway!"

The female parrot, Lix Spittle added, "What are we s'posed to do with her?"

Boyle motioned, "We tie her up!"

Lix gestured, "No, we clip her wings!"

Rainbow gritted her teeth at this, no way was she going to let them clip her wings.

Mullet pointed, "Nah, we scar her, emotionally!"

Rainbow had to roll her eyes at that and commented, "Good luck with that, I've already been scarred and burned so there's not much you can do to bring me down further."

Mullet raised a brow at her, "Oh really, then we'll just have to see what the captain has to say about that…"

Rainbow Dash soon found herself facing a female parrot captain by the name of Celaeno. Rainbow had actually heard of her and her crew through the academy since they were charge with piracy of the highest degree. She had hoped that one day she could capture the pirates and bring them to justice but fate obviously loved irony because now she was captured by the pirates.

Celaeno examined the stowaway before smirking, "So you're that pony that stole money from the Equestrian Navy."

Rainbow retorted, "I didn't steal anything! Especially not from the Navy!"

"And yet there's a large bounty on your head that says otherwise…" Celaeno kept smirking.

"I was framed! But I wouldn't expect you to understand that! You're stealing stuff every single day!"

Celaeno scowled and lowered her face to the pony, "And why do you suppose that is, pony? We don't have any other choice since we are always denide service wherever ponies are concerned. We are a different species from them so therefore we must be evil…"

Rainbow's eyes widen at this. It never occurred to her that other species from ponies were suffering all because they were different.

Celaeno stood up and stated, "Now there's a matter of what to do with you… My crew's suggestions are tempting but I believe you could be used for some good like turning you over to collect the reward."

The parrots murmured in approval.

Rainbow's face was full of fear and she did something she never thought she would do, she actually begged, "Please no… I can't go back there…"

Celaeno faced her again and glared, "And why should I listen to you?"

"I can be a valuable asset to your crew, I studied everything there is to know about ships, I know where the richest ports are for you to steal from, and…" it pained her to do it but she removed her compass from around her neck and handed it to the parrot captain, "You can have my compass, it works very well."

Celaeno looked it over and when she found the inscription, she read it out loud, "With this, you will always find your way to me…" The crew exchanged looks from those words. The captain inquired, "This compass was a gift to you?"

Rainbow nodded, "My fiancé and I found matching compasses and so we engraved those words on them so as it says we would always find our way to each other."

The pirate crew started sniffling, having been touched by the mare's sentiment.

Celaeno asked, "And what of your fiancé now?"

"He's gone. His ship was caught in a typhoon."

The parrots muttered sadly, feeling sorry for the pegasus.

Celaeno's face sagged, "My condolences." and gave back the compass, "A treasure like this should never fall into the wrong hands, keep it close to you at all times."

Rainbow felt relief when she got her compass back and uttered, "Thank you."

"You can consider yourself lucky that I am a sucker for tragic romances and if what you say is true, then you better be prepared to live up to the expectations."

Dash gave off a determined look, "Oh, I know I will be."

Celaeno held out her winged hand and Rainbow held out her hoof so they could shake with Celaeno saying, "Welcome aboard, matey."

The crew cheered on and welcomed their new crewmate.

* * *

Rainbow made a sad smile and looked to a picture of Celaeno hanging on the wall, "Just hang in there, Celaeno, the cure is within my grasp. Just a little bit longer…" then she heard the door opening and her six closet friends entered the room. _But first I got to deal with this…_


	4. What It Was Like

"I want to thank you again for doing this." Thunderlane told Soarin as they were walking along the lagoon.

"It's no problem, and you were right, the boys do need help in learning discipline and I'm just the pony to do it."

"It must have been great working for the Equestrian Navy, in fact it was always was my dream to join until… my parents…" he couldn't bring himself to say the rest.

Soarin laid a comforting hoof on his shoulder, "I understand. And I know what you mean, just before I went off to sea, I was going to marry the love of my life." his eyes went dreamy when thinking of Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, you had everything, until that stupid typhoon took it away from you."

Soarin nodded. Fate just had to be cruel to him, separating him from his beloved as well as the rest of the world. But at least he got to meet ponies like Thunderlane who was a devoted big brother and a hard worker. He mentioned, "You know, when we got off this island, I will gladly recommend you to the Academy."

Thunder's eyes lit up, "Would you really?"

"Of course. You have proven yourself to be very capable, we'd be lucky to have you."

Thunderlane smiled brightly and said, "And when we get off, I hope you'll get to marry your girl."

Soarin sighed, "I hope so too…"

Thunder gestured, "You know, in all the time that we've been here, I don't think you've ever told me how you two started courting. I know you met her at the academy but wasn't it against the rules to date each other?"

"At first, yes. But once she was promoted it gave me the chance I needed to officially ask her out."

* * *

Soarin watched as recently appointed Midshipman Rainbow Dash made her way to the officers' table. He could tell how excited she was to be here, a lot of the officers could. But he found it rather endearing, knowing that her dreams were coming true at last. He felt the very same thing when he got promoted to midshipman.

As he continued to watch her in her new position, suddenly he found her to be very desirable. When she was just a seaman he was impressed by her but never to the point he would fawn over her. But now… Here she was as an equal and he wanted to so much get closer to her. So he knew there was only one thing he could do.

One day when the officers had finished their meeting, Soarin stopped Rainbow from leaving, and the two of them were all alone.

He started to give off a professional stance and formally addressed her, "Midshipman Dash…"

Rainbow had a concern look on her face, "Is something wrong, sir?"

His face soften, "No, nothing's wrong." then he bowed to her much to her surprise. "I would like it, with your permission, if you would allow me to take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

Rainbow gawked at his words and made weird noises in the process.

He looked up to see her reaction and grew worry, he asked, "Did I come on too strong?"

She shook her head, "No! It's just… I… I never had this happen to me before… I mean, you used to be one of my instructors and now that we're on the same level, you… you want to court me?"

Soarin stood up and kept a respectful distance so he didn't scare her away with what he had to say next, "I do. I never thought that way about you when you were training but now… something has changed when you became an officer, I see you in a whole new light and it's blinding."

She snorted, "No offense, but that's a pretty corny line to say."

He smirked, "Not used to flattery, huh?"

"Let's just say I'm not exactly the kind of girl that falls head over hooves so easily."

He smirked further, "Oh, I believe that."

Her smile faltered and questioned, "If I refuse, would you be upset at me?"

He shook his head, "No. I would be disappointed but the choice is entirely yours." Then it occurred to him why she asked that and quickly added, "If you're worried about this affecting your position, please don't be, I would never use you like that. All I want is for us to get to know each other better, really."

She stared at him for a while, he seem to be sincere and it's not like she was going to fall in love with him on the first night. Besides, this was a good chance to know the lieutenant first hand and it could mean a lot to her career. She told him, "Okay."

He blinked in bewilderment, not sure if he heard her right and slowly inquired, "You… will have dinner with me tomorrow?"

She nodded while saying, "Uh-huh."

"Um, alright then." He smiled and he bowed again, "I shall see you until then, milady." He took his leave.

When the next night came, Soarin-wearing a formal shirt and waistcoat-stopped in front of Rainbow's door while holding a bouquet of wildflowers since he figured she wouldn't like roses or any other elegant flower. He took a deep breath as he braced himself, he hoped this night will go alright as the mare he was about to court was unlike any other mare he ever met including his colleagues. She was different from the rest and he hoped he could impress her because of that. Slowly he lifted his hoof and knocked on the door.

The door opened but the room was dark and he couldn't see anything until slowly a cyan mare came out wearing an emerald dress with golden trim, her rainbow mane with pulled back into a ponytail with a dark green bow with her bangs and lower part of her hair curled up.

Soarin was beside himself when seeing the vision in front of him.

Rainbow asked him, "Do you like it?"

He was still at loss for words and she winced, telling him, "I knew it, I went overboard didn't I? I told Fluttershy I needed to keep it simple…"

"NO!" he cringed, realizing he say that too loud and cleared his throat, "No, it's fine, I just… never saw you in a dress before…" he blushed.

She felt a tint of pink on her cheeks and turned her head away shyly, something she thought she would never do. "I just borrowed this from a friend of mine, I don't own any dresses, so… yeah…"

He smiled, "That's okay, you look good with or without a dress."

She raise her brow at that.

It took a moment for Soarin to realize what he said sounded inappropriate and quickly added, "That is to say, you look good in any type of clothes! Well, maybe not _any_ type, just the ones that matter! That is-um…" he slapped his forehead. He ruined the moment, he just knew it, now she was never going to want to date him again.

But suddenly he heard laughter and he saw how she was trying to hold it in but couldn't.

He asked, "You're not upset?"

"No way!"

He sighed in relief.

She complimented, "You look good yourself."

"Thanks," he handed her the bouquet, "I know it's something you probably don't like but it's tradition for a stallion to present flowers to the mare he's courting."

"Hey, as long as it's not anything too romantic, I'm fine with it." She put the flowers in her room and asked, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked as he offered his hoof.

She took it and the two set off.

Soon, they found themselves in front of a seaside restaurant. He held the door for her making her roll her eyes playfully. Once inside, a waitress escorted them to a table, they sat down and a menu was presented to them. When they had finished ordering, Rainbow questioned.

"So, how did you know about this place anyway?"

"Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and I come here on the occasion, it's a great place to eat especially since they serve the best apple pie."

She winced, "I'm not really a pie eater."

"Oh, really? How come?"

"I don't know, for as long as I remember I just don't like eating pie."

"That's too bad, you don't know what you're missing."

"Eh, I can get by. So are there foods you don't like to eat?"

He shuddered, "Caramels, they stick in your mouth. And that goes for anything sticky."

She nodded in understanding.

"So… you said that's your friend's dress you're wearing, does she live close by?"

"She does. Her name is Fluttershy and she's been my best friend since childhood. When I told her I was having this date, she was so excited for me that she insisted on dressing me up."

He chuckled, "She sounds like a really good friend."

"She is. I just wish she wasn't related to her brother. He's such a flirt especially around me."

"Really? Has he tried courting you before?"

"Several times! But I always refused."

"Have there been others trying to court you?"

"You seem awfully interested in me having possible past beaus," she smirked. "Afraid that you might have some competition?"

He blushed at the thought but part of it was true.

She giggled, "Don't be. I never had a courtship before until now."

His eyes widen at this, "Wait… I'm the first pony you've ever courted with?"

She nodded and inquired, "Have you ever courted anyone before?"

"Yes, but that was mostly because Spitfire and Fleetfoot kept setting me up."

"So… this is the first time you've ever asked on your own?"

He smiled, "It is."

She was speechless, until she uttered out, "Wow… I knew I was great but… for you to willing court me just like that is…"

Soarin kept smiling, "You are quite amazing, Rainbow Dash, I saw that from the moment you walked into the Academy's doors." He slightly frowned, "Kind of makes me wonder what sort-of chance I have with you…"

She gapped at his words, then she declared, "How can you say that?! Yes, I'm incredible but you're the reason why I went to the Academy at all! You and the other officers were my idols! I just wanted more than anything to join you, my heroes!"

It was Soarin's turn to gape.

Rainbow stated firmly, "If anyone is going to prove their worth in this relationship, it's going to be me."

A smile played on his lips and he told her, "I think it needs to be both ways. From what I know of relationships, the couple needs to both pull their weight in order for a marriage to work. Even if it was through an arranged marriage the couple still needs to work together to make sure a household is running properly. But first, we need to see how this night goes before we can determine marriage."

She smiled back, "That's okay with me, I'm not in any rush to get married."

"But is it something you want?" He would love to know that before they moved forward.

She admitted, "Well… it's something that never crossed my mind a lot but I can see myself settling down after serving in the navy."

He was tempted to ask how she would feel if she was married while serving but it was too early to ask that since he wasn't sure if they were going to get that far. At that point their food was served to them and they ceased with the small talk while eating. If either was bothered by their eating habits it didn't show. When they were done with their meals, Soarin stood up and placed bits on the table. Rainbow followed suit by placing her own bits on the table too.

"You don't have to do that." he told her.

"Does it bother you if I do?"

"Well no. I'm used to Spitfire doing the same thing, but it's suppose to be the stallion that pays for dinner when courting."

"I like paying for my own meal so you don't have to waste your bits on me."

He found it hard to argue back as they left the restaurant and started walking along the beach. The stars and the moon were shining bright above them and Soarin took this to notice and asked.

"I don't suppose you'll want to look at the stars and name the constellations?"

She looked at him quizzingly, "Are you trying to test my knowledge of celestial navigation?"

Soarin hadn't thought of it that way, he just wanted them to gaze at the stars but now that she brought it up he was curious of how knowledgeable was when it came to navigating with the stars. He slowly started, "Well… do you think you're up to it?"

A determined look went across her face, "Of course! Bring it on!"

He smirked and pointed to a star, "Okay then, name that star right there."

She looked in the direction he was pointing and made a playful scoff, "That's easy, that's Andromedae!"

He smirked further, "Impressive, alright then," he pointed to another star, "How about that one?"

She pffted, "Draconis."

"Bet you can't get this next one." he pointed again.

She smugly replied, "Pegasi."

"Ah, but which Pegasi? There's two of them."

"Oh, um…" she wavered, "It's… the Alpha Pegasi?"

He beamed at her, "You got it."

"Really?!" Then she caught herself, "Uh, I mean, of course I got it, I practically aced Lieutenant Silver Zoom's navigation class."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I looked at the navigational charts you had to write out in class, would you?" he playfully said.

She cringed and confessed, "Okay, maybe I didn't completely ace the class, but I know celestial navigation like the back of my hoof!"

"Then you should be able to get this last one…" he pointed to the brightest star in the night sky.

She saw and proclaimed, "Puh-lease, everyone knows that's Polaris, the North Star and that it's part of the Ursa Minor constellation."

"Very good." He smirked again.

"Eh, I know." She smirked herself, basking in her glory.

He questioned, "Have you always been this self-confident?"

The question took her by surprise and nervously chuckled, "Not… always… If it wasn't for my parents supporting me, I probably would have ended up like Fluttershy and not have the confidence to do anything!"

"Wow. That's very fortunate."

"Were your parents not like that?" she was genuinely curious to know.

Soarin shook his head, "They mainly wanted to make sure I was making an honest living and I always did have a love for adventure, so at the first chance I got I went to the academy and ended up where I am now."

"That's amazing."

"While I was training in the academy I had to work harder than any other seaman, sure I had some raw talent but I still had to make sure I was capable to be at sea."

"And you did. You're a navy war hero now and the first lieutenant! Your hard work really paid off."

He smiled at her words, "Thank you. And you deserve to be a midshipman more than anything, I can't wait until you become a lieutenant."

She felt herself blushing and stroking her hair, something she thought she would never do either, telling him, "Thanks." For some strange reason she felt giddier around Soarin, but she quickly dismissed those feelings.

He slowly said, "Well… it's getting late, we should head back now."

She nodded.

* * *

Soarin stated, "So maybe it wasn't the best way to start a courtship but it got better with each passing date. We did have our ups and downs but that only strengthened us as a couple and I've never once regretted it."

Thunderlane was spellbound by the whole thing and could only utter out, "Wow…"

"And it's all the more reason I'm trying to get off this island."

Thunder nodded, "I hear ya."

Then the stallions spotted the colts playing around and Soarin said under his breath, "Time to go to work…" and went toward the boys with a firm look on his face.


	5. Troubled Youths

Fluttershy was walking with the rest of the captain's cabinet to get to the captain's quarters when she heard someone calling her from the crow's nest atop of the mast. She flew up to meet with Derpy as four pigeons carried in a satchel.

The graypegasus with wall-eyes said, "More mail from Equestria."

Fluttershy took the satchel and cooed at the birds, "Thank you my friends." she faced the pony and said, "And thank you, Derpy."

The pegasus smiled and saluted, "No problem, Fluttershy!"

The rosy-haired mare nodded and flew back down just in time as she and the others were entering the cabin. They took their places at the table as their captain addressed the issue.

"So, what do you suggest we do with the stowaway as we get to South Amareica?"

Twilight motioned, "There's really nothing we can do except make her a cabin girl with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom."

Applejack nodded, "Exactly. Besides, I think the fillies took a shine to her and with them we can understand more about her while she's with us."

Fluttershy added, "And hopefully she'll come to trust us and not cause so much trouble for herself."

Rarity asked, "Is it true the filly tried to fly away but ended up nearly falling into the sea?"

Rainbow said, "It is, but I don't understand why that is. She's a pegasus pony for crying out loud! How can she not fly?!"

Twilight frowned, "I have read cases of pegasi having very small wings due to birth defects and sometimes a disease affects the growth too."

Fluttershy pointed, "And if you'll remember, Dashie, I was a weak flyer until you encouraged me on, maybe this poor filly needs that same support."

Rainbow bit her lip and sighed, "I suppose you're right, Flutters."

Fluttershy then held up the mail satchel and set it down the table.

Pinkie exclaimed, "Ooh! Mail!" she jumped at it until Rarity's magic grabbed it out of the way, making Pinkie's face fall flat on the table.

"Now Pinkie, you know that our captain has to go through the satchel first." she handed the bag to Rainbow.

Dash went through the mail and handed envelopes addressed to her comrades. Twilight got a letter, so did Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity.

Rainbow Dash had three envelopes but with one she set aside while with the other two she placed one in a drawer full of unopened envelopes and with the other she went to a lit candle and burned it.

Fluttershy inquired, "Oh dear, was that another invitation to courtship from Zephyr?"

Rainbow causally stated, "Yup."

Fluttershy shook her head, "I'm sorry, Dashie, I keep telling him that you're not ready for another relationship at this moment…"

"And will never be." she bluntly added.

Applejack questioned with a slight frown, "And are you ever going to read those letters your parents sent ya?" eying the drawer.

Rainbow faced her crew sadly, "No. Because I don't want to know what they think of me as a pirate. I'm sure they're disappointed in me because of that." She went back to the table and read the other letter she got before groaning, "That egghead, I told him to stay put."

Twilight asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Professor Quibble Pants. He's insisting that the poison Celaeno has is getting worst and that he needs to join us so we make sure we get the right cure."

Twilight pointed, "But we're already miles away at sea how is he going to join us in time?"

"No doubt he's already on a ship heading to South Amareica, which is a pretty stupid move for him and he's supposed to be one of the smartest ponies I know."

Applejack asked, "And how do you know this guy again?"

She stated in a bored tone, "Celaeno and I found him captive on a rival pirate ship led by that scourge Caballeron, needless to say our first meeting wasn't the best way to start a friendship but he felt indebted to me and Celaeno for rescuing him and shortly joined the crew as a navigator. No doubt this is his way of paying her back but I told him that I could handle this without him but will he listen? _Noooo."_ then she gives the satchel back to Fluttershy, "Make sure the rest of crew gets their letters from their families."

Fluttershy nodded.

Rainbow turned to her first mate, "Applejack, you know what needs to be done."

"Aye, Captain." she saluted and headed out.

* * *

Soarin had the colts lined up as he addressed them, "Alright, boys, you know why you're here, now it's imperative that you do everything I say or else your punishment won't get lifted. So it's best that you don't make any more trouble for yourselves, that way you can get this out of way and hopefully you'll have learnt something from all of this. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, sir." Pip, Skeedaddle, and Button Mash said.

Soarin noticed Rumble was the only one who didn't respond back as he had a grumpy look on his face. The older Pegasus raised a stern eyebrow, "Rumble? Do you understand what I just said?"

The colt merely grumbled out, "Yes, sir…"

The stallion thought, _It's a start… But I'll get through to him yet._ Then he said, "Alright then, boys, follow me." He led them to a section of the camp where there was a hole by some trees, in the middle of the hole was a cylindrical container. Soarin asked, "Now can anyone tell me what this is?"

The colts looked on in confusion and were drawing a blank.

Soarin stated, "It's a solar water still. It helps us get any additional water that we need especially if we can't get any rain water or we can't find a clean water source on the island. So we use this to get our water manually."

The boys except Rumble awed at the idea.

The stallion instructed, "Now I'm going to show you how it works and then we're going to make some more water stills."

Button questioned, "Does that mean we'll have to dig up other holes?"

"Exactly. It's going to take a lot of hard work but I have confidence in you boys." He smiled as he gestured, "Pip, Skeedaddle, I need you boys to find a clean sheet and bring it back here."

The two saluted and proclaimed, "Yes, sir!" and ran off.

Soarin told Button, "I'll need you to find two medium size rocks and a pebble, got it?"

Button saluted as well and enthusiastically said, "Sir, yes, sir!" and went on.

Soarin turned to the last colt, "As for you, Rumble… I got a special job for you."

The colt rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

* * *

Scootaloo indignantly exclaimed, "You want me to be a what?!"

Applejack stated firmly, "Ya heard me, we want you to be a cabin girl."

Scootaloo yelled, "But I told you, I didn't ask to be on this ship! So you can't tell me what to do!"

"Now look sugarcube-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine. Scootaloo. I can call you by your name, right?

The filly frowned and just nodded.

"Anyway, as you are stuck here with us you have to do what we ask of ya."

"Why should I?" the young pegasus challenged, "You can't force me to work."

But a devious look spread across Applejack's face told the filly otherwise.

* * *

"Leaves." Rumble muttered bitterly as he flew up to the treetops, "He wants me to get some stupid leaves. And not just any leaves, they have to be wet too!" He starts picking the foliage off and kept muttering, "Some special job this is…" with the large pile of leaves in his hooves he went down to the lagoon and started wetting the leaves.

* * *

Scootaloo grumbled as she was swabbing the deck with the other cabin girls that she met this morning.

Apple Bloom tried to reassure the newbie, "Don't worry, you'll come to love it here!"

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "Yeah! We get to do all sorts of fun things on a ship!"

AB added, "That's right! And it's really help us try to figure out our special talents so we can get our cutie marks!" she motion to her blank flank.

Scootaloo stared at her own blank flank and inquired with newfound intrigue, "Do you think it'll help me get my cutie mark?"

Apple Bloom shrugged, "You never know!"

Scootaloo pondered deeply, _Maybe getting stuck here isn't so bad after all… And it is nice to be around kids my own age for once…_ Until she caught a glimpse of the pirate captain that was at the helm and saw that she was eying her suspiciously. She returned the distrust and went back to work.

* * *

Rumble laid out the wet leaves in front of Soarin and declared, "There! Just like you wanted!"

The stallion merely nodded in approval, "Good job, I knew you could do it." then he turned to the other colts that had the things that he requested of them, "And good job to all of you too, now I'll show you how it's done to get water by hoof." he grabbed a handful of leaves from Rumble's pile and placed them next to the container. Then he took the sheet and covered it over the hole, having the two rocks holding it in place. Lastly, he put the pebble in the center of the sheet.

He told them, "Now all we have to do is wait."

Pip questioned, "Are you sure we'll get water this way?"

Soarin replied, "Positive." and stated, "Now I believe you better get started on digging some more holes, right?"

The boys minus Rumble responded back, "Yes, sir!"

"Very good, now get to it." he motioned them to go.

* * *

Scootaloo sighed as she finished swabbing. Apple Bloom came up to her.

"Come on, we'll show you where you'll sleep."

They led the filly down to the crew's quarters where hammocks and bunk beds were. The experienced cabin girls went to a triple bunk bed as Apple Bloom climbed up to the top while Sweetie Belle went to the middle. Scootaloo assumed the bottom bunk as hers.

Sweetie told her, "We hope you don't mind."

Scootaloo just said, "It's okay, I'm used to being on the ground anyway…" she flit her wings but she couldn't take off and landed on her side.

AB and Sweetie exchanged sad looks.

The pegasus saw and scowled, "Don't do that. I hate it when some pony pities me because of my problem."

Apple Bloom looked on in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Sweetie started, "We didn't mean…"

"It's fine, just please don't feel sorry for me again."

"Okay." both fillies said.

Scootaloo made a small smile and climbed into the bed, "You know, I never had friends before…"

"Really?!" the two exclaimed in astonishment.

The young pegasus nodded.

Sweetie motioned, "Well, we'll definitely be your friends!"

"You said it!" AB agreed joyfully.

Scootaloo smiled further.

Bloom added, "So now that we're all friends, what if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be?"

Sweetie held her hoof up, "Ooh! Ooh! We could form our own secret society!"

Scootaloo exclaimed, "I'm liking this idea!"

AB beamed, "A secret society, yeah, we'll need a name for it though."

Scootaloo suggested, "The Cutie Mark Three?"

Sweetie pointed, "The Cutastically Fantastics?"

AB pondered a bit and slowly said, "How about… The Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Scootaloo gasped, "It's perfect!"

Sweetie gleefully said, "It's great!"

Bloom stated, "Cutie Mark Crusaders it is then and we're going to be unstoppable!"

All three of them cheered.

* * *

Rumble hated getting dirty if he couldn't enjoy it. Normally digging up holes would be fun but the former lieutenant of the Equestrian Navy wanted a precise measurement of how deep the hole should be so it was just work. Rumble wanted to so much get back at Soarin for putting him through this, so what if this was supposed to be a punishment, he didn't care. He may get into trouble from time to time but if he was honest with himself he liked making trouble and only two creatures on island understood that above all else.

Capper was a con-artist and Rumble loved hearing all about the schemes he made on the mainland before landing on the isle. Then there was the head troublemaker himself given he was the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Discord ruled the island and on occasion pulled some funny pranks on the outcasts, much to their displeasure.

He didn't understand why he had to be punished for trying to make a little fun with his friends and thought, _Well I know who I'm going to after this…_ as he eyed a hut in the shape of a castle in the fair distance.


	6. Tales of the Outcast

"Well now… what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, my young friend?" Discord inquired while sitting on a throne made of sand.

Rumble told him, "I need your help, Soarin has been working me and my friends to the bone all because we went to the other side of the waterfall."

The draconequus stroked his beard, "Ah, yes, I've heard of your little escapade, and that your families punished you by having Soarin teach you the importance of responsibility and whatnot."

Rumble frowned, "Let me guess, you side with them."

Discord shook his head, "I side with no one. I have always been an impartial judge in your affairs as well to those around you. Why else would the outcasts come to me to help settle their differences?"

"I thought it was because you ruled this island?"

The spirit chuckled, "In a way… I am an unofficial ruler given this was my island in the first place, though I resented it. It wasn't until ponies and creatures alike would get shipwreck here that I started to feel a sense of belonging."

"Why did you resent living on this island?"

"Because, my dear boy, I am trapped here."

"Trapped?" Rumble furrowed his brow in confusion.

Discord waved his paw and started making moving figures in the sand, "I already told your brother this when you and he first arrived on this isle but I made him promise to never repeat it. And now I ask the same thing from you, because I don't like people bringing up my past mistakes and this tale is the biggest of my mistakes." One of the figures shaped into him while two alicorns were the other figures. Discord narrated while the figures moved around, "As you know, Rumble, I am the spirit of chaos and disharmony and sometimes I tend to mess with people's heads."

The pegasus nodded, knowing all of that.

Discord continued, "But in this case, I was using my powers for more evil purposes and I didn't care about others' well-being. So the sun goddess, Celestia and the moon goddess, Luna, with their powers combined banished me to this forsaken island in the middle of nowhere. Therefore I have limited magic and can only do little things like pulling pranks or change objects. The ponies that first come here have heard of me naturally and assumed I can just snap my fingers and teleport them home. In fact, your brother demanded that I used my powers to bring you two back to Equestria, but I told him what I told you and he has been working hard on that raft ever since.

He muttered, "A waste of time if you ask me. That raft will never get pass the stormy waves."

Rumble heard that and uttered quietly, "Stormy waves…" and suddenly a memory flashed before his eyes, and cried out, "Yeah! I remember that!"

Discord look on in intrigue as the young colt expressed, "I remember Thunder carrying me in a pack that was on his back as we were on a ship looking for a new place to live, I was only four at the time, but I remember how the clouds started turning black and then lightning flashed. It was scary. The waves came and when it became too much for us, we fell overboard. Next thing we knew we ended up here."

The draconequus inquired, "Do you recall anything before that? Like why you had to leave land in the first place?"

Rumble thought deeply and images of a village being on fire flooded his memory. He closed his eyes as he could recall screaming around him and dark shadows rampaging about. One dark shadow was tall and had glowing icy blue eyes as it shouted out orders. The pegasus opened his eyes and stated, "No, I don't…"

Discord could tell from the colt's downcast eyes that he was lying but didn't press on the matter.

Rumble quickly changed the subject and motioned, "Look, can you help me get back at Soarin or not?"

A smirk grew on Discord's face, "But of course I can, but… if you get caught you cannot say I had a hand in it. Deal?" he held his paw out.

Rumble eyed it for a moment before putting his hoof in and said as they shook, "Deal."

* * *

It was late at night as a cat, a dragon, and two stallions sat around a table playing a round of cards while placing bets.

Capper declared, "I raise you two coconuts and a pineapple." setting the fruits down on the table.

Spike gave a devious smirk, "I raise you five oranges and a lemon."

Flash smirked as well, "Then I raise you eight mangos and a star fruit."

Big Mac didn't say anything and just set out twelve papayas and a sugar apple.

The others saw the smug look on his face.

Spike pointed, "Oh, someone's getting cocky."

A voice spoke up, "No, this would be cocky." and the next thing they knew a bunch of bananas landed on the table and they gawked at the person that threw them.

Soarin stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.

Capper commented, "So you finally decided to grace us with your presence."

Soarin went toward them, "Sorry I'm late, I had to check on the boys' progress with the holes in order for them to make more solar water stills in the coming days." and took a seat between Spike and Flash.

Flash mentioned, "That's good, with the days getting hotter, our usual water supply will start to run low and we'll need all the stills we can get."

Capper gestured, "Then it was probably a good thing the boys got in trouble when they did."

Spike stated, "Well they shouldn't have gotten into trouble in the first place had they just listen to us by staying away from the other side of the waterfall."

The others made agreements.

Capper chuckled, "You're only saying that because none of you ever gotten in trouble before. Yes, you all were just goody-goodies obeying orders."

Soarin frowned, "For good reasons, mind you."

Mac proclaimed, "Eeyup."

Flash motioned, "I always wanted to be a member of the royal guard and I knew that took great discipline so I trained and studied harder than any of the other recruits and it paid off. I got to help deport prisoners to far off prison islands."

Capper pointed out, "Until that went all downhill with you falling overboard and ending up here."

"Only because the prisoners started a riot and I just happen to fall off the ship in the middle of the chaos."

Spike questioned, "And then you got sucked into that current and ended up here, right?"

Flash nodded, "Right. And it was the strangest thing to have happen to me since that current was actually breathable to be in."

Soarin added, "Well that current was connected to Discord's island so anything's possible with him around."

Flash said, "Except he can't bring us back home where we belong."

"Yeah, that's true…" Soarin sighed.

Spike said, "Well I only obeyed orders because it's what saved my life. Twilight found my egg and hatched me, she was a good pony and she knew the dangers of a dragon living in Equestria. When I was old enough I knew I had to leave her because I didn't want her to be found out by her village and get punished for taking care of a monster…"

Everyone around the table had solemn expressions as he continued.

"Luckily because my wings grew in, I was able to fly away and to my fortune I was able to find solitude here even if it was hard to get to in the first place with those vicious storm clouds surrounding the island." he looked to the large red stallion next to him, "And we know why you're here, Mac, you were just trying to make an apple deliver from your family's plantation to another country when you came across those stormy clouds and your ship sunk."

The stallion sadly sighed, "Eeyup…"

The dragon patted his shoulder in comfort.

Soarin stated, "And you all know why I'm here and what I was force to leave behind."

Everyone around the table nodded.

Capper gestured, "Yes well, at least you all had something to live for in your past lives. With Big Mac it was his family, for Spike it was his savior, Flash, his job, and of course, Soarin had the love of his life. Me?" he made a sight chuckle, "I had nothing. Yes, one can say I had a friend at one point but friendship soon turn into betrayal and I was force to serve a greedy mole until I decided I had enough and traveled far and wide to escape until one stormy evening I landed here."

Spike questioned, "Ever wonder why that was? A majority of us ended up on this island because of a storm?"

Soarin rubbed his chin in thought, "Yes… it is odd of how frequent those storms happened close to the island. Almost as if magic was at work…"

"More like divine intervention." a voice affirmed.

They turned to see Thunderlane coming in, "Sorry for being super late but I had to make sure Rumble was sleeping and staying in bed."

Flash addressed him, "It's fine. After all, raising children is no easy feat."

Big Mac nodded his head. He knew firsthand of what that was like recalling the times he had a hard time getting his little sister, Apple Bloom to go to bed.

Spike asked, "What do you mean by divine intervention?"

Thunder got closer to the table and lowered his voice, "I know I made a promise to Discord but at this rate I am growing desperate of getting off this isle. You know that Discord can't leave this island and that he has limited power? Well, it's mostly because that the great goddesses Celestia and Luna banished him here. Those storms I'm sure are their way of keeping him here…"

They gapped at this information as Soarin said, "It makes sense! Our goddesses are very powerful beings and with Discord being a powerful spirit himself they had to contain him somehow."

Capper said, "Makes you wonder if you ponies have a chance of getting off at all…"

Soarin, Thunderlane, Big Mac, and Flash exchanged worried looks and secretly wondered if the cat was right.

Soarin thought in determination, _No! I wouldn't give up so easily! I will get off this island and I will be with Rainbow Dash again!_

Spike decided it was best to change the subject and motioned toward the cards on the table, "Let's worry about that later, for now let's just play a nice game of poker like we always do this time of night."

The ponies were grateful for the distraction and went on with the game.


	7. The Captain and the Cabin Girl

Rainbow Dash was in her quarters writing in a journal.

 _Captain's Log, it's been three months since we started this journey to cure Celaeno of her poison and three days since we had a stowaway join our motley crew. She's been less difficult thankfully but that's probably because I've been keeping my distance from her. I tell whenever I'm near her she gives me a cold stare. I can't really blame her since we did have a bad first meeting and I did threaten to send her to the brig. I must confess but the more I watch this young filly, she reminds me of well… me in my younger days. Of course I was already flying circles around the other foals my age while this filly cannot fly at all! For what reason I shall never know. Fluttershy thinks she's a late bloomer just like she was in our youth. Twilight thinks it's a birth defect or a disease of some kind. Whatever it is, I hope someday the filly can experience the joys of flight as I do. Every pony that's born with wings deserves that chance…_

A knock came at the door interrupting her. Twilight entered the room.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, what is it Twilight?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but when Amethyst and Moon Dancer and I were going over the navigational charts, our compass broke."

"What?! That thing was brand new when we got it in port four days ago?! The Flim-Flam Brothers guaranteed it would last for years!"

"I thought something was strange about those two brothers, even Applejack thought there they were a little off but you are the captain so what else could be done?" the unicorn shrugged.

"Ugh! We need a new compass! Or else we won't know where we're going!"

"But… aren't you a master of celestial navigation? Can we just use the stars to guide us?"

"No! Because we're running out of time to help Celaeno! Quibble had managed to waylay the poison this long but since now that he's on his way to South Amareica to get the cure who knows how much longer she can hold on!" she stomped her hoof. Then slowly she turned her head to her night stand to spot her silver compass sitting there. She went to it and gently pick it up as she contemplated the struggle she was feeling. She didn't want to part with the precious gift and yet she knew there was no other way. She deeply sighed and held out the device to her second mate, "Just don't lose it."

Twilight gapped, "C-captain? Are you sure? That's-"

"I know…" and she looked at the portrait of her old friend, "But I can't lose someone close to me again…"

The unicorn slightly nodded, "Understood. I won't let it out of my sight." she took it with her aura.

Rainbow made a small smile, "I know you won't."

* * *

The cabin girls or now known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were swabbing the deck as the crew went about their business. Apple Bloom questioned to her companions, "So how do you think we should try for our cutie marks today?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie went, "Hmmm…"

Scoots then spotted the three ship navigators looking over charts, "How about Cutie Mark Crusaders Navigators?!"

The other two's eyes lit up in excitement and exclaimed, "Yeah!" and the three slapped their hooves together.

Sweetie voiced out in concern, "But how are we going to get to the charts?"

AB smirked mischievously, "Leave that to me." she ran up to the three mares and declared, "Twilight, come quick!"

"What is it, Apple Bloom?"

Bloom pointed to the starboard side of the ship, "One of the crewmembers accidently dropped a book into the sea!"

Twilight let out a huge gasp and ran to the edge of the vessel and started shouting out orders to retrieve the book. Amethyst and Moon Dancer obeyed immediately giving the Crusaders a chance at the maps and charts.

Scootaloo commented with a smirk, "You're good."

AB had a smug look, "Yeah, I know."

They then eyed the charts and Sweetie mentioned, "Wow, who knew it took so many numbers just to navigate somewhere?"

Scootaloo rubbed her temple, "It's making me dizzy just looking at it."

Apple Bloom stated, "So much for getting cutie marks in navigation."

Scoots then spotted the compass on the table with awe and slowly put it in her hoof and told her friends, "Well maybe we still can, we can just use this compass to navigate where we're going."

Sweetie beamed, "Yeah! Great idea!"

Scootaloo pointed the compass to the bow of the ship and the arrow pointed east making the pegasus exclaimed, "This way, mateys!" and they followed the compass.

Then Twilight came back looking confused and started to question, "Apple Bloom are you sure a book was dropped in the sea?" then saw that the earth filly wasn't there. "Apple Bloom?" she looked around and when she looked at the table she realized something was missing and gasped, "The compass!" and began to fret, "Oh no-no-no-no! Rainbow Dash is going to be so angry at me!" and in a panic she galloped around the deck not seeing the three fillies going below deck.

* * *

Rainbow Dash stared at the drawer that had her parents' letters inside. She debated about finally opening them. Then a small knock came at her door, and she knew right away of who it was.

"Come on in, Fluttershy."

The rosy-haired pegasus slowly came in, "Oh dear, I hope I'm not interrupting you."

Rainbow chuckled, "Like you could interrupt anything. No, I was just deciding whether or not I should open my parents' letters."

Fluttershy's eyes lit up, "Oh please do! My parents keep telling me that your parents worry everyday for you and that my letters are the only thing keeping them from despair."

Rainbow's eyes casted down, "I don't want them to worry but… I just feel so ashamed from falling from grace… Think about it, Flutters. My parents had always encouraged me to follow my dreams and they were so proud of me when I was accepted into the academy and then they were equally as proud when I became a midshipman in the ranks…" she sighed.

Fluttershy gently wrapped a hoof around her, "Oh Dashie… Your parents love you no matter what… I know… I saw it every day in our childhood. They won't care that you became a pirate, they just want to hear from you."

Rainbow gave an unsure look, "But if I do finally write to them… are you sure they won't be disappointed?"

"Well… read their letters first and then we'll see…"

Dash stood there for a moment and took a deep breath; slowly she moved her hoof to open the drawer but then stopped. She hesitated. Fluttershy looked on in concern. Dash's hoof shook and with a grunt she turned away. She sadly told her friend, "I can't do it…" and hung her head.

Fluttershy patted her back in comfort.

Rainbow expressed, "My parents are part of my past, and I'm trying to erase that from my mind…"

"But aren't I a part of your past, Dashie? Shouldn't you try to erase me from your mind?" the butter-cream mare inquired with big eyes.

"It's different with you, Fluttershy."

"How?"

"Uh…" the rainbow-haired mare tried to answer but even she wasn't sure.

Suddenly Twilight burst into the room and shouted at a fast pace, "Rainbow! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! I just turned my back for one second and suddenly it was gone!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Twilight! Now, what happen?"

"Your compass! It's missing!"

Fluttershy gasped and looked to see Dash's reaction which was stunned.

Rainbow felt like her heart had been stabbed and slowly she glared, "You… lost… it…?"

Twilight pleaded, "I'm really sorry! All I did was turn away for one moment!"

Rainbow stomped her hoof and yelled, "I want every part of this ship searched until it is found! Got it?!"

Twilight declared, "Got it!" and ran out to fulfill her orders.

Fluttershy said, "I'll go help her." and fluttered out of the room.

* * *

The Crusaders kept following the compass below deck and were starting to get bored.

Sweetie voiced, "All we're doing is going in circles."

Apple Bloom agreed, "Yeah, and besides, we're stuck on a ship anyway there's not many places we can go."

Scootaloo sighed, "You're right. Let's take this back." they started going back up to the deck when they saw the crew acting in a panic.

AB asked Lyra as the unicorn was frantically searching for something, "What's going on? Are we under attack?"

"No! The captain is missing something and she's in foul mood because of that! We need to find her compass or else it's going to get worse!"

The trio exchanged looks when they heard the word 'compass'.

Apple Bloom uneasily inquired, "W-what does this compass look like?"

"It's silver and it has words inscribed on it." then the mare ran off.

The girls looked at each other and then Scootaloo took out the compass and sure enough it was silver.

Sweetie started to question, "Do you think that…?"

Scoots motioned, "That this is the captain's compass? No way! Besides it would need to have words on it in order…" she stop short when examining the compass more and sure enough she saw the words, _With this, you will always find your way to me…_ on it. "Oops…"

Apple Bloom gestured, "What do we do? If we give this back, Rainbow Dash will know it's us that took it in the first place!"

Sweetie Belle fret, "She'll punish us for sure!"

Scootaloo stated, "Whose says she has to know? I say we wait till nightfall when everyone's asleep and then we sneak into her room and leave it there. That way, she gets her compass back and we don't get into any trouble!"

The fillies gave concern looks as AB voiced, "I don't know, Scootaloo… it sounds risky to me…"

The pegasus insisted, "It'll be fine! Just you wait."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie were still unsure but redundantly agreed.

* * *

Rainbow shouted, "You couldn't find it anywhere?!" to her crewmates when they gave her their progress report later that afternoon.

Twilight exclaimed, "We've looked everywhere!"

Applejack stated, "I had the entire ship searched from stem to stern but there's no sign of it anywhere!"

Pinkie piped up, "I even searched the food I was going serve tonight but it was not there!"

Rarity sadly said, "Oh darling, we are so sorry… we know how much that compass meant to you…"

Meanwhile, the Crusaders were pasting the captain's quarters when they heard the shouting.

"That compass was my only link I had left to the stallion I loved!" Dash bellowed emotionally.

The trio glanced at each other in shock as they kept listening.

"It was our way of getting engaged! We didn't want rings like other couples, we wanted to stand out and have something that was practical for us to use!"

Back inside, Fluttershy wrapped her wings around her friend and assured her, "We will find it, Dashie, I promise."

Applejack motioned, "That's right, we're not going to give up until we do."

The others around her agreed.

The Crusaders exchanged guilty looks with Scootaloo saying, "I'm going to return it."

Apple Bloom gapped, "What?! But you said-"

Scoots held up a hoof, "I know. But just now listening to all that… I don't have it in me for her to wait any longer. You go ahead, I'll take the fall."

AB proclaimed, "No way!"

Sweetie added, "We Cutie Mark Crusaders stick together! Besides, we're just as guilty as you are."

Apple Bloom said, "We'll disappoint our sisters but at least we'll know we did the right thing."

The girls nodded and all three took a deep breath and slowly they knocked on the door.

* * *

Rainbow had a hard look on her face while the rest of her cabinet made disappointing looks toward the fillies especially Applejack and Rarity.

Sweetie apologized, "We're sorry, we didn't mean any harm…"

AB pointed, "We were just tryin' to find our life's purpose…"

Scootaloo directly told the captain, "I didn't know that the compass meant that much to you…"

Rainbow was still scowling while clutching the compass close to her chest.

Twilight spoke, "Thank you for coming forth with the truth and for returning the captain's compass. But that doesn't change the fact that you tricked me away from my duties and took the compass away in the first place."

The fillies hung their heads.

Applejack gestured, "Therefore, you'll be given extra chores to go with your duties. Starting with helping Pinkie Pie to make dinner since she was force to get rid of some the entrees she had due to your carelessness."

They sighed, "Yes, Applejack…"

Pinkie led them away, "Come on, girls."

Once they were gone, Rainbow fumed, "I should have known that little stowaway was behind this."

Applejack frowned, "Now Rainbow, you're just overreacting."

Rarity tried to assure her, "The filly didn't mean to cause you distress, after all she didn't know that the compass was of value to you."

Fluttershy said, "She's right, so don't be so hard on the young filly."

Dash retorted, "We don't know anything about her! So we don't know what she's capable of!"

Twilight scoffed, "And _you_ do? Ever since she's been here, you been keeping away from her."

"Only because she's been keeping away from me! She hates me!"

Applejack voiced, "Sounds to me you both need to get to know each other better, from what Apple Bloom has told me about her she's well… a lot like you…"

Rarity nodded, "I have to agree, Sweetie Belle has given me a list of traits of the filly as well and it does sound like you two would have a great deal in common."

Fluttershy added, "If that's true Dashie then you should get to know Scootaloo more."

Dash frowned as she pondered on their words. She already knew that she and the filly are alike in some way but she couldn't let her crewmates know that and instead said, "I'll get to the know the filly if only know to know what she's like and if she poses as a future threat to our cause."

The girls exchanged exasperated looks but if it was the only way for the captain to get close to the new cabin girl then so be it.

* * *

The fillies were in their beds feeling sore from kitchen duty and groaned.

"If I don't have to peel another potato it'll be too soon." said Apple Bloom.

"Or wash dishes." said Sweetie Belle.

"Or cleaning the stove and countertops." stated Scootaloo.

By then Applejack came down and asked the girls, "Busy day?"

They moaned in response.

"It's just as well you're in bed already, you'll have to get up early to help with breakfast tomorrow."

They groaned again.

"Now, now, it's only for a few more days then you can return to your regular chores."

Scootaloo grumbled under her breath, "All this over one compass…"

Applejack heard her but didn't comment, instead she told her, "The captain wants to see you."

Scootaloo froze in fear and stammered, "Am I to be punished some more?"

AJ shook her head, "No, the captain just wants to have a little talk with you that's all."

Scootaloo gulped as she climbed out of her bunk and slowly went up deck while her friends had concern on their faces.

The young pegasus hesitated to knock on the captain's door but when she finally did, she heard the captain's stern tone.

"Come in."

She slowly opened the door and peeked her head in, seeing the older pegasus was sitting at the table and watched her with an emotionless expression on her face. She spoke, "Well don't just stand there, get in here."

Scootaloo obeyed and closed the door behind her but she stayed where she was at, not daring to come any closer.

Rainbow noticed this and decided to break the ice, "You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

Scootaloo felt herself boiling and shouted, "I'm not afraid of anything! Especially not you!"

"Then why do you stay away from me?"

"Because you're pirate! And pirates are mean and ruthless!"

"Kid, you got a narrow-minded view of what pirates are like. If I was so mean and ruthless why would I let you stay on my ship? Or for that matter why would I save you from falling into the sea when you couldn't fly?"

Scootaloo gapped at her words before she scowled and yelled, "I don't know maybe you thought I was worth money to you!"

"Let's get one thing straight, I _hate_ the idea of selling any pony. And I don't give out ransoms either. That's not how I operate."

Scootaloo was genuinely curious now by what pirate doesn't like to sell ponies or ransom them and softly inquired, "Then… what kind of pirate are you?"

"I'm a pirate that's on a crusade to help a friend get better from a terrible illness that's befallen on her." she pointed to the portrait of Celaeno hanging on the wall.

Scootaloo looked at it in awe.

Rainbow continued, "That's why I couldn't let you off the ship, there isn't much time for her and she needs a cure to heal her. That's also the reason I let Twilight have my compass in the first place so she could properly navigate to where we need to go."

"I… I had no idea… you really aren't like other pirates…"

Dash slightly smiled, "As Twilight would say you can't judge a book by it's cover."

Scootaloo hung his head and moved her hoof in a circle, "I'm sorry for ever thinking of that of you. It's just… I've had a run in with pirates before and it wasn't good…"

Rainbow's eyes widen at this, "Wh-what happen? If you don't mind me asking."

Scootaloo turned her head away and it looked like she was on the edge of tears. "My parents… they were killed…"

Her eyes widen further before they casted down and she solemnly said, "I'm sorry…"

Scootaloo wiped her eyes, "Hey, it's fine, I'm doing alright on my own."

Rainbow found that hard to believe but decided not get into it, especially if she wanted this filly to fully trust her now that she knew she had a terrible experience with pirates. She questioned, "Do you know why my compass is so important to me?"

The filly admitted bashfully, "It was a present from the stallion you loved. That's why I decided to give you back the compass personally rather than just trying to sneak it back to you."

"Wise decision, kid, I'll admit I do like your guts."

Scoots' eyes widen in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, but if you tell anyone I told you that, I'm going to deny it. Got keep up my reputation after all, can't have anyone knowing I'm a softy, now can I?"

And for the first time since she stowaway on the ship, Rainbow Dash heard her giggle.

"There we go, see, once you get to know me I can be pretty awesome." she gave a smug smile.

Scootaloo smiled up at the mare and felt herself actually liking her by the minute.

Rainbow stated in a firm tone, "But don't think you're off the hook, far from it. As of this moment, I'm going to go out of my way to make sure I pound a few skills into that thick head of yours."

Scootaloo was confused, "What?"

"From now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"But-"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or do anything else without my say-so."

Scootaloo retorted, "Well don't do me any favors then!"

Rainbow smirked and used her wing to touch the filly's chin, "Oh, you can be sure of that, matey, you can be sure of that…"


	8. A Night to Remember

After sending Scootaloo back to bed, Rainbow started to prepare for bed herself and briefly glanced at the drawer. Remembering what Scootaloo said about her parents, she started to think that she should finally look at the letters, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. She went behind a dressing screen and put on a night gown before going straight to bed. As she did, she looked at her compass one last time before blowing the candle out and went to sleep.

* * *

Soarin headed to bed the moment he got back to his hut, being exhausted after a long day. Before he shut his eyes he looked at the box that held his compass inside that was on a table nearby. Then he fell fast asleep.

* * *

The castle ballroom was gleaming away by the chandelier light as guests dressed in their finest mingled with each other. Rainbow Dash herself was dressed up in the middle of the crowd much to her discomfort. But it was important for the officers of the Royal Equestrian Navy Academy to be presentable especially if they were honored guests. Soarin was next to her and noticed her fidgeting.

He let out a chuckle, "Not used to fancy dresses, are you, sweetie?"

She glared at him, "Just why am I here again?"

Spitfire chimed in, "Because now that you're an officer of the Equestrian Navy you must present yourself at social affairs no matter how uncomfortable you are."

"Easy for you to say, at least you get to wear a formal suit." She tugged at her dress collar.

"That's because I'm the captain and my rank must always show."

"Don't worry, Dash," Soarin placed a wing around her, "it won't be long until the king arrives and then we can have that dance." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "You've been trying for the past year to get me to go dancing with you, what makes you think you can get me to do it now?"

"Well… we are at a royal ball and it's custom for a stallion to ask his mare to a dance and since we need to keep up appearances for the sake of the navy…"

Spitfire blurted out, "And as Captain, I order you to dance with your special somepony."

Rainbow gawked and accused, "You set me up!"

Soarin just smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist obeying an order…"

"Ugh! Fine! We'll do that dance!" she pouted but secretly she was thrilled at the idea of dancing with her beloved. The truth was as much as she didn't like dancing she waited for this moment to come so they could always remember this in the future.

By then the trumpets sounded off, with a page announcing at the top the ballroom stairs, "His Royal Majesty, King Neighsay the Second!"

Everyone applauded to the arrival of their king, as a stern gray unicorn made his appearance and started going down and greeted his guests. He then stopped at the navy officers and they bowed before him.

He addressed, "Captain Spitfire."

Spitfire looked up, "Your Majesty."

"I trust everything has been going well?"

"Very much so, sir."

"Good." without another word, he went on to greet more of his guests.

Rainbow uttered, "Wow… you weren't kidding when you told me he was serious."

Soarin nodded, "That he is. And he takes his duties as king just as serious if not more so."

Fleetfoot added, "And as always he's on our case to make sure that no one outside of Equestria comes in."

Rainbow frowned, "Isn't that a bad way to make allies? What if an invasion happens and we need to look for outside help?"

Spitfire voiced, "All the more reason it's up to us to make sure that invasion never does happen. It's our job to follow the king's orders, Midshipman Dash. We cannot get involve with the king's politics even if they are poorly thought out."

Rainbow looked to her boyfriend and their fellow officers as they nodded their heads. Dash still didn't like the idea of the king refusing to look for allies outside of Equestria, but what can be done? She watched on as the king mingled with his posh guests and then he offered to escort a middle-aged mare with a firm look on her face that she was told that was the Baroness Zesty Gourmand onto the dance floor as a slow and boring song played.

Rainbow found herself yawning at the sight. Spitfire frowned in disapproval but Soarin couldn't help but smirk and whispered to his special somepony, "Don't worry, I feel the same way."

She whispered back, "Promise that our dance won't be as boring?"

He chuckled, "I promise."

When the dance was done, ponies clopped in applause and then when the king and Zesty left the floor, couples made their way to start dancing with each other. The orchestra played a more upbeat song as they did.

Soarin gestured with a smile, "Shall we?"

Rainbow smirked, "Let's." as she took his arm and they went straight in the middle of ballroom and they began to twirl around with the other couples.

Soarin commented, "Wow, for someone who doesn't like dancing, you're sure good at it."

She grinned, "When are you going to learn that I'm just that good?"

He laughed, "Probably never, because just when I think you couldn't anymore talented, you prove me wrong."

"You're darn right I do!" she spun around a couple of times before twirling again with her beloved. She added tenderly, "But my talents wouldn't have come to light hadn't you helped me discovered them in our time together…" she looked straight into his eyes.

He stared back with a small blush on his face, "You've helped me too in our time together… A lot of things I never realized about myself wouldn't have shown itself without you…"

She nuzzled her head on his chest as they kept dancing. Soarin kept her close throughout the entire song not once wanting to let go of this moment. He looked over to the crowd seeing Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and the other lieutenants smirking at the scene.

When the song slowly ended and the dancers stopped, another round of applause rang out but Soarin and Rainbow didn't let go for the longest time until Soarin motioned them to a balcony. Never had they felt more closer to each other at that time that their wings wrapped around each other's backs. Once they were on the balcony they looked out to see the night sky with the stars and moon shining so brightly.

Soarin mentioned, "Do you remember our first date?"

"Of course, I do," she replied, "It was one of the best nights of my life."

He smirked, "Even when I tested your knowledge on celestial navigation?"

"Are you kidding? That was the best part! It was the reason I went on another date with you, that and you were as amazing as I hoped you would be."

He smiled at this, "I'm glad I met your standards."

"Truthfully, I was scared of falling for you in the first place."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because… what if later you thought I was nothing but a glory hog and you would have felt threaten by me having so much flair that you didn't want me around anymore…" she looked down before she felt her chin being lifted by a wing tip and had to look at her lover's face.

Soarin looked at her with a small smile on his lips and leaned closer to her own lips, "Your confidence makes you extra special, Dash… Don't get me wrong, there are days you tend to gloat too much but never to the point you rub it in someone's face and I can learn to live with that. There are other flaws you have too, but you wouldn't be the mare I love without them… That's why…" he slowly bended his forehooves causing her to gasp. "Rainbow Dash, I want to ask for your hoof if not all of you in marriage." he looked up to her with hopeful eyes.

Rainbow was gapping until slowly she beamed at him then flew up and twirled around while shouting, "YEEEEESSSSS!" and landed back down to plant a long kiss on him as he happily returned it.

Cheers then erupted and they turned to see the officers looking on with pride as Fleetfoot proclaimed, "It's about time you two got engaged!"

Silver Zoom pointed, "But couldn't you have waited a couple more months? I would've won the betting pool then!"

Fleetfoot held her hoof out, "That reminds me, all of you have pay up now!"

There were grumbles as the lieutenants fished bits out of their pockets and handed the coins to Fleetfoot. Soarin and Rainbow looked on in amusement.

Fleetfoot told the couple as the other officers went back to enjoy the ball, "Easiest money I've ever made, thanks you two."

Dash inquired, "Just how long has this bet been going on?"

"Since you two started courting. Since Soarin asked you out himself, we knew you would be a keeper for him."

Soarin commented, "Not that I'm ungrateful for those past dates but you and Spitfire did pick some really lousy ones."

Fleetfoot shrugged, "Hey, I thought you and my cousin would hit it off. How was I supposed to know she ended up being a gold digger?"

Rainbow and Soarin exchanged an exasperated look.

"Anyway, congratulations again, and make sure you include me in the wedding party." she winked before going back inside.

Spitfire went up to them, stating, "Now remember what I told you, Soarin."

He sighed, "Yes, Captain, I know."

Rainbow furrowed her brow, "What? What do you know?"

Soarin explained, "Earlier today, I told Spitfire that I was proposing tonight…"

Spitfire took over, "And I had to explain to him the consequences of him doing this and now I'm going to tell you the same thing. Our job requires us to be professional at all costs, and so to have two of my best officers to get married might interfere with that."

"Well, yeah… I can see that but Soarin and I have been dating for a year now and not once have we let that interfere with our work, why should our marriage be any different?"

Soarin smiled, "That's exactly what I told her."

Spitfire sighed, "Well at least I know you two are on the same page and that's what counts, as long as you don't make me regret it, you can have your wedding."

The couple beamed at her.

Then unexpectedly she hugged the both of them! Catching them by surprise. She said, "Just take care of each other, okay. And I wish you nothing but happiness as you start a new part of your journey together…" she stepped back and saluted them.

Both Soarin and Rainbow were touched by their captain's words and saluted while emotionally saying, "Yes, Ma'am."

Spitfire nodded and went inside leaving the two lovebirds alone.

The duo glanced at each other lovingly and embraced thinking how blessed they were to have such amazing colleagues and friends by their side. The future never looked more brighter for them and they prayed it would stay that way.

* * *

Rainbow woke up in the middle of the night and recalled the memory she had just now and sighed deeply. She grabbed for her compass as she remembered how the next day she and her fiancé went to look for an engagement ring when they came across a shop selling compasses and that there were two matching ones that the couple liked and decided they should use them as a way to show off the engagement. It was far practical then a ring in her eyes and much more meaningful for her and her beloved, proving once and for all that they were the perfect match for each other.

She uttered out, "Never will there be another love in my life… I will love you until the day I die, Soarin." she kissed the compass before setting it back down and went to sleep.

* * *

Soarin woke up from the dream slash memory and went to take out his compass from the box as he gently said, "It won't be long now, Dash, I will get off this island and I will find my way to you. I love you." he kissed the compass before putting it back and went back to bed.

Little did both lovers realize was the compasses began to softly glow at the exact same time before dimming.

* * *

 ** _AN: Fun fact, before the Season 8 premiere I was going to have either Blueblood or an OC to be the king but when Neighsay showed up I knew then he would be perfect for the role. And as always reviews are much appreciated, thanks._**


	9. Subconscious

Rumble was working in the hole when Discord popped up unexpectedly, scaring him. After he calmed down, he glared, "Don't do that again."

"Alas it is my nature to pop up at random times." the draconequus smirked.

Rumble groaned before saying, "Okay look, I've already got the hole halfway done, and Soarin will be coming to check on us soon so now's the time to make the hole deeper!"

Discord snapped his fingers and in a burst of light they found themselves deeper than before. He inquired, "Is that deep enough for you?"

Rumble looked up to see the only source of light on them was fair distance away. He said, "Yeah, it is."

Discord teleported them out and they were above ground again.

The colt exclaimed, "Now all we need is some rotten fruit to put into the hole and we should be good to go!"

"This all seems low-key to me but we got to make it look convincing." he snapped his fingers once more and rotting fruit appeared as it fell into the hole.

Rumble had his own cart of rotting fruit at the ready not realizing a fairly large stone was buried in the fruit and dumped the contents down into the hole. When it was done Discord made an illusion spell to make it seem there was grass in place of the hole and he also made another hole next to it so it looks like the first hole wasn't tampered with.

"Now we wait." Rumble said mischievously.

Discord mentioned, "Since we got time to kill, I might as well figure out how to get this confounded box to open." he summoned a box made entirely out of different colored jewels.

Rumble asked, "Can't you just use your magic to open it?"

"This box once belonged to a great sorcerer whose protection spells can deflect even my own powers, that's why I got to do it the boring way by solving the puzzle lock. But try as I might, it won't open! It's so infuriating!"

"Then why bother trying if you know you're not going to get it to open?!"

"Well where's the fun in that?" he made a cheesy grin.

Rumble rolled his eyes.

Discord retorted, "Well if you think you can do better, be my guest!" he handed the box to him.

Rumble held the box in his hooves and examined it, he touched a couple of jewels but they wouldn't budge. _This is stupid, I don't see the point in-_ He had managed to push the top jewel down. _Wait…_ He pushed some more jewels and they fell into place and a secret compartment opened up!

Discord gawked in shock and sputtered, "But-but how?! I spent over a millennium trying to open that box and you did it in a matter of seconds! How did you do it?!"

Rumble was stunned as well and uttered, "I… I don't know it just happen…"

They looked inside the box to find a small clear crystal ball. The young colt said, "All this over a ball?" he touched said object and suddenly his eyes began to glow.

Rumble found himself a room and witnessed a young pegasus stallion donning on a black outfit with a matching cloak and hat, but when he turned around, Rumble gasped to see the stallion was an older version of himself! His older self then put on a black mask and grabbed for a fencing sword before he galloped out of the room.

Rumble's eyes stopped glowing and stood in stun silence trying to comprehend what just happen.

Discord questioned, "Kid? Kid, you okay?"

The young pegasus slowly looked up to the draconequus and stammered, "I-I think I just saw my future self!"

Discord's own eyes widen and gapped, "What…?"

Rumble nodded dumbfoundedly.

Discord looked at the ball and put two and two together, "The Orb of Pythia…"

"What?"

"She was a priestess to Apollo, the god of prophecy. She was also known as the Oracle of Delpeneia. Tell me, what exactly did you see with your older self?"

"He- I was wearing black and I put on a mask and grabbed for a sword before going somewhere and then I came back here."

Discord frowned in thought and touched his chin mulling over the boy's vision. He voiced, "Dressed in black… Normally only bandits and criminals would dress in black and wear a mask to hide their identities…"

Rumble's eyes widen and said in concern, "So what are you saying? Are… are you telling me that I will become a bad guy?!"

Discord held up his arms up in defense, "Now I didn't say that! I don't presume to know everything you saw! It could be yes you do take a turn to the dark side but there could be another meaning to all of this! Prophecies have been known to be deceptive."

"But then what-" but before he could finish his sentence they heard hoofsteps coming.

Discord motioned, "Quick, we must hide!" they jumped into some bushes as they heard the hoofsteps getting closer and they took a peek only to find that Thunderlane was nearby.

Rumble whispered under his breath, "What's Thunder doing here? He should be working on the raft!"

Thunderlane searched around but he couldn't find his brother anywhere, "Now where did that boy go? He's supposed to be making another water still! If he doesn't get back soon, he's going to be in a lot of trouble."

Rumble gulped as he waited for his brother to leave but then when Thunder got close to the disguised hole, Rumble had reveal himself to shout out, "Bro, don't!"

But it was too late, Thunderlane was caught off guard and slipped headfirst into the hole as it showed itself and he gave a frighten yell. He landed in the rotting fruit but ended up hitting his head as well making him unconscious.

"Thunder!" Rumble cried out and ran toward the hole and flew down to his brother, "Bro! Wake up!" he tried to shake him awake but it wasn't working.

Discord was still above the hole, watching the scene with worry, by then Soarin flew in and inquired, "What's going here?" he then saw Rumble and Thunderlane in the hole as the colt tried to waken the stallion.

The draconequus tried to explain, "Well you see Soarin, Rumble was upset at you putting him through hard labor that he wanted to get back at you and well… I helped him out by making this hole bigger and put rotting fruit in it so that way we would trick you into falling in and would smell like rotten fruit for the day." he could see the pegasus was scowling at him as he added, "We didn't know that Thunderlane would come instead, honest."

"That's because I asked Thunder to check on his brother while I had to run a quick errand for Zecora by getting more herbs for her potions."

They looked back down to see Rumble was fretting now as he tried harder to rouse his brother, "Thunder! Thunder! Please! Wake up! You have to wake up!"

Discord quickly teleported the two out of the hole with Thunderlane lying on the ground now with Rumble holding onto him while still shaking.

Soarin and Discord were getting very worried on why Thunderlane wasn't waking up.

The pegasus told the draconequus, "Let's get him back to his hut."

Discord didn't waste a second as he transported them away.

* * *

Zecora examined Thunderlane's head and there revealed a large head wound as it bleed.

Rumble was on the edge of tears with Soarin having a wing wrapped around him for comfort. The only others inside the hut were Discord, Capper, Spike, and Big Mac. While Flash was outside guarding the door to not let anyone else come inside.

Zecora quickly applied the proper medication to the head wound and wrapped the bandage around his forehead.

Soarin asked, "Well?"

Zecora sighed, "His wound will heal, but I must sadly confess: his condition has left his mind and soul repressed."

Rumble desperately said, "What does that mean?!"

"His heart is still beating, but as of yet, he cannot be revived. In other words, he is not quite dead, yet not quite alive."

The adults gawked with Spike saying, "You can't mean… he's in a coma…?"

Zecora somberly nodded.

Big Mac covered his mouth while the others had sad looks but Rumble was confused.

"A… coma? What is that?" He questioned.

Soarin faced the colt sadly as he told him, "Rumble… your brother can't wake up… we don't know when he'll wake up…"

Rumble gasped and slowly backed away in despair while saying, "This is all my fault… If I hadn't… Then Thunder would still be awake!"

Soarin tried to reassure him, "No one is blaming you, Rumble… You couldn't have known this would have happen."

But Rumble shook his head while tears ran down his face as he shouted out, "NO!" and he ran out of the hut.

Spike voiced, "This is bad, without Thunderlane, Rumble doesn't have a guardian to watch over him…"

Capper crossed his arms, "The kid has been through so much already, he lost his parents, must he lose his brother too?"

Mac stated, "Nope."

Discord pointed, "On top of that, he got a glimpse of his future too."

The guys gawked at him, "What?!"

The chaotic being summoned the Orb of Pythia and gave them the quick lowdown of what happened when Rumble touched it.

They stood in shock with Spike voicing, "You don't really think he would turn into a criminal, do you?"

Soarin motioned, "At this rate, anything's possible…"

Capper hung his head, "I don't want the same fate happen to him as it did me…"

Discord made a guilty look, "Me neither… And most of this is my fault anyway, if I just refused to help the boy then all this could have been avoided! As such I am going to make it my personal duty to oversee that Rumble gets a bright future."

Soarin declared, "And I will take him in until Thunderlane wakes up." he left the hut then to find the colt.

Soon, he found Rumble's friends and asked them if they seen where Rumble went.

Pip replied, "He went toward the waterfall. We wanted to come with him but he told us he wanted to be alone."

Button added, "And that we shouldn't come near him or else we might get hurt."

Skeedaddle asked, "What did he mean by that?"

Soarin replied, "Don't worry about that, I'll talk to him and he'll play with you again soon enough. But it might take some time, okay?"

They nodded.

He went on to the waterfall where he saw the young pegasus sitting on the shore looking upset while wiping away tears.

Rumble heard the hoofsteps and shouted, "Go away!"

Soarin just kept walking toward him.

"I'm warning you! Stay away! I'm a danger to everyone around me!"

"That's not true, Rumble…"

The colt looked back in anguish, "But it is! My own brother got hurt because of me! I convinced my friends to go across the waterfall and I almost got them killed! I saw my future and I turn into a bad guy!"

"Discord told us about that, and I don't believe you will turn evil. I don't know what you saw but your destiny is in your own hooves, only you can decide what path you'll take. So do you want to be a criminal?"

"NO! No, I don't…" Rumble sniffled.

Soarin slightly smiled as he approached the colt and wrapped his arms around him and Rumble willingly embraced him, "You made mistakes, it's true, but you can still learn from your mistakes, to do some good."

"I want to be good…"

Soarin had him face him, "And you will be… I'll help you in whether way I can."

Rumble made a sad smile before going back to embrace the stallion. Soarin obliged and held him close, letting the young pegasus release all his pain.


	10. Bonding

Scootaloo was sleeping soundly when someone shook her awake. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

Rainbow stood on the edge of the bed while holding up a lantern.

Scootaloo sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Captain…? What's going on?"

Rainbow smiled, "Come on, sleepyhead, I got something I want to show you."

Scootaloo tiredly got out of bed while not disturbing her friends that were still sleeping. She followed after Rainbow Dash up to the deck to find that it was twilight out.

The filly was confused and inquired, "Why did you wake me up so early in the morning? Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet."

Rainbow set the lantern to the side and stated, "As I told you, I'm going to put some skills into you and this is one of them." she grabbed a wooden sword and threw it to the young pegasus.

Scootaloo fumbled to catch it.

"It's a daily exercise I learned at the Royal Equestrian Navy Academy."

"You were in the Royal Equestrian Navy Academy?!" the filly gawked.

"That's right, everything I learned about commanding a ship came from there." she looked sad for a moment before turning her attention to Scootaloo and got her own wooden sword, explaining, "I had to do this every day to keep being focused and alert."

"Did you have to start so early too?"

"Yup. Only we had to get up an hour earlier!"

"What?!"

The mare chuckled, "I'm kidding!" she straighten herself and went serious, "Now, I believe it's important for a young mare your age should learn the proper fighting techniques especially if you're on your own and no one's looking after you." she went around the filly to examined her. "The first thing you'll need to do is keep your stance wide." she moved the filly's legs in position, "Like that. Next, you need to keep your body lowered as you'll move forward. Got that?"

"I… I think so."

"Don't worry, we'll practice if we have to, swordfighting takes awhile to master although if I do say so myself I was able to advance to the next levels pretty quickly."

Scootaloo look on in awe, "Wow, really?!"

Rainbow nodded proudly, "Hm-mm."

"Do you think I'll be able to do that too?!"

"One way to find out." she took the fake sword in her mouth and Scootaloo followed suit as they prepared to combat. The wooden swords clashed together and for awhile there, Scootaloo managed to hang on until Rainbow disarmed her.

The filly sighed, "I guess I didn't do so good, uh?"

Dash exclaimed, "Are you kidding me?! That was amazing! You held out longer then I thought you would!"

"Really?!" Scoots said in excitement.

"You got a gift, kid, so let's not waste it, instead let's make it better!"

"Yes! Yes! Please!"

"Okay, I noticed you became unbalanced toward the end, you kept moving to one side a lot when really you need to use both sides. Here, watch my hooves." Scootaloo looked down to see Rainbow moving her hooves as she said, "Right, left, right, left, right, left, right and left again. You see?"

Scootaloo nodded.

"Now you try."

Scoots did as she was told and moved her hooves from right to left and repeated the process.

"Now try going backwards." Dash instructed.

Scootaloo kept going right to left while moving back and watched her forehooves while doing it.

"Good, but keep your eyes on me."

Scootaloo looked at her teacher and stared at her while still moving.

Dash smiled, "Good job."

Scootaloo smiled back.

* * *

Rumble groaned as Soarin led him to the lagoon, he rubbed his eyes as he complained, "Did we have to do this so early in the morning? The sun hasn't even come up yet!"

"You said wanted to do good from now on, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I'm going to train you on how to protect those around you and to do that we need to do this every day from now on."

"But why?"

"It's something I had to do when I was at the academy. It's an exercise to keep your mind sharp and alert, you see the earlier you get up the more you can get things done and be at your best. Does that make sense?"

"Uh, I guess." Rumble shrugged.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." he handed the colt a wooden sword then he took his own wooden sword as he taught the young pegasus the basics.

Shortly after that Rumble and Soarin clashed their pretend swords with their mouths and fought for awhile.

The older pegasus mumbled through, "Good, but remember don't lose your balance."

Rumble managed to make a, "Uh-ah!" noise.

They kept at it.

* * *

Rainbow and Scootaloo went into their second round of swordfighting and Scootaloo was exceeding beyond Dash's expectations.

 _Oh my gosh! I had no idea she would be this talented! She really is like a smaller version of me! I can also tell from her eyes she's determined and that she's willing to do what's necessary! Looks like I got my work cut out for me._

At the same time Soarin was marveling at Rumble's swordfighting skills, thinking, _Never have I seen such raw talent in a young colt! Most kids his age can't grasp the basics of swordplay! He's a fast learner and a skilled fighter. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by that, after all, Rumble has shown warrior-like qualities since his time on the island and he has shown some leadership skills among his friends. He is definitely a warrior born. And a warrior like that must have more training._

The sun had risen when Rainbow Dash ended the dueling lessons for the time being and led the filly to the helm where a bell was nearby and encouraged Scootaloo to ring it.

The young pegasus excitedly said, "Really?!"

Rainbow chuckled, "Go ahead, you earn it squirt."

Scootaloo would have been offended by the squirt comment but for some reason she didn't care because when Rainbow Dash said it was endearing and it made her like the older pegasus that much more. She rang the bell and in a matter of minutes, the entire crew came up on deck and lined up to face the captain.

Rainbow addressed them, "Look alive mateys! We got a long day ahead of us!"

Pinkie piped up, "But we always have a long day ahead of us!"

Rarity added in, "I must agree, it's the same thing day after day!"

Dash bellowed, "Quiet!" then she addressed her second mate, "Twilight, how much further are we to South Amareica?"

Twilight replied, "We still have 300 miles to go, Captain."

"Alright then, let's hope by the end of the day we get another 20 miles out of the way! Get your breakfasts and then resume your duties, am I understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" the crew saluted then went straight to the galley.

Rainbow Dash started to go back to her cabin and Scootaloo started to join the others but Rainbow noticed this and inquired, "Hey squirt, why don't you join me?"

Scootaloo stopped and looked back with a stunned expression, "Really? You want me to eat with you in your cabin?"

RD smiled, "Sure, why not?" her wing motioned her to follow, "Come on."

Scootaloo was beyond thrilled and happily went with her.

* * *

While Rumble was eating breakfast with his friends, Soarin was with his friends telling them how far Rumble's talents are.

"He's an excellent swordspony for a colt his age. He still has a lot to learn but he's very good at picking up cues and knows how to anticipate a challenger's next move."

They gawked at this information with Spike commenting, "Wow…"

Flash stated, "Wow is right. When I was in the royal guard it took me awhile before I mastered a sword."

"And it makes me think he's going to need more in order to keep himself occupied and challenged. Do you think you can help me make a special obstacle course that will give him more skills to learn and use?"

The guys agreed and nodded.

* * *

Scootaloo was loving every moment of dining with the captain especially since she was receiving special accommodations in the captain's quarters. For one it was roomier then the crowded gallery and the captain has better plates and silverware. But what she loved most was the captain sharing some of her stories from when she first became a pirate.

"…There we were surrounded by bandits… Celaeno and I were stuck side by side and then without a thought we fought the bandits together like we had rehearsed it, it was _awesome_. The way our movements were in sync to each other was incredible! As soon as we had beaten all of the bandits, we knew then that we would become the bestest of friends."

"That is so amazing!" Scoots' eyes gleamed.

Rainbow's eyes slightly casted down, "Yeah… it was…" she looked to the portrait again, "That's why I can't let her die."

Scootaloo nodded sympathetically, "I get that. If there had been a chance to save my parents I would have taken it."

They exchanged a sad smile until Pinkie showed up with more food mainly pancakes and muffins and cheerfully asked, "Who wants some more?!"

Both the mare and filly groaned.

Rainbow stated, "Pinkie you've already given us too much as it is."

"Yeah, we're stuffed."

Pinkie just shrugged, "Okay then, more for me!" she skipped out of the room while humming.

Scootaloo commented, "I'll never understand her."

Dash chuckled, "Don't worry you're not the only one. Pinkie Pie has always been the mysterious one of the crew, in fact the way she came to me was strange. Shortly after Celaeno got sick I had to look for a crew that would help me get to South Amareica to get the cure. She just showed up one day and asked me if I was looking for ship's cook and oddly enough at the time I was. It was like she read my mind somehow!"

"That's scary."

"It was and it still is. Pinkie always seems to know ahead of time of what everyone's thinking."

"So how did you know you can trust her if she was doing creepy things like that?"

"Pinkie displayed that she was silly most of the time and therefore could not be taken seriously so I figured she was harmless enough. And so I tested her cooking skills and I got to say she's really good at it. I decided that I wasn't going to get another cook as good as her and given how short on time I was to find the cure, I just let it be."

"How did you meet the others then? Apple Bloom told me you rescued her and her sister when they were on raft and Sweetie Belle was with Rarity when you hired her."

"Well Fluttershy is an old friend of mine and was willing to come with me. Twilight was trying to book passage to go somewhere else when I saw her displaying skills of reading and writing and thought she would be useful. Shortly after that she became our navigator. And yes, Rarity was struggling with being a seamstress while trying to raise her sister, so I figured she needed the bits. And lastly, Applejack was on a raft with Apple Bloom when we came across them on the sea."

"Apple Bloom told me it was because they were looking for their brother."

"Yeah, that's why I let them on the ship before I decided to make AJ my first mate."

"Will she still stay first mate after you rescue Celaeno?"

"Actually, I'm planning on giving her the ship so she can continue your search. When Celaeno gets better I'm going rejoin her crew."

"Where is her crew? Why didn't they come with you?"

Rainbow chuckled, "You're a smart kid for asking those questions. The crew decided to stay with their captain to help make sure she receives her medicine that helps slows the poison from taking effect. An old friend of mine, Professor Quibble Pants made the medicine but now he's on his way to South Amareica to join us."

A thought occurred to Scootaloo and asked, "What will you do with me when you finish with your mission?"

Rainbow's eyes widen in surprise, she hadn't thought about what she was going to do with the filly after they were done with this entire voyage. She stammered, "Well… um… I guess we have to send you to an orphanage… Because you're too young to live on your own…"

"Hey! I've managed to make this far! I don't need to live in one of those horrible places!"

"How do you know an orphanage is horrible?"

She turned her head away in sadness, "Because I've been in one after my parents died… I didn't like it then and I never want to go back again… When I got the chance, I escaped. I survived by stealing, I didn't like it but I didn't have a choice… I slept in alleyways, barns, abandon apartments, and under the stars. I tried sleeping in a cave once, but it just creeped me out."

Rainbow gawked at the filly's tale, "Sweet Celestia…"

Scootaloo continued, "So please, just let me go my own way, I'll be fine… really…" but she sounded unsure at the end.

Dash put a wing around her, "Aw, kid… You really had it rough, hadn't you?"

Scootaloo sighed, "Yeah, I guess… but it's all I've ever known…"

"What were your parents like? Do you remember?"

"My father was an explorer and my mother would always accompany him because they hated being apart from each other, eventually they had me and they settled down in a village but then… the pirates came… and…" she wept in her hooves.

Rainbow brought the distraught filly closer and hugged her. The mare eyed the drawer once more and thought of all the happy memories of her childhood, it was so bright compared to Scootaloo's. She had hopes and dreams for the future while this filly was force to grow up too soon and faced the harsh realities of life. It was so sad and upsetting, because a filly like her deserved to live a carefree life before becoming an adult. She thought of when she lost Soarin and her career and realized she and the filly were in same boat when it came to life's disappointments.

Scootaloo was still crying and a strange idea occurred to Rainbow, she and Soarin have discussed starting a family after a few years of being married but now that he wasn't around anymore and it was just her… what if she…

She addressed the filly, "Listen, I know it hurts… but if there's one thing I've learn is that you got to keep moving forward no matter the pain. Cause when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. It may seem your fears and doubts are all you got but when there's a light shining deep inside you can squash them."

Scoot sniffled and looked up while wiping away her tears, "You really think so?"

"I know so…" she smiled.

Scootaloo smiled in return.

"Hey, how would you like to sleep here tonight?"

"Wow! Really?!"

"You bet! Now, go ahead and join the other cabin girls and start working."

Scootaloo saluted, "Aye-aye, Captain!" and she ran out in excitement.

Rainbow Dash kept smiling and went straight to the drawer to pull out all of her parents' letters out.


	11. A Creature by Any Other Species

Rumble and his friends gawked at the large obstacle course that was built in a clearing by Soarin and the other guys.

Flash went up to them and commented, "Quite the sight, isn't it?"

The boys nodded dumbfoundedly.

Soarin explained, "Flash and I combined our training expertise to make this and Spike, Capper, and Big Mac were kind enough to help build it. We figured you boys could use it to occupy yourselves instead of looking for trouble and also to help you build skills to help you survive."

Button Mash blurted out, "That is so cool!"

The others agreed excitedly.

Flash inquired, "You ready to get started?"

"Yeah!" they shouted.

Soarin lifted his hoof up, "Okay then, ready… set… GO!" when his hoof came down, the boys ran like the wind with Rumble taking the lead.

The first obstacle was to climb the net ladder to reach the rope bridge. From there they had to swing down a rope to reach the hurdles going over and under. Next was a dirt-made tunnel where they had to crawl inside and at the end of the tunnel were dodging panels. Then the balancing beam came next followed by a ditch that the boys had to jump over. Then they had to climb up an apex ladder before going down again to make it to the final obstacle which was a large mud puddle and the boys had to make a long jump to get across.

Soarin watched carefully to see how each of the boys were doing. Pipsqueak's small size made it hard for him to be a fast runner and good jumper but at least he was able to get through the hurdles and could get through the tunnel faster. Button was doing fine but he did have trouble keeping his balance. Skeedaddle was doing good too but he got dizzy at the panels. As for Rumble, he was a one stallion army being able to combat through every obstacle with ease.

Flash saw the same thing in amazement and whispered to him, "You weren't kidding."

Soarin whispered back, "Told you he needed the obstacle course."

When Rumble jumped over the muddle puddle he landed in front of his mentor and panted.

Soarin patted his back, "Great job, kiddo!"

"Hey, it was easy." he smirked before dropping in exhaustion.

Button, Skeedaddle, and Pip finally caught up to the puddle and they hesitated to leap. Finally Button took the jump but he barely made it and ended up getting mud on his hooves, he groaned. Skeedaddle tried to get a running start and but like Button he ended up in the mud too but face first. Pip eyed the mud then his short legs and decided to just forgo it and went around the puddle.

Spike and Capper chuckled at the colt's obvious solution.

Button and Skeedaddle saw this and kicked mud away in frustration.

Rumble then got a sneaky idea and jumped right for the puddle, yelling, "Cannonball!" and splashed his friends! Pip joined right in and the colts started a mud fight, laughing playfully.

Flash tried to get their attention, "Uh, boys- boys!"

Soarin stopped him, "Let them have their fun, after all, when we were colts, could you resist a giant mud puddle?"

Mac shook his head, "Nope."

Flash snorted, "Okay, you got me."

Soarin called out, "Just make sure you wash yourselves off before coming back to the village, boys!"

"Okay Soarin!" they called back.

On that note, the guys left the younger generation to their fun.

Spike inquired, "Have you come up with any more plans to get off the island?"

Soarin replied, "Not yet but Rumble and I have been working on his brother's raft to see if it'll work. We decided to forgo the idea of making it bigger because at this rate it would be better to have a couple of ponies make the journey and come back with a ship outside the island's borders and remember those breathable currents we talked about? Well, by having that ship ready the others can swim under the storm and they'll finally be off!"

Capper complimented, "Hey, that is a great idea!"

Spike and Mac agreed.

Flash voiced in concern, "It is a good plan, but I worry of how well it can work. The raft would have to get pass the reef and then get pass the storm…"

Soarin said, "I know, but it's something I have to try…" he frowned and stomped his hoof in anger, "Because I can't take it anymore! Every night I dream of her and it's becoming more frequent with each passing day! I just want to get back to her!" he leaned his head against a coconut tree in sorrow.

The guys exchanged sad looks behind him before Spike put a claw on his shoulder for comfort and the rest followed.

Flash declared, "Let's get that raft done."

Soarin looked back at him with a determined look.

* * *

Rumble and the boys had so much fun in the mud that it was taking longer to clean the sludge off. They were washing next to the waterfall, and Pip put his head in the pool. He briefly opened his eyes and marveled at the sight of colorful rocks and fish living at the bottom. But then suddenly he spotted something like a bigger fish but it had the head of a pony! He yelped and nearly forgot he was holding his breath that he lifted his head out of the water and gasped loudly.

Skeedaddle asked, "Pip, you okay?"

The colt exclaimed, "I just saw a seapony!"

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Just look!" he put his head back in and the others followed.

They looked around and saw only fish and rocks until they saw the seapony! Their eyes widen in shock as seaponies were only legends but yet there was one actually there! It was white with bright blue fins, and when it spotted them, it looked just surprised as them before timidly waving at them. Rumble motioned the seapony to come closer. The creature did so and slowly rose up to the surface where the boys were able to take a breath.

"Hello!" the creature spoke.

The colts gawked at him.

Skeedaddle slowly pointed, "Are… are you… an actual seapony?"

"Well yes, and no."

"Huh?" the boys voiced in confusion.

"Let me explain, my name is Terramar, I am a seapony but my true species is hippogriff but given how invaders once threaten our home of Mt. Aris we had to live under the sea as seaponies but thanks to Princess Skystar we were given a piece of the magic pearl that's our sacred treasure and can transform at will of being either a hippogriff or seapony. Watch." he held up his pearl piece and it glowed making him a hippogriff!

"Cool!" the boys proclaimed.

Terramar flapped above them then lowered to the ground.

Rumble questioned, "Can your pearl turn other beings like us into seaponies too?"

"Hmm, you know I don't know."

"Can you try?"

"I suppose but I don't know who you are."

Skeedaddle said, "Sorry about that, I'm Skeedaddle, that's Rumble, Button Mash, and Pipsqueak."

"I'm pleased to meet you all." Terramar smiled.

Pip asked, "Do you live in the pool, Terramar?"

The hippogriff shook his head, "No, I just come by to visit, it's my secret hiding spot. There's a secret underwater cave that connects to Mt. Aris and it's a good thing too because we can see the storm clouds that surround this island and it's not pretty."

Rumble said, "So even if we do want to get off we won't be able to with those storm clouds?"

"Yup, sorry to say."

"Do you think you can try changing one of us into a seapony now?"

"Sure." he took Rumble's hoof and touched the broken gem. In a bright glow they find themselves in the water and… they were seaponies!

The guys gasped at seeing Rumble's transformation.

Rumble was amazed as he swam around the pool with his new fins. He made a few flips and jumps out of the water. He exclaimed, "This is so incredible!"

Button declared, "I wanna try that!"

Pip stated, "Me too!"

The both of them jumped into the water where Terramar helped them transform.

All three colts swam in their new bodies in joy.

Button told their shore side friend, "Come on, Skeedaddle join us!"

"That's okay! I'm not a water pony anyway."

Rumble had a bright idea, "Hey, I know what you can do instead…"

* * *

The raft was completely finished as they had added the sail to it and put in the lagoon. Soarin had volunteered to test to it out and steady himself on the floating device. He told himself, "Okay, this is it, the day that changes everything…" he touched the compass around his neck, "For Rainbow Dash…" and he started to sail himself to the reef where the wind and waves started to pick up and made the makeshift boat toss and turn. Soarin tried to steer the raft but the waves kept tossing him around to the point where it pushed him back toward the lagoon and the raft split apart making him fall into the water and washed up back onto the beach.

He saw the guys looking on in pity and he turned away his head in shame.

"You don't have to say it… I failed. Miserably…" he smacked his face in the wet sand.

Spike uneasily said, "We can… make another one?"

Soarin shook his head, "It won't work." he slowly got up, "I'm… I'm never getting off this isle, am I? None of us are…" he touched his compass again in despair. _I'm so sorry, Dash… I thought I could find my way to you but… I didn't…_ A tear formed in his eye and it dropped.

Capper frowned and expressed, "Come on now, we can't just give up. We'll get you ponies off the island somehow."

Flash sadly said, "No… it's over. Soarin's right, it was pointless to think we could escape when we couldn't…"

Big Mac sighed, "Eeyup…"

Spike and Capper looked at their melancholy friends helplessly, wishing someway to fix this for them.

Suddenly Skeedaddle ran in and yelled, "We found something! Come quick!"

That got the stallions out of their depressed mood and concern filled them as they followed after the colt.

Skeedaddle led them to the waterfall where suddenly Rumble, Button, and Pip leapt up from the water and shock overcame the grownups upon seeing the boys. The seacolts splashed back into the pool and then swam up to the adults with playful smiles on their faces.

Rumble said, "Pretty neat, uh?"

Spike sputtered out, "How- What- Huh?!"

Capper gestured, "Someone please offer an explanation."

The others agreed.

Terramar surfaced, making himself known and spoke, "I can." then he used the pearl to change into a hippogriff making the adults even more shocked and confused.

When Terramar finished the story, Rumble motioned him to change him and his friends back and the hippogriff did. The boys were back to being regular colts.

"That was so awesome!" exclaimed Button.

"It sure was!" agreed Pip.

Soarin just stared at the waterfall in bewilderment, since he first came to this place, never had he thought there would be an underwater cave this whole time. If he had the ability to breathe underwater he could have swam under the island to escape… His eyes widen as he slowly turned to look at Terramar and realized…

"Terramar." he said, "Is it possible to swim under the island as long as you remain a seapony?"

The hippogriff replied, "Well, sure. I do it all the time. In fact, my people have lived under the water for so long that some of us have stayed seaponies."

Spike asked, "Doesn't that get confusing?"

"It does. In fact, I have a hard time deciding which place I like most. Mt. Aris or Seaequestria."

Capper commented, "Ouch."

Pip suggested, "Well I think you should live under water, it's cool being a seapony."

Rumble pointed, "You should stick to air, I'm for fun in the water and all and transforming into another creature is awesome but nothing beats flying around in the sky."

Terramar stated, "But that's my problem, I like living in both worlds."

Skeedaddle mentioned, "Wow, Mt. Aris and Seaequestria must both be special if you can't decide between them."

"They are, but also my Dad lives on Mt. Aris while my Mom lives in Seaequestria."

Flash questioned, "They chose to live separately?"

Soarin added softly, "I can't imagine what that be like…" he clutched his compass to his heart.

"And that's what makes the choice harder."

Pip said, "I wish we can see your homes and help you decide."

Rumble's eyes lit up and declared, "Hey! Maybe we can! Terramar can turn us into seaponies and we can see for ourselves of what his homes are like!"

Button and Pip started cheering until the adults made them stop with Flash saying.

"Now wait just a moment, it's too dangerous for young colts like you to venture off to another location without adult supervision."

They groaned.

"Besides, it's time for you boys to head back to your huts, your parents will be wondering where you are."

Skeedaddle, Pip, and Button sighed, "Okay…" they said their farewells to Rumble and Terramar and went.

Terramar transformed into a seapony and splashed into the pool, telling them, "I have to get going anyway, my Mom will have dinner waiting for me."

Soarin motioned, "Wait, Terramar, I know we shouldn't be asking this, but we could really use your help."

The seapony was unsure, "I don't know of how much help I can be."

Soarin said, "You can help us get off this island."

Flash caught on, "He's right! We've been shipwreck for so long that we were just about to give up when you came to us. You just maybe our only hope of getting off!"

Mac nodded, "Eeyup!"

Rumble realized the stallions were right and told Terramar, "If there is any way you can help us, then we can help you with your problem!"

The seapony liked the sound of that and said, "Okay, I'll see what I can do, but first I would need to ask Princess Skystar if she'll allow me to bring visitors to our homes."

Soarin stated, "Meet us here tomorrow morning and let us know what she said."

"You got it!" he waved to them before diving underwater and was gone.

Capper inquired, "Do you think his princess will allow it?"

Soarin kept holding his compass, "Honestly, I really hope she does, because this just maybe our one last shot of getting off. I have waited so long to be reunited with the love of my life that I'll do anything to be with her again."

Rumble was surprised to see Soarin like this. He knew that the older pegasus was engaged to be married before coming to the island but he didn't show any hint of being desperate in getting back to his bride before now.

The colt told his mentor, "I'm sure Terramar will help us even if he can't get this Princess Skystar's permission. He needs our help as much as we need his."

Soarin slightly smiled at the young pegasus before wrapping a wing around him in comfort, "I hope you're right."


	12. To Raise a Child

Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo as they were cleaning around the galley, "So what's like sleeping in the captain's cabin?"

Scoots replied gleefully, "It's been great! The Cap tells me the greatest bedtime stories of all sorts of legends that have to do with the sea. And she lets me see all the neat stuff she's collected on her adventures!"

"Wow!" the red-headed filly exclaimed then said, "I'll admit I'm a little jealous that the captain's been giving you all this extra attention that us cabin girls wouldn't normally get."

"Gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, it's just I never had this kind of attention before. Even when my parents were still alive they were always busy and didn't have much time for me."

AB sadly expressed, "Gosh… I guess I thought that every pony had parents that looked out for them and would spend time with them since Applejack would always tell me stories of our parents being that loving and kind to her and Big Mac…"

Scootaloo's eyes widen, "You never knew your parents?"

"I was just a baby when it happened… so yeah…"

"Dang that's…" she shook her head, "Guess I was luckier than I thought."

"Maybe, but it's still sad to know that you lost them…"

Scoots made a sad smile and friendly nudged her friend, "Hey, we orphans need to stick together."

They embraced.

* * *

Rainbow Dash made it to the cargo hold where she carefully went toward a large cider barrel and got herself a mug before pouring the liquid from the nozzle. She took a couple of gulps and sighed in relief, then with a sly smirk on face she got some more and started drinking when suddenly Applejack jumped out from behind the barrel and shouted, "Ah-ha!"

Rainbow spat her cider out in shock and nervously faced her first mate, "Oh, hey, AJ… I was just… uh… inspecting the cargo! Yeah! I was totally making sure that nothing was missing or stolen. Cause that's what a good captain does!" she made a cheesy grin hoping her friend would buy the excuse.

Applejack gave her dubious look, "Huh-ah… And you were checking to see that no pony was taking more than their fair share of cider?"

"Exactly!"

AJ said with a hint of sarcasm, "Well that's good, because I've been checking the barrels and it seems that we're running low then we should be at this point of the voyage. I checked to make sure there weren't any leaks either but since there weren't I just can't figure out what the problem is." She eyed Dash.

Rainbow coolly replied, "Well that's too bad, I sure hope you find out the cause soon." she slowly backed away and was about to get out when a gunshot sounded off and a bullet whizzed past her and it hit the side of a crate. She turned to see Applejack holding up one of her pistols before blowing away the smoke.

Dash angrily yelled, " _Are you trying to get me killed?!_ "

"Of course not! I missed, didn't I?"

"And what if you didn't?! I don't want Scootaloo to be motherless again!"

Applejack dropped her pistol in shock from hearing that sentence before she uttered in disbelief, "Is… is that true…? You… you would raise her as your own…? As her mother?"

Rainbow rubbed her neck and blushed, "Well… yeah… I've been thinking about it these last couple of days and the more I spend time with her, the more I really want to adopt her and raise her." she smirked, "Besides you know how awesome I would be as a mom."

Applejack started to sniffle and Rainbow inquired in confusion, "Are you… crying?" finding hard to believe her ship mate would actual cry given she always has a tough exterior.

AJ's eyes welled with tears, "I am! It's the most beautiful thing I ever heard from ya!"

"Okay! Don't get all sappy on me!"

The first mate wiped her eyes as she expressed, "My heartiest congratulations to you, Captain."

"Thanks." she smiled, "Soar and I have been meaning to have a family but as you know it couldn't happen so why not adopt a filly that's just as awesome as me? Wouldn't you agree?"

"Can't argue with that. But are you sure you're up to it? I mean, raising a foal is no easy feat, _believe me."_

"Aw, you worry too much, AJ, Scoots and I will get along just fine."

"That's not what I mean, you taking on a huge responsibility now, that filly will look to you for guidance and support, to care and nurture her."

"I know that!"

" _But_ it also means you'll have to discipline her when you have to. You'll have to give her tough love when she does something wrong."

Dash arrogantly replied, "Please, I'm the captain of a ship, who better than me can give out the best punishments?"

Applejack sighed, "There is a difference between running a ship and raising a child. But I guess you'll find out soon enough." she smiled, "Now let's go tell the rest of the cabinet about this."

* * *

Pinkie squealed in joy, "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A DAUGHTER! THIS CALLS FOR AN ADOPTION PARTY!" she bounced around the cabin like crazy.

Rarity beamed, "Darling, I'm so proud of you, what a better way to move on with your life then by adopting a filly for your own?"

Twilight nodded, "I agree. This just maybe the thing you needed to forget your past troubles."

Fluttershy had tears of joy welling in her eyes, "I wish you and Scootaloo nothing but happiness."

Applejack smiled, "Same goes me. But don't forget what I told ya before."

"Relax, Applejack. I'm just glad that I have all your support in this matter, I just hope my parents will feel the same, not sure how they'll react to being grandparents all of a sudden."

Fluttershy gasped, "You finally read their letters?!"

"I sure did! And you know what? You were right all along Flutters, I was worried for nothing, turn out, my parents just wanted to know if I was okay with what happen and that they wanted me to reach out to them. They even wanted to know what sort of adventures I had making sure I was happy."

The yellow pegasus smiled warmly, "See? Your parents don't care you ended up a pirate, your happiness is all they wanted for you."

"Well, I can now proudly tell them that I am happy… Having all you as friends, getting a daughter… This is the life I was meant to have and I couldn't ask for anything better. My heart shall never forget what I had and I will always wish that it could've had happen but I will take what is, for it makes me feel alive…" her eyes shone bright.

The group gushed at the sentiment and slowly they went into a group hug.

* * *

Rainbow Dash rang the bell making the crew stop with what they were doing and faced their captain as she proclaimed for all to hear.

"Mares, I have an important announcement to make!" she looked down and spotted the cabin girls, "Scootaloo, could you come up here please?"

Scoots had wide eyes and exchanged looks with her friends who were just as confused as her before she went up to face the captain and saluted, "Yes, Ma'am?"

Rainbow made a slight smirk, "You're going to have to address me as something else soon…"

"Huh?"

"You'll see…" and addressed the crew once more, "Ever since this filly has come aboard our ship, I've been getting to know her better, so much so that I have decided to adopt her!"

There was a large gasp before everyone started cheering but Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were completely stunned by the news.

Scootaloo was just as shocked and uttered, "Are… are you serious?"

Dash smiled brightly at her and wrapped a wing around her, "Very."

The filly looked to the Captain's inner circle and saw they were smiling and nodding their heads toward her.

Scoots' eyes widen finally grasping the idea and suddenly released a large shriek forcing everyone to cover their ears and it went on for the longest time.

Pinkie exclaimed over the sound, "Wow! I knew she would be excited but not this much!"

Dash-using her wings to plug her ears- declared, "You got to admit, the kid's has got a great set of lungs!"

Rarity yelled out, "How much longer do you think it'll last?! I don't think my ears can take anymore!"

Scootaloo then stopped and shouted, "I can't believe this is happening! It's like a dream come true!"

Rainbow chuckled, "You better believe it, kiddo."

Tears threaten to escape her as she went to her new mother and hugged her tightly. Dash returned it.

Sweetie Belle turned to her friend and commented, "Isn't this exciting, Apple Bloom? Scootaloo just got adopted by the captain!"

AB tried to smile and said, "Yeah… it's great…"

Sweetie noticed the tone and asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." she denide.

"Well… if you're sure…?"

"I am." Bloom stated but the look on her face said otherwise.

* * *

Scootaloo was getting ready for bed in the cabin as Rainbow Dash went over the plans she had for them.

"As soon as I cure Celaeno, I'll find us a house on a remote island where no one can disturb us. It'll just be you and me, what do you think, squirt?"

"I love it!" she flapped her wings excitedly as she crawled onto the cot.

"Of course, you'll still have to do your cabin girl duties, because everyone needs to do their part on the ship."

"Sure, I don't mind." she released a yawn.

Dash smiled, "It has been a big day, hasn't it?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Uh-ah, especially when Pinkie threw that party after you made the announcement."

"Yup, classic Pinkie Pie, but I'm glad she did it, because it was something worth celebrating." Rainbow helped tucked her new daughter in.

Scootaloo sighed and laid her head on the pillow, asking, "Will it always be like this from now on?"

"Oh, you betcha." The mare used her wing to tickle the filly's chin.

Scoots giggled from the touch.

Dash kissed her forehead, "Good night, Scootaloo."

"Good night… Mom…" she softly replied before she closed her eyes.

Rainbow nearly cried from hearing that and slowly moved away to blow out the candle and went to her own bed while still looking at the sleeping filly before shortly falling asleep herself.

The night wore on before Scootaloo started to groan in her sleep and tossed and turned in the bed, and then suddenly she woke up screaming!

Rainbow Dash was startled out of her slumber and rushed over to her daughter, "Scootaloo! It's okay! It's just a nightmare!"

Scootaloo then burst into tears and cried into her mother's chest.

Rainbow wrapped her hoofs around her and rubbed her back, "It's okay… it's okay…"

"It was horrible! It was like I was reliving their deaths all over again!"

"Your parents?"

"Yes!" and she continued to cry.

"Oh, kiddo… I'm sorry… I know what that's like…"

She looked up with wet eyes, "You… you do?"

"Yes… When my fiancé was taken by a typhoon I kept dreaming about him disappearing into a storm and how I couldn't do anything to save him… Those dreams still haunt me to this day."

"So… they won't go away…?" her eyes welled up again, "Ever…?"

Rainbow winced and quickly added, "I'm sure that's not the case with you!" she softened her tone, "When I was a kid, my mother would sing this special lullaby just for me whenever I had nightmares, and you know what, they worked! So want to give it a try?"

Scootaloo slightly nodded, "Hm-mm…"

"Okay, just close your eyes and rest your head back…" the filly did as she said then slowly she started to sing, " _Dry your eyes… Everything's alright… I am here to hold you, I won't let you go… Lay your head… Let me calm your fears… You are safe forever, I'll always be here… I know there's pain locked deep in your heart… You feel like you're lost, all alone… But just when it seems, it's hard to believe… The promise of love leads you home… When the rain falls, lift up your eyes… There's a rainbow just standing by… And the colors will light up the sky… Bringing hope to your heart… Guide you away through the dark… Where you'll find me… always with you…"_

She saw Scootaloo had fallen back to sleep. With a smile on her face she went back to her own bed and whispered, "I wish you could be here, Soarin, you would have loved her."

* * *

 ** _AN: The song, "Always With You" is from The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale. This will be the last filler chapter for awhile as the next chapters will really pick up the pace._**


	13. Homeward Bound

Discord questioned while in his sandy throne room, "Are you sure this seapony or hippogriff or whatever he is, can actually be trusted to get you off this island?"

Soarin stated, "He's our only chance of getting off, unless you can somehow give us the ability to breathe underwater then we don't have to wait for him to come back to give us an answer."

"Alas, those powers became limited when I was banished to this fair isle. I know because I try swimming underneath the storm but my gills were only around for a short time before they disappeared without me doing it! Oh how I hated those sisters for covering all their basics."

"As much as I should be glad they gave you the punishment you deserved but I'm beyond upset that they ended up trapping sailors in the process and have done nothing to help."

"Probably because they were afraid I would make an escape attempt by using you poor souls."

"But you've changed! I know you have! You've done so much for us to survive and you gave sanctuary to Capper, Spike and all the rest who needed to escape oppression! So why won't they lift the spell and set us all free?!"

Discord shrugged, "Who knows? Deities have always worked in mysterious ways, I myself did things that didn't make sense at the time but later it did."

Soarin sighed before asking, "So, if he does let us come with him, what will you do?"

"Stay here of course until you come back with a ship to rescue the other ponies. Besides it's just as well I stay put with the other creatures, they'll need a guiding light to keep them from hurting themselves."

Soar rolled his eyes, "You just like the idea of ruling over others."

The draconequus chuckled, "You know me so well."

"Maybe, but I still don't know that much about you, like why did you become a villain in the first place?"

"Like I would ever tell you that, besides you never told me the juiciest parts of your relationship with your fiancée."

"Because there was nothing to tell! We courted just like any other couple! We never did anything scandalous!"

"Oh, poo… that's not interesting in the least bit."

"Hey, we made things interesting enough while we were dating. Dash was always making sure we did something fun and exciting."

"Hm… Sounds like she's quite the catch that are you sure she'll still be available when you get back? It has been over two years since you last saw each other…"

"Don't you dare say that! Rainbow Dash and I made an everlasting vow of love and faithfulness! We shall forever remain loyal to each other! I know deep down that she's still waiting for me!"

"Okay, okay!" Discord held his hands up to shield himself from the pegasus' passionate rant, "Sheesh… ask a question…"

Soarin started to leave, "I have to get going now, it's almost time to meet Terramar."

"Make sure you come back with what the hipposeapony said."

"Naturally, we'll need to think of a Plan B in case the answer is no." on that note he left.

* * *

Soarin, Flash, Spike, Capper, Big Mac, and Rumble were back at the waterfall as they waited. Then right on cue, Terramar in seapony form swam in and went to them.

They eagerly looked on as the young seapony got closer.

Terramar gleefully spoke, "I got great news!"

Soarin had a hopeful expression, "She said 'yes'?!"

"You'll see!" he dived back into the water before resurfacing with another seapony that was brightly colored in yellow and blue.

She let out a squeal, "Oh my goodness! Aren't you all amazing! I never thought I would get to meet actual ponies, a dragon, and an Abyssinan in my life! It's such a pleasure to meet all of you! I am Princess Skystar of the hippogriffs, or seaponies, whichever you prefer is fine by me."

The group bowed in respect except Rumble until Flash had to gently push him down.

Capper spoke on their behalf, "And it's an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

Skystar replied, "Why thank you, I understand from Terramar here that you've been trying to get off this island for some time now."

Capper pointed to the stallions, "They are, but Spike and me are fine where we are."

She addressed the ponies, "Well if you wish to get off then we be more than happy to help!"

Soarin, Flash, and Big Mac voiced out, "You will?!"

"Uh-ah! You're lucky, because had your request gone to my mother she would have outright refuse! But she's on a journey right now looking for an important object and since she left the kingdom in my fins or talons I can make the call!"

Soarin beamed, "You have no idea how much we appreciate this."

Rumble said to his sea friend, "Hey, Terramar, that means I can help you with your problem!"

Terramar brightly smiled at this until Flash told Rumble, "It'll have to wait until we get back, sorry."

Both boys groaned.

Skystar mentioned, "I'll have an entourage to personally escort you back to wherever you came from!" she asked Terramar, "Say cuz, do you think Uncle Sky Beak would want to come too?"

Spike pointed, "Wait… you two are related?"

Terramar nervously chuckled, "I guess I forgot to mention that…"

Rumble gapped, "You're a prince?!"

"More or less." he gestured between him and Skystar, "Our mothers are sisters so yeah…"

Skystar whispered loudly behind her fin, "He just doesn't like it when others treat him differently."

Terramar said, "I'm already different as it is, why add to that?"

Capper slightly smiled, "I know how that is, boi."

Spike agreed, "Yup. We've been there too, being the different species that we are."

Skystar declared, "Well, if you're ready, Terramar and I can change you into seaponies and you'll be on your way!" she twirled in excitement.

Soarin looked down to Rumble, "You're sure you want to come? You can still stay with Discord until we get back."

The colt made a determined face, "No, I want to go. Anything to get my brother to wake up faster."

"Okay, but remember you have to do everything we say for your safety."

"I know, you told me this last night. I won't cause any trouble, I promise."

"Alright…" he faced the princess again, "Can we have a few moments to say our goodbyes to our friends?"

The hyper sea princess told him, "Oh! By all means, take as long as you need."

Soarin sighed happily, "Thank you."

* * *

The group was back in the village where they told the other castaways the good news. They wished them luck with their journey and some told them to hurry back. Rumble was having a hard time saying goodbye to his best friends and vice versa.

Pip said, "Just make sure you come back as soon as possible."

Button Mash pointed, "Yeah, and don't forget to bring back a ship so we can all go home!"

Skeedaddle voiced in concern, "I hope you don't run into sea monsters or anything."

Rumble laughed, "If I do I'll make sure to teach 'em a lesson they'll never forget!"

While the boys made their final goodbye, Flash, Soarin, and Big Mac had finished their farewells before they turned to Capper and Spike. Flash asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Capper stated, "Why should we? You're going to Equestria, it's not like we'll be welcomed there anyway."

Spike nodded, "He's right."

Soarin said, "Okay, we can respect that."

Spike added, "Good luck guys, I hope you have a safe trip."

Rumble joined them then and had overheard, "Wait, you guys aren't coming with us?"

Capper replied, "That's right, kiddo."

Rumble made a pout, "Aw no! I was hoping to spend more time with you two! We were going to have so much fun together!"

Capper and Spike eyed each other feeling stunned.

The young pegasus hung his head and turned away, "But… you know it's fine… I can just do what I can to entertain myself… all alone…" he sighed.

The stallions looked to the cat and dragon seeing the conflict on their faces.

Flash whispered to Soarin, "Should we be discouraging Rumble or encouraging him?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I want the guys to come, but I don't want to force them."

Mac uttered in, "Eeyup."

Finally Capper inquired to the colt, "Would you be terribly upset if we didn't come?"

Rumble answered with innocent eyes, "Well… um… maybe a little?"

Spike slowly started, "Well then… maybe we can come as long as we don't get too close to Equestria's borders."

Capper agreed, "That could work, good thinking, pal of mine."

Soarin questioned, "So does that mean…?

The cat motioned, "I guess this means we're coming after all."

Rumble lit up, "Really?!" he flew up in delight, "Yippee!"

Flash asked the creatures, "You do realize you two been played, right?"

Capper said, "Oh, we know. Who do you think taught him how to scam like that?"

Spike pointed, "Just knowing he cares about us is enough for us."

Soarin shrugged, "Can't argue with that."

* * *

They were back at the waterfall with Flash apologizing to the seaponies, "Sorry we took so long, there were a lot of people wanting to wish us farewell."

Skystar proclaimed, "No problem! I always make sure my subjects get my goodbyes whenever I go somewhere! Like this morning, I had to reassure them that I was leaving for a good cause and not abandoning them or anything!"

Spike winced, "That's… good to know."

Terramar inquired, "So are you ready to go?"

The group glanced at each other with Soarin stating, "We're ready." with him thinking while touching his compass, _Me especially…_

Skystar announced dramatically, "Then we begin with the transformation!" she took hold of Flash's hoof that was the closest to her, "Join hooves, or hands whichever works for you."

They did as she said with Flash taking hold of Big Mac's hoof and the stallion touched Spike's claw with the dragon grabbing Capper's paw. Capper held Rumble's hoof in which the colt took Soarin's hoof who received Terramar's fin.

The princess exclaimed in a sing-song tone, " _Get ready!_ "

The pearl pieces glowed bright as the magic transferred from the seaponies and onto the ponies and creatures. The glow enveloped them and one by one they grew fins and gills. Once the transformation was done they splashed into the water. Skystar and Terramar joined them underwater to see their new forms.

The stallions marveled at their tail fins, with a fin at the back of the tail sporting their cutie marks. Rumble swam around them saying, "Pretty neat, right?" and wiggled his tail fin.

Flash cried out, "It certainly is!"

Soarin silently agreed and thought that his beloved would have loved this. He pictured them swimming together as seaponies. The idea of Rainbow being a seapony was very appealing to him. Pony or not, his Rainbow Dash would look good in any form.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Spike swimming up to them and was shocked.

"Whoa, Spike."

Rumble gawked, "Oh cool!"

Spike was a water dragon with his scales shimmering and his wings were glossed over. His legs were gone and in place was a long tail fin.

Flash said, "Wow, buddy, you look amazing!"

Spike flushed, "Really? You think so?"

Mac motioned, "Eeyup!"

An annoyed voice called out, "Well y'all are lucky. Look at what I got stuck with…"

They turned toward where Capper's voice was and once they saw, they gapped at the sight before laughing like crazy.

Capper had become a large catfish and wore an irritated expression on his face. "Yes, ha-ha, let's all laugh at the cat that's became a fish. Hilarious…"

Spike told him, "Sorry, Cap, but you got to admit it is a little ironic."

The catfish sarcastically replied, "Gee, I had no idea."

Skystar swam up, "It takes awhile to get used to but I'm sure all of you will love your new forms soon enough."

Capper stated, "Just as long as we can go back to our true forms when this is all over, I'll be happy."

The princess gestured, "Well now that we'll all seaponies or sea creatures we can swim under the island and head to Seaequestria. Follow me!" she took the lead and went toward the underwater cave.

The group was right behind her and when entering the cave they marveled at the sight. They swam in the cave for awhile before they saw a light ahead. Skystar and Terramar swam toward it. Soon they emerged from the water followed by the others.

Soarin, Flash, and Big Mac were overwhelmed with joy. They were off the island, they were finally off.

Terramar pointed to a dark cloudy area that was almost touching the water nearby.

"See, that's what your island looks like on the outside."

Rumble gapped, "Wow…"

The grown-ups frowned.

Flashbacks of the storm went through Soarin's mind and he cursed himself for going near the area in the first place. He thought it was just a regular storm he had encountered on the sea before, never had he imagined it was magical just to keep a powerful spirit imprisoned. He promised himself he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice when he'll bring a ship back for the other ponies waiting on the island.

Then he turned to look at the open sea. The horizon was clear and sunny giving Soarin further hope of a bright future coming his way. He touched his compass again and thought with certainty, _I'm coming home, Dash… I'm finally coming home…_


	14. A Dark Cloud Hanging Over

The wooden swords clashed together as Rainbow and Scootaloo were doing another lesson that early morning on the ship's deck.

Dash stopped and put aside the tool to say, "You're getting better at this kiddo."

Scootaloo put aside her own sword to reply, "Well when you have something worth fighting for it helps with the motivation."

Rainbow beamed and wrapped a wing around her.

Unbeknownst to them, Apple Bloom was watching from a distance. The red-headed filly had woken up to the sound of fake swords clashing and went to see what it was. She kept herself hidden in the entrance of the crew's quarters while watching the newly mother and daughter dueling it out.

She humphed under her breath, "Applejack never teaches me how to swordfight… She's always too worried that I could hurt myself or others…"

A voice behind her said, "Because I know you will."

AB gulped and turned back to her sister eying her, "Oh um… Hey, Applejack… What are you doing up so early?"

"Same as you, I woke up to a sound and now I know what it is." she looked to see Rainbow and Scootaloo still swordfighting and shook her head, "She shouldn't be doing that with a young filly because like you she could get hurt or worse."

"But it looks like they're having fun! And Scootaloo seems to be handling that wooden sword pretty well."

"Yeah well, it's still a stupid and dangerous thing to do." on that note she went straight over to the mare and filly.

They saw her and stopped with the swordplay.

Rainbow asked, "What is it, Applejack?"

AJ scolded, "Do you realize how careless you're being right now?"

Dash was confused, "What do you mean?"

"This!" she pointed to the swords, "Don't you realize you're going to get your daughter killed?!"

"What?! That's crazy! I'm trying to teach to her how to defend herself!"

"By using a dangerous weapon?!"

"It's not dangerous! They're fake!" holding up the wooden sword, "She's not using a real sword yet!"

Applejack forcefully took the sword, "Fake or not, you can still poke yer eye out with this or cut yerself!"

Dash countered, "Only if you use it wrong! If you're careful you don't have to worry about those things!"

At this point the entire crew had woken up from the arguing and watched as the captain and first mate went at it.

Scootaloo was upset that the two mares were fighting over whether or not it was safe for her to learn swordfighting techniques.

Apple Bloom came up to her expressing, "You know it's not fair that you get to learn such cool things especially from someone who's now your mom."

"But Mom was teaching me this stuff before she adopted me. That shouldn't have to change just because the captain is my mother now."

"At _least_ you have a mom…" AB mumbled bitterly.

Scootaloo caught that and was surprised by her friend's tone, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh what do you think, Scootaloo? You and I were able to connect because we were orphans, but then out of nowhere, the captain just adopts you just like that! So yeah, sorry if I am actually jealous of what you have!"

Scoots' eyes widen realizing her friend spoke the truth, "Apple Bloom… I'm sorry… I didn't realize…"

"How could you? You were too excited by the idea of being adopted. Heck, I would be too…"

Meanwhile Rainbow and Applejack had ceased their fighting to hear what the kids were saying much to AJ's dismay.

Tears nearly spilled from the filly's eyes, "What I would give to know what my mother was like just like Applejack and Big Mac did, but no, I was too young when my parents died at sea… All I have is stories about their past and Applejack's memories of them."

Her sister sadly uttered, "Apple Bloom…"

Before any other words could be spoken Derpy had suddenly shouted from atop of the mast, "Captain! Dark clouds hanging over the horizon!"

Hearing that, Rainbow ran to the front of the ship to see if it was true, she took out her telescope and through the lens she could see a huge storm happening and it was coming their way!

"Oh that's not good…" she said under her breath before flying up to the top of the sail and ordered at the top of her lungs, "Battle stations everyone! A storm is underway!"

Taking her orders, most of the crew prepared themselves by tying everything down and then grabbed the ropes to the sails.

Applejack told Fluttershy while pointing to the fillies, "Get the girls below deck!"

"Yes, of course!" the pegasus replied and ushered the girls away.

Scootaloo watched with worry as Rainbow Dash was still on the sail and kept ordering the crew on what to do.

Fluttershy wrapped a wing around her, "She'll be alright, Scootaloo. Dashie is much too tough to let a storm bring her down."

The filly was hesitant to leave but trusted Fluttershy's judgment and went with her.

The storm came faster than expected as the winds picked up and the dark clouds surrounded them. Then it started to rain followed by lightning flashing. Thunder rumbled on and the waves began to toss and turn, rocking the ship.

Rarity complained while holding on to the helm's railing, "Ugh! This rain will simply ruin my mane!"

Applejack was next to her and shouted out, "That's what you're worried about the most?! We'll be lucky if our supplies don't get waterlogged after this!"

The waves grew fiercer and ended up on the deck almost washing away half the crew.

Night Gilder was having a difficult time steering the helm, making her cry out, "Help!"

Applejack heard her cry and using all her strength she moved against the harsh wind and reached the helm by holding to one side of it while Night Gilder held the other side. Together, the two were able steer the ship as steady as possible while combating the rogue waves.

Twilight and Pinkie were hanging on to the starboard side of ship next to the cannons with the water hitting them every so often.

Below deck Fluttershy was trying to keep the girls calm, though she herself was just as scared by the whole thing.

Scootaloo questioned in concern while being careful of objects possibly falling on her, "The ship won't go down, will it?"

Fluttershy nervously replied, "O-of course not! We've been through this before and we made it past the storm just fine!" trying to ease herself that everything will be okay after all.

The trio exchanged uneasy looks but hoped that Fluttershy was right.

Back on deck, the storm seems to have worsen as the rain down poured on the crewmembers and the waves kept coming onto the ship all the while the crew tried to secure the riggings especially Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly she heard a shriek and looked down to see Pinkie and Twilight trying to secure a cannon that came loose from it's binds.

Pinkie yelled through the howling wind, "Captain! The cannon!"

Acting quick she used a rope to swing down and landed next to them to help push the cannon back in place.

Unfortunately then a giant wave overwhelmed them and forced Pinkie to fall into the sea!

She cried out, "HELP ME! MARE OVERBOARD!"

Both Twilight and Rainbow saw this and screamed out, "PINKIE!"

Dash commanded while making for a lifeboat, "Twilight, help me unattached this thing!"

The unicorn did as she said and used her magic to untie the binds as Rainbow jumped in the boat.

The boat dropped and landed in the water close to where Pinkie was splashing around.

Meanwhile Scootaloo had been looking through the porthole when she saw the whole thing! Fearing the worst, she opened the aperture and shouted, "Mom!"

Rainbow rowed the boat to where Pinkie was and got her in. She heard her daughter and looked up while yelling, "Scootaloo, you get back inside this instant!"

"But how will you get back up to the ship?!"

Pinkie motioned, "She's got a point there, Captain."

"Don't worry, I got that taken of," she shouted up, "Twilight! We need you to levitate us up!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" the unicorn yelled back and started to use her magic to lift the boat.

Rainbow and Pinkie could see it was working much to their relief and joy and the same went to Scootaloo.

But just as Twilight's aura was about to get the boat onto the ship another giant wave washed over the deck and knocked Twilight into the lifeboat!

The boat dropped back into the rough ocean much to Scootaloo's horror making her bellow, "NO!" then with a determined look she proclaimed, "No! I won't lose a parent again!" and before her friends and Fluttershy could stop her, she jumped out from the porthole and into the small boat.

This made Rainbow shocked and angry as she hollered, "Scootaloo! What do you think you're doing?!"

The filly wrapped her arms around her adopted mother's torso while declaring, "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you too like my parents!"

Hearing those words, Dash's face soften a little and she wrapped her wings around her daughter, even though she still scolded at her, "Still, that was such a reckless thing to do and I forbid you from ever doing that again."

Scootaloo sniffled and nodded.

Pinkie made a comment, "Well look on the bright side, at least it can't get any wor-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" both Rainbow and Twilight protested.

But it was too late, the damage had already been done and the boat started to rock more violently and the waves began to carry the lifeboat away from the ship!

"OH NO!" Rainbow exclaimed and both her and Twilight started to use the oars to paddle back to the ship but the wind and tide wouldn't let them.

Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle saw this through the portholes and called out to the castaways but the further they drifted away the harder it was to hear their voices. Eventually the rowboat was nowhere to be seen causing the fillies and Fluttershy to cry.

* * *

When the storm finally died down and the sun was peeking through the clouds, everyone on the ship was immensely relieved they got through this okay but when they noticed a couple of their crewmates were missing as well as their captain they began to worry.

Applejack called out, "Rainbow Dash! Pinkie! Twilight! Where are you guys?!"

Rarity called out as well, "Yes, please come out wherever you are darlings! This isn't funny!"

By then Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle came up to the deck where everyone saw the tears in their eyes.

Fearing the worst, Applejack had them explaining why they were so upset. When they got the answer, everypony gasped and started to weep as well.

Apple Bloom ran into her sister's arms as she sobbed out, "I didn't even get to apologize to Scootaloo for what I said to her this morning! I feel so awful!"

AJ gently shushed her, "It's going to be alright… we're going to find her… All of them…" then she noticed that everyone was looking at her, for guidance no less. Knowing what must be done she took charge. "Alright, everypony, our captain and three of our shipmates are lost at sea and it's up to us to find them. But for now, I need all of you to get warm, eat a hot meal, and then rest. Is that understood?"

They agreed to her command and went straight to the galley. Only Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were left to talk amongst themselves.

Fluttershy asked, "Will we find them?"

Applejack stated, "We're going to try. We'll search and search as long as it takes."

Rarity exclaimed, "Hear, hear!"

AJ held out her hoof followed by her two friends placing their hooves on top of hers.


	15. The Adventure Begins

Princess Skystar lead the boys into an underwater cove where seaponies and sea creatures of all kind were playing and enjoying themselves as the princess declared, "Welcome to Seaquestria!"

The guys marveled at the sight that was a coral reef that the seaponies lived in.

"Oh! There's my aunt, Ocean Flow." she waved to the seapony, "Aunt Ocean Flow over here!"

Ocean Flow swam up to them, "Skystar, you're back! And are these the creatures that Terramar has told us about?"

Skystar bubbly replied while swimming around them, "They sure are!"

Ocean Flow asked, "And where is Terramar?"

"He went to get Uncle Sky Beak and General Seaspray from Mt. Aris."

"Oh, in that case, shall we convene to the throne room then until they get here?"

Skystar proclaimed, "Absolutely!" and she swam ahead.

The group followed after her and they found themselves going up into the coral reef where they entered into a large underwater throne room. There was a giant purple throne was currently unoccupied until Skystar swam to it and sat in it. Not long after that, four seaponies made their way into the room with Terramar leading the way, then he and a female seapony went to Ocean Flow as she hugged them.

Terramar told their guests, "Guys, this is my sister, Sliverstream."

Sliverstream was excited to see the newcomers and was talking at fast rate, "Oh my goodness! Aren't you all amazing?! Terramar tells me that you're really ponies, a dragon, and an Abyssinian! Oh what would give to see your actual forms!" she flipped around.

Flash spoke on their behalf, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The two older male seaponies introduced themselves.

"I am Sky Beak, Terramar and Silverstream's father."

"And I am General Seaspray of her majesty, Queen Novo's Navy."

The group exchanged odd looks at that and Soarin asked, "You have a navy?"

Seaspray explained, "Quite so. Before the invasion happened, as hippogriffs we had a grand and strong navy."

"So you have a ship we can use?" Capper asked, hoping he could get out of his fishy form sooner.

Sky Beak expressed, "Even if you did take one of our ships, there's still a chance that something could go wrong like a very strong storm that can sink it and I don't think you want that."

Flashbacks of that awful typhoon filled Soarin's mind and he told them, "It's true. Besides, it's easier and faster if we keep to these sea forms."

Sky Beak stated, "Agreed. From what Terramar has told us, you're trying to get back to Equestria and as hippogriffs we wouldn't be welcomed on their shores."

Soarin, Flash, and Big Mac exchanged a guilty look.

Soarin told them, "I wish it wasn't so, in fact, thanks to my time on the island I met so many creatures and honestly, it's ridiculous that other species can't come into my homeland because really we're only denying ourselves of great friendships and knowledge of other cultures."

Flash said, "I agree. We've been left in ignorance and fear and I just find that to be very sad. So if there's one good thing about landing on Discord's island is that we got to experience something special."

Soarin continued to the seaponies and Spike and Capper, "I would like to express my humblest apologies for ever thinking otherwise about other species since it was my job as a navy officer to keep outsiders out but as my fiancée has once pointed out to me, it's a terrible way to make allies and she was right. And because of my time away, I gained so much wisdom and friends I never thought I would have." he tells the seaponies, "Words cannot express of how wonderful and helpful you are being to us even when we don't deserve it, all I can do is hope is that I'll be able to return the favor someday."

Everyone was touched by Soarin's speech then Seaspray suggested, "Perhaps you could petition to your leader of letting the Hippogriff Navy dock into the harbors of Equestria so that we may rest and resupply when we need to."

Spike exclaimed, "Hey, that's not a bad idea!"

Mac voiced in agreement, "Eeyup!"

Flash and Soarin exchanged a sad look with Sentry saying, "Unfortunately you don't know our king…"

Soarin nodded, "He's very set in his ways."

Rumble inquired, "But we can try can't we?"

Soarin rubbed the seacolt's head, "I know the king personally, Rumble, so I'm afraid it won't do any good."

"Oh…" he uttered in dejection.

Seaspray commented, "Most disappointing, but we cannot change what others think."

Skystar decided to lighten the mood by getting back to the topic at hand, "Well, then, if we are ready to complete this mission then we should get going now." she swam forward.

Seaspray objected, "Princess Skystar, may I remind you that your mother has left you in charge of our people and therefore you must stay put."

Skystar pouted, "Oh poo… you're right…" then suddenly her eyes lit up and sang-song loudly, " _Oh, ideaaaa!"_ she twirled around then she motioned, "What if Aunt Ocean Flow took over?!"

Seaspray countered, "Out of the question! You are the crown princess of our kingdom and have a responsibility to fulfill! Think of how furious your mother would be if she found you gone when she returns!"

But the princess ignored him, "Well then, we'll just have to hurry before she does get home."

Seaspray smacked his face.

Ocean Flow inquired to her niece, "Are you sure you want to do this? Because knowing my sister, she'll be upset to know you were gone."

"Oh, Auntie, how often does the chance of adventure come knocking at your door?!"

Silverstream agreed, "She's right!"

Skystar stated, "This may be my one shot of exploring other places before I have to take up the crown." she pleaded with big eyes, "So please…? Please help me have this one moment of escapade?" she kept giving the puppy dog eyes.

Ocean Flow gave in, "Alright, but you must stay close to your uncle and General Seaspray at all times, understand?"

Skystar cheered and floated up in enjoyment and flipped around.

Seaspray sighed in dismay, "I truly hope we won't come to regret this…"

* * *

The rowboat floated on the open water with no sign of land or the ship within the castaways' sights.

Rainbow Dash flapped up and tried to get a more bird's eye view to see if she can spot the ship but it was nothing but ocean for miles and miles. She went back down to join the others and shook her head.

Pinkie panicked while slightly moving around in the boat, "We're all going to die out here!"

Scootaloo worried, "Are we?"

Dash rebutted, "Of course not!" wrapping a wing around her daughter, "I'm not going to let that happen to us!"

Twilight pointed, "But you have to admit, Captain, our situation does look beak at the moment."

She said through gritted teeth, "Yes, Twilight, I'm well aware…"

The unicorn gestured, "We don't have any food or water, our ship is nowhere to be seen, and we don't know where we're going."

Dash pondered for a bit before asking, "Just how close were we to South Amareica before the storm hit?"

Twilight replied, "If I remember correctly it was about 180 miles."

"So that would mean we got rid of least 10 miles by being in this boat."

Twilight inquired, "So you're saying we should keep going straight to South Amareica?"

"It's our best bet to finding land and that way we can meet up with the others for when they get there."

Pinkie motioned, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Twilight sighed, "As of this moment, it's the only one we got." she levitated an oar to her and Pinkie grabbed for the other one, and both began to row.

* * *

Being under the sea was one of the most majestic things Soarin had ever encountered. Before he was always above the waves on a ship but being under those waves was a whole new experience and to see the mysteries of the ocean firsthand was just extraordinary. If he wasn't in such a hurry to get back home he would have gladly taken time to explore his new surroundings.

A school of fish passed by the group and Rumble and Terramar started to chase after them playfully.

Sky Beak called after them, "Stay close to the group, boys!"

"Okay Dad!"

Flash commented to his friends, "It's nice to see Rumble smile again."

Spike nodded, "Yeah, the poor kid has been through a lot this past week."

Skystar asked, "What happened?"

Flash replied sadly, "Well… his brother got into a coma by accident."

Silverstream and Skystar gasped, "Oh-no!" with the former saying, "That's awful!"

Seaspray mentioned, "How unfortunate indeed."

Spike said, "But he's doing better. Soarin took him on afterwards and taught him combat skills."

Sky Beak commented, "Interesting, I wish Terramar was interested in learning combat skills."

Seaspray nodded, "The young master should learn how to defend himself and others."

Capper watched the boys and mentioned, "Something tells me that they'll rub off of each other like in any other friendship. One will learn from the other and vice visa."

Sky Beak stated, "One can hope that you are right."

* * *

The rest of the day went by to the point it was growing late and the moon and stars had came out.

In the rowboat, Pinkie whined, "My hooves are getting tired!"

Rainbow Dash said, "We'll stop here for the night then." and started to get comfortable while motioning Scootaloo get closer to her.

Her crewmates let sighs of relief out and dropped their oars back inside the vessel and got comfortable too even though it was hard to do. But shortly afterwards they fell asleep.

Meanwhile below in the ocean the sea creature group was getting weary from swimming all day, making Rumble say, "I'm tired."

Terramar and Silverstream agreed with him.

General Seaspray motioned, "Perhaps we should stop for the night."

The others but Soarin agreed making Flash swim up to him, "Soar…"

Soarin looked at the group and knew that they needed to rest and gave in with a sigh, "Alright… but we leave first thing in the morning, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

They found an empty spot among a kelp forest and tried to get relaxed. The hippogriff-turned seaponies were obviously used to this kind of thing and were able to sleep quickly while it took the other creatures to get comfy. Rumble slept close to Soarin while Soarin looked up to the ocean above him with the moonlight shining then slowly he fell asleep not seeing the boat shape shadow overcastting them.

The rowboat drifted peacefully on with Rainbow sleeping away and not seeing the dim light glow surrounding the compass on her neck while at the same time the compass around Soarin's neck was dimly glowing and he was slumbering away to notice. Once the boat went past, the compasses stopped glowing and no one would ever know that they did except maybe… the moon…


	16. An Old Flame

**_AN: Sorry everyone, but it would have way too easy for them to be reunited so soon, in fact we wouldn't have much of a story we did. Just think of it this way, when Rainbow and Soarin do reunite, the pay off will be so worth it. And that's all you're getting out of me. Now on with the chapter._**

* * *

The crew in the longboat woke up the next day and to the sound of growling stomachs.

Scootaloo moaned while clenching her empty tummy.

Dash tried to comfort her, "Hang in there, kid… I promise the minute we find land, we eat."

Pinkie piped up, "On the plus side, at least we got music to help us past the time! Listen!" she moved her stomach as it made different gurgling sounds like it was making a tune of some kind.

Her crewmates gave exasperated looks and groans.

Rainbow then handed Scootaloo an oar, "It's our turn to row, squirt."

"Okay, Mom." and started to row.

* * *

After having a quick seaweed-like breakfast Skystar and Silverstream made, the group was ready to swim on.

Soarin asked, "Did everyone sleep okay?"

Rumble mentioned, "I guess, but it wasn't easy getting comfortable when you're sleeping on the ocean floor."

The others but the seaponies agreed.

Skystar said, "It takes time to get used to."

Without other word, they swam forward.

* * *

After rowing for some time, Scootaloo saw something in the near distance like a building on top of rocky terrain in the middle of the ocean and pointed, "What's that?"

The adults looked and Pinkie shouted with glee, "Land ho!"

Rainbow and Twilight exchanged doubtful looks but their companion was right, at least it was a land form of some kind. They paddled toward it and docked their boat and walked up the pier to get to the building. They saw a sign that said: _YE OLD TAVERN._

Rainbow told her daughter, "Stay close to me, we don't know what kind of seedy characters we'll run into."

Pinkie questioned, "Is that because most pubs are seedy?"

Dash nodded, "That would be correct."

Twilight said, "As long as we get food and supplies then everything should be okay."

They walked in and saw customers singing away obviously in merry spirits. Pinkie and Scootaloo ended up getting caught to the tune and bounced to it.

Rainbow found them an empty table and all four sat down where a stewardess began serving them.

Dash uttered, "It's a good thing I was carrying my coin pouch when we got swept away at sea."

They nodded in agreement.

The tavern goers were still singing while they ate and Pinkie was still bouncing to the tune. But by the time they had finished eating another voice had joined in the chorus that made Pinkie turn white as snow. She softly said, "That voice… I know that voice…"

They turned to see an orange stallion wearing a white shirt, tatted black vest and a red bandana on his head. The stallion started singing a new ditty while Pinkie's eyes burn with hated toward him.

Her friends noticed in confusion with Twilight asking, "You know him?"

The pink pony gritted her teeth, "He's… my ex-fiancé."

" _Say what?!_ " they shouted out.

Dash motioned in disbelief, "You were engaged?!"

"I was… until that jerk left me at the altar!"

They gasped in horror.

Rainbow pounded her hooves, "Want me to get back at him for you?"

"No, I rather we just get out of here, I don't want him to see me."

Twilight added, "Okay, if that's what you want."

They made it for the door until a voice said, "Pinkie?"

They froze in place before turning back to see the jilting stallion staring at them.

Pinkie scowled, "Hello, Cheese."

Cheese Sandwich made his way to her with a crowd looking on. With a remorseful face he slowly said, "It's… it's great seeing you…"

She spat, "The feeling isn't mutual."

He winced, "I… I understand you're angry…"

"Angry?! Angry doesn't cut it! I'm downright furious!" She went off on a rant, "My family came all the way for the wedding! My sisters were supposed to be bridemaids with Maud being the maid of honor! She was devastated! I know she didn't show it but she was! My dress was made of lace and I can let that go because it was an itchy fabric… But the cake…" her eyes went dark, "The cake was filled with lemon custard! LEMON CUSTARD! Do you know how hard it is to make the perfect lemon custard cake?! Very hard!"

The crew was shocked and upset at the same time when hearing this information.

Cheese hung his head, "I know… leaving on the day of the wedding was a stupid thing to do-"

"IT WAS BEYOND STUPID! How could our wedding been not that important to you?!"

"But it was important to me! I… I just…" but there was no excuse.

"Case of cold hooves much?" Dash inquired.

He nodded shamefully, "I thought I wasn't ready to get married not when a free spirit like me has a tough time settling down, the open sea was calling out to me and well…" his eyes was full of sorrow, "But I realize now that was a huge mistake and shall remain my biggest regret in life. How could I have given up the one mare that knew me and loved me so much…? I know I cannot ask for your forgiveness and I'm not asking for another chance. I just want to see how you've been faring and that I hope things have been going well for you."

Pinkie's face slightly softened by his words and said, "Things were just not the same without you. I grew depressed and had to find a way to bring back my old self and set off. It took some time but by spreading joy to everyone I've met on my journey, I was getting back on track of being cheerful again. It was then I found Rainbow Dash here and she had been looking for a crew. So I persuaded her to let me come and here we are after being thrown off the ship during a storm."

Cheese sadly commented, "Wow… you've been through so much and all because me…"

Pinkie stated, "You broke my heart, Cheese, but… if you hadn't…" she faced her friends, "I never would have met my friends…" she smiled and they smiled back. "So I guess some good came from our break-up."

"I still regret it."

"You know, looking back now… I don't think I was ready for marriage either so maybe you both did us a favor." she made a tiny smirk.

He smiled back with a growing hope in his chest, "Can we… maybe start over?"

"Well… I'm still upset about what happen… buuutt I don't see why not." she winked.

* * *

Time had passed with Pinkie introducing her friends and updating Cheese about their mission making him comment.

"South Amareica, eh? That's going to be tricky; it's a huge jungle where you could get lost in for days! You are definitely going to need a guide to help you out, and I know just the pony. Daring Do."

"Rainbow got starstruck, " _The_ Daring Do?! As in famous adventurer and hero, Daring Do?!"

He chuckled, "That's the one." he got out a map of South Amareica and pointed out, "You'll find her in this village by the shore. But beware…" his voice deepen and spoke in an eerie tone like he was telling a ghost story, "The three legged pony, he roams the jungle seeking any pony's leg to replace the one he's lost…"

Scootaloo gulped, she hated scary stories and was quivering.

But then Cheese let out a laugh, "Just kidding!" but he got serious again, "But South Amareica is no short on danger. You'll have to be extra careful."

Pinkie pffted, "Cheesy, danger is our game! We are after all fearsome pirates!"

Scootaloo muttered, "Most of us anyway…"

He suggested, "At least stay here for the night, since you were force to sleep in that tiny boat yesterday and you still have a ways to go to your destination."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm pretty sure the reason you want us to stick around longer is because of Pinkie."

Cheese went red and didn't deny it.

Pinkie sighed, "If I'm being honest, I would like to stick around if only for Cheese and I to catch up and try to get past the "incident"."

Twilight mentioned, "And we do need to gather some supplies for the journey ahead."

Rainbow Dash thought about it then she looked at Pinkie and Cheese and could see the longing in their eyes. It made her think if Soarin was alive she wouldn't want to leave his side so soon either. She sighed, "Okay, we'll stay. But we leave first thing in the morning, alright?"

They agreed.


	17. Under Our Spell

Under the sea, the group kept on swimming until Rumble voiced out, "It just occurred to me, but aren't there sea monsters in the ocean?"

Seaspray replied, "Oh yes, a quite few actually."

Sky Beak mentioned, "But they are only legends. Or else why would we have hid in the ocean if such dangerous creatures existed?"

Skystar and her cousins agreed with her saying, "The ones we've heard the most about are Krakens, Leviathans, and Cecaelias."

Capper mock shocked, "Oh my!" not believing in sea monsters himself.

Terramar added, "And don't forget Sirens, their voices can sink a ship!"

Soarin pointed, "Yes, I've heard of them. They're the one sea monster the Navy fears while at sea. Even if it is a bunch of nonsense."

They kept on swimming until they came across a ship graveyard making them stop. The scene was foreboding and daunting that a chill went down their spines.

Spike suggested, "Maybe we should go around?"

Flash shook his head, "Wouldn't do any good, it's a very huge place, it would take forever to go around."

Rumble asked, "How did this happen?" and stayed closer to Soarin feeling more scared than usual.

His mentor answered, "Lots of stuff, storms, leaks, sharp rocks, accidents… A lot of things can go wrong on the sea, Rumble. I should know…"

Suddenly a large shadow overcastted them and they looked up to see a ship floating above them. Followed by a haunting melody that went…

" _Ahhh…. Ahhh… Ahhh…"_

The sound got stronger and louder until Terramar pointed out, "Look! Over there!"

They did look and saw three sea creatures that were light brilliant gold, light violet, and light cerulean as they swam up from the graveyard and were singing up to the ship.

The group gawked at what they were seeing especially Soarin who uttered, "Sirens… Real sirens…"

Sky Beak gestured, "Yes, they're about to sink that ship!"

Flash declared, "We can't let that happen!"

They charge toward the Sirens that were still singing till Spike shouted out, "Hey!" making them stop abruptly.

They turned around to glare at the intruders.

The yellow one spoke, "Well look at what we have here, sisters."

The purple one said, "Some seaponies, a water dragon, and a catfish. Oh, yes, we're so intimidated."

The blue one released a bubbly giggle.

The purple siren inquired to the yellow siren, "What do you think we should do, Adagio?"

Adagio grinned evilly, "Oh, I have one idea…" she opened her mouth and went, " _Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh…"_

Her sisters joined her, " _Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh…"_

Soarin yelled, "No! Cover your ears!"

Adagio chuckled, "Little seapony, that won't do any of you good…" she kept singing and a magical surge came from the Sirens' red jewels on their chests.

One-by-one the magical song got to Flash, Seaspray, Terramar, Rumble, Big Mac, Capper, and Spike making them go into a trance. The ones that weren't affected were Sky Beak, Skystar, Silverstream, and Soarin.

The blue one pointed this out, "Adagio, Aria! They're not under our spell!"

Adagio responded, "Yes, I thought as much with the seamares, the other two I will admit are a surprise." She pointed to Sky Beak, "You must be married if you were able to withstand our song." then pointed to Soarin, "But you, a strapping young stallion such as yourself shouldn't have been able to resist!"

Soarin smirked, "That's because I have a love waiting for me back home."

The blue siren complained, "Aw, nuts!"

Aria rolled her eyes at her, "Quit your whining, Sonata, at least we got these stallions right here." motioning to Big Mac and Flash.

Sonata swam up to the hypnotized seaponies and said, "I guess you're right, they are quite the lookers…" she touched Big Mac's arm, "And this one's got muscles! Yum!"

Soarin felt like gagging and demanded, "Let my friends go!"

Silverstream added, "Yeah! And let my brother go too!"

The Sirens laughed in spite.

Adagio told them, "Sorry, my poor unfortunate souls, but they're our slaves forever now."

Aria smugly said, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Sonata piped up, "Too bad! So sad!"

They laughed again then Adagio ordered to Seaspray and Big Mac, "You two, keep an eye on them while the rest of you come with us as we sink that ship."

All of them said in a monotone voice, "Yes, mistress."

The Sirens swam up with their unwilling followers behind them.

Those that weren't under the spell watched on helplessly as the Sirens began their song again and broke through to the surface.

* * *

Applejack had been busy shouting out orders to the crew as Rarity and Fluttershy looked on.

The unicorn commented, "Getting into the role quite seriously, are we? It's only been a day since our captain and comrades have gone missing and you're acting as if you own the ship!"

Applejack scoffed, "I swear, do I really come off as someone who would take power for themselves?"

Rarity replied, "Well you do come off as a bit brash and forward, that one can't help but wonder."

"For Celestia sake! I'm just doing what needs to be done! As First Mate I have to take over the Captain's duties should something happen to her! And something did!"

Fluttershy suddenly mentioned, "Do you hear something?"

They stopped talking and listened and sure enough Fluttershy was right, voices singing a very lovely melody making Rarity questioned.

"Where is that coming from?"

Derpy shouted down from the crow's nest, "Applejack! Off the starboard bow!"

The crew rushed to the side and saw three colored creatures in the water, singing away in harmony.

"Sirens!" Moondancer gasped and got out a journal to write this down.

Fluttershy said, "Oh my, they certainly do have beautiful voices."

Bon-Bon questioned, "Shouldn't we be worried that they'll crash the ship?"

Applejack rubbed her hoof nonchalantly on her shirt, "Nope, because we're all mares here and none of us can be affected by the song. My Granny Smith and Grandpappy told me that Sirens cannot lure a mare to her doom nor can they mess with true love, they should know because they've dealt with Sirens before. So let them sing their pretty little ditty and eventually they'll grow tired and go away."

In the water, the Sirens continued to sing but Aria noticed they weren't crashing and realized, "Adagio! They're all mares!"

"What?!" the eldest of the sirens bellowed out.

Sonata stopped singing too to notice, "She's right! Wow! For once we can't sink a ship because they're all girls! That's so funny!"

Adagio barred her teeth, "It is not funny… It ruins everything!" then her gaze turned dark, "Well then… looks like we'll have to do this another way…" she dived back down followed by her sisters.

Applejack saw them go and said, "Well, that's that everypony, time to get back to work."

But as they were about to head to their stations the ship suddenly made a jolt! And started to rock side-to-side, making everyone exclaim and slide around.

Applejack grabbed onto the bow and spotted seaponies and something like a sea serpent and a catfish using their fins to hit the boat.

"What in the hay?!" she hollered out. Then she saw the Sirens on the side smirking evilly at the sight.

 _So that's it! We couldn't fall under their spell so they have other creatures doing the sinking for them!_

She looked back and saw most of her crew was getting seasick from the motion mainly Fluttershy and Rarity.

Applejack tried to think of something but even she was starting to get nauseous and dizzy from the movement, she prayed to the heavens, "Great Sun Goddess Celestia, help us!"

Back down below, Soarin and the others saw how the Sirens were using their companions to sink the boat. It was an interesting development considering the Sirens had to resort to this when their singing didn't work for some reason.

Soarin said, "We have to do something! Silverstream, Skystar think you can distract our guards?"

The cousins gave determined looks and replied, "You bet!"

Together they swam up to Seaspray and Big Mac while mocking them and gave chase with success.

Sky Beak and Soarin quickly swam in the other direction toward the ship graveyard where Soarin pointed out the ropes left on the sunken ships and grabbed them before swimming up to the surface.

Once they broke through the water, they saw the commotion firsthand making Soarin turn to Sky Beak, "I need you to turn me back into a pegasus!"

Sky Beak did as he asked by touching his gem and Soarin's hoof. In a flash the stallion was back to his true form and flew up to the ship.

The boat was still rocking back and forth making all the mares seasick, while Soarin was surprised by the crew's gender it suddenly made sense why the Sirens couldn't crash the ship. He found the mare that wore the captain's hat and went to her, "Just hold on! I'll stop them!"

Applejack was stunned to see a pegasus stallion out of nowhere and got a quick glimpse of a familiar silver compass around his neck before he flew off.

Soarin aimed toward the Sirens who were shocked to see the colt flying above them and roped them together then he handed the rope to Sky Beak who pulled them down into the water. Soarin then used more rope to gather up his friends and moved them away from the ship where it stopped rocking.

The crew caught their breaths and slowly recovered from being dizzy and sick.

Soarin struggled to keep his friends under control as they tried to wiggle out of their bonds.

Back under water, Sky Beak was able to tie the Sirens to the mast of a ship and Skystar and Silverstream had been able to do the same with Big Mac and General Seaspray.

Sky Beak demanded, "Now lift your spell off of them."

Adagio defied him, "Never!"

Sonata blurted out, "Yeah, you'll get to us to sing again to lift the spell!"

Her sisters gave her dark looks.

"What? What did I say?"

Skystar smirked mischievously, "Is that so? Well then… Maybe we should…" she touched her broken pearl and transformed into a giant whale! And said in a deep voice, "Force you into singing again!"

The Sirens gawked at this before gulping and started to sing, " _Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh…"_

The magical surge went straight to those under the spell and became free from their trances.

Satisfied the method worked, Skystar turned back into a seapony with her cousin looking at her suspiciously.

"And you didn't do that earlier, because…?"

Skystar blushed in embarrassment, "It didn't occur to me until just now?"

Silverstream commented, "Oh." then shrugged it off, "Oh well, mistakes happen."

* * *

Within moments, they freed Mac and Seaspray and the others that been tied up by Soarin.

Soarin went back to the ship where Applejack faced him, "Thank you kindly for your help stranger but I have to know…" she scowled and pointed, "Where did you get that compass?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because a friend of mine has one exactly like it and I want to know if you stole it from her."

"What?! No! I've done no such thing!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I look it over."

"I rather you didn't, it's a personal item that means a great deal to me."

"How so?"

Soarin turned the object over so she could see the description making her gasp loudly and before he could explain she accused, "Ya thievin' liar! That is her compass!"

" _What?!"_

Rarity came to them then and gasped too, "It is! It has the same words and everything!"

Before Soarin knew it, Applejack shoved him into the wall and took out one of her pistols while threatening him, "Now you're going to tell me where you got this compass or else!"

Soarin choked, "I didn't steal it! It's mine!"

By then Fluttershy came on deck after recovering from her seasickness and saw what was going on and gasped when she saw who the stallion was.

"Soarin?!"

They turned around in surprise and Soarin gasped himself when he saw…

"Fluttershy?"

Both Applejack and Rarity were stunned by this development with AJ saying, "Wait… Soarin? As in… Rainbow Dash's fiancé, Soarin?"

Getting a closer look at him, Fluttershy shouted gleefully, "Yes! It's him!" she ran up to him and gave him a big hug! "Oh, this is so wonderful! We thought you were dead!"

For the third time that day, Soarin yelled, "What?!"

Rarity surmised, "But that would mean… The compass really is yours."

Applejack added, "Yeah, Dash told us how you two had matching compasses shortly after your engagement."

Hope rose for Soarin, thinking that is was it, he would get to see his beloved at last after so long and inquired, "Is she here?!"

The three mares exchanged cringing looks before Applejack took off her hat and somberly replied, "There… there was storm and she and a few of our crewmates got stuck in a rowboat in the middle of it and… it floated away…"

Dread came over Soarin. He couldn't believe it. Never had he come so close to reuniting with the love of his life only for fate to so cruelly keep them apart! He went to the side of the ship and slammed his hoof on it then he crouched down in sorrow.

Fluttershy gently approached him, "Let's get you inside the galley for a nice cup of tea and we'll tell you everything's that happen."

He slowly nodded.


	18. Reminiscing

"So in the time that I have been gone, Rainbow was accused of stealing from the Navy's treasury and ran away because she was innocent and then was taken in by pirates for almost two years before the captain got poisoned and Dash volunteered to save her by going to South Amareica to find the right cure. Then she hired all of you to be her crew and you have been traveling together for some time now but then just recently, a storm hit and Rainbow and three of your shipmates got separated from you and you have no idea where they are now."

Applejack stated, "That pretty much sums it up."

Soarin clutched on to his tea cup while uttering, "Oh Dash… I had no idea…"

Rarity remarked, "Of course you had no idea! You've been lost at sea all this time! Which is certainly remarkable by the way."

AJ pointed, "Yeah, how did you survive for so long?"

"Oh… where to begin…?"

He slowly recapped all that he endured in the last two years, from when the typhoon sank his ship to him living on Discord's island to the point where he and his friends got off by the help of the seaponies that were also hippogriffs.

"Speaking of which, they're probably waiting for me to come back."

Applejack told him, "By all means invite them on board."

Soarin nodded before he went to go get his companions.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sat alone on the tavern's dock watching the calm ocean. This reminded her of all the times her and Soarin would go to the beach having fun and would relax afterwards by watching the waves.

She could remember them laughing over the byname he had with the other officers.

 _"_ _I don't care if your name meant you clipped your wing on a pole, to me Clipper means being as fast as a ship which you completely are." she winked at him._

 _He cuddled closer to her, "That means a lot coming from you."_

 _"_ _How so?"_

 _"_ _Well you're the fastest flyer I have ever seen in my life, not only that but you can create a sonic rainboom! A mare's tale come true! You're just that incredible…"_

 _She cuddled back, "Please… Do we have to go over this again…? You're just as incredible too. In the last six months that we've been together I have been able to share with you things I never thought I would share with any other pony… You understand me… And it's because of that I lov-" she stopped herself realizing she almost confessed her true feelings._

 _Soarin had caught it and was shocked before he smirked, "You… what?"_

 _She blushed heavily, "Nothing! It's nothing!"_

 _He chuckled and shook his head, "Oh Dash… I know…"_

 _She gave a doubtful look and challenged, "Oh really?"_

 _He faced her with his gleaming emerald eyes making her heart thump furiously._

 _"_ _And I can wait... I'll wait as long as I have to. One thing's for certain, my feelings for you will never change and I'm not afraid to say it."_

 _She gasped._

 _"_ _But I won't say it until you do. Because you need to say it more than me."_

 _He was right. She needed to say the words first because she wanted to be sure of herself and of the commitment she would make with this stallion that has made his way into her heart pass her walls and insecurities. Then without thinking she moved her lips to his and closed her eyes._

 _He saw what she was doing and closed his eyes too and felt the impact of the kiss. Their first kiss._

 _Without breaking the contact, they kept on kissing until they had to take a breath._

 _She moved her hoof to his cheek and caressed it while uttering, "Thank you…"_

 _"_ _For giving you time?" he guessed._

 _"_ _No. Thank you, for being you…"_

 _With smiles on their faces, they kissed again._

She sighed at the end of the memory and wished with all her heart that she said _I love you_ to him sooner. Had she known then what was going to happen she never would have wasted another moment in their time together.

* * *

Capper stretched out his limbs once they've been transformed back while on the ship.

"Ah, it's great to be back to my regular self!"

Spike flapped his wings to get the feeling of being a dragon again.

The others were back to being ponies or hippogriffs.

The crew was surprised by the number of creatures as they've never seen them before. Capper and Spike could see that some of the mares were scared or distrusting toward them but they were used to that and ignored the gazes.

Skystar and her cousins however tried to be friendly to them but the ponies kept their distance.

Applejack came out to greet the newcomers when suddenly she heard a very familiar voice behind the large group.

"Applejack? Is that you?"

She gasped as they parted for the red stallion and the two were gawking at each other. Everyone was confused as to what was going on until AJ shouted in joy.

"Big Mac!" and ran to him.

Mac held his arms out and embraced her.

"Mah little sister! I can't believe it!"

Soarin and the others were stunned to hear that and realized that their friend has just been reunited with his own sister!

AJ yelled out, "Apple Bloom get up here!"

Mac expressed in delight, "Apple Bloom's here too?"

"Yeah, she is and here she comes." she pointed as the young filly came on deck confused until she saw what the fuss was about and gasped before releasing happy tears and exclaimed, "Big Mac!" and ran to him just like her sister did.

Mac caught her and lifted her up in the air making her squeal.

"I can't believe it's you!"

The stallion hugged her tightly while releasing his own tears of joy.

The Apple siblings got into a family hug while everyone cheered them on.

Flash commented to Soarin, "Well how about that…?"

Soarin smiled at the reunion even though he wished his love was here too it was enough to see one of his friends be together with his family at last.

Rarity and Fluttershy came out to see what the commotion was about and were just as happy for Applejack and Apple Bloom finding their long lost brother.

Both Capper and Spike caught sight of the pretty unicorn and immediately went gaga over her.

After Big Mac and Soarin made the introductions of their group and Applejack did the same with the crew, everyone mingled with each other on the ship.

Rarity was flattered by the attention she was given by the Abyssinian and dragon as they were charming and good looking.

Flash could see this and whispered to Soarin, "You know that might become a problem later on."

Soar merely nodded and told him, "Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Flash nodded back.

Terramar, Silverstream, and Rumble met with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as they were all close in age and were able to relate their lives to each other. Rumble had finished telling about his life back on the island with Sweetie commenting.

"That must have been boring, being stuck on an island all your life."

"Not really, I had Pipsqueak, Skeedaddle, and Button Mash to play with and there was always something new to explore on the island. I actually loved living there."

The kids kept talking.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Fluttershy were speaking to the hippogriffs with AJ saying while taking off her hat in respect, "I must say it's a real honor to have royalty on our ship."

Skystar giggled, "Please it's nothing. I'm just a hippogriff trying to have one adventure before she has to take up her kingdom's throne."

Fluttershy was asking many hippogriff-related questions that it was hard for Sky Beak and Seaspray to keep up.

Big Mac ended up talking to Sugar Belle and was having wonderful conversation with her which was impressive for a stallion of very few words.

Rarity mentioned to the dragon, "You know, I can't help but think I've heard your name somewhere before."

Spike smirked, "Oh really? Maybe you heard it in a dream."

Capper frowned.

Rarity shook her head, "No, no, that's not it." she pondered on it until it hit her and she exclaimed, "Oh yes! That was the name of the dragon that Twilight raised!"

Spike gasped, "Twilight?! You know Twilight?!"

"Why yes! In fact she's one of the shipmates that got separated from us!"

Spike gasped again and yelled, "I don't believe it!"

Capper nodded dumbfoundedly, "It is rather eerie. I mean what were the odds…? Between Soarin almost reuniting with his fiancée, Big Mac finding his sisters, and now you found out your former caretaker was on this very ship too."

Rarity gawked at this revelation, "Oh my Celestia…"

* * *

The sun was setting in the distance as Rainbow still sat on the dock before she was joined by Cheese Sandwich.

"Pinkie just told me. I'm sorry about your fiancé. At least I had a choice of leaving but he… I'm so sorry."

She stated, "It's fine. I've already heard so many condolences, what's one more?"

He made a guilty look, "Sorry… Of course you must be tired of being pitied over something you couldn't control."

She sighed, "I didn't mean to sound upset…"

"It's okay. Can I ask how it was?"

She nodded and replied, "It was one of the best things that ever happen to me."

He slightly smiled, "You were that much in love?"

She nodded again.

"It was the same for me and Pinkie. I honestly don't know what I was thinking the day before our wedding."

"You let your fear get the better of you. Look, I'm going to admit something but you cannot repeat it, okay?"

He said while making the gesture, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Satisfied by his answer she said outright, "I was scared to tell Soarin I loved him because I was afraid that if we got married we would end up resenting each other later and we would be stuck forever never having that same love again. But the more time we spent together I end up realizing that I rather be with him than anyone else. The arguments we had did scare me but I was willing to fight for him and he was willing to do the same. I saw the look she was giving you, Cheese, she missed you deeply and she wants to get back with you despite your stupid mistake. That's true love and take it from someone who never really thought of romance as a big deal before she met her soulmate that's saying something."

He smiled more, "I really hope we can get back what we had and forget the incident all together."

"I'm sure you will and when you two do try to tie the knot again make sure you _do not_ repeat your mistake. Only then will you finally atone for your past deed and will receive happiness with the mare of your dreams."

He chuckled, "Spoken like a true romantic."

"Yeah, let's keep that between us, shall we?"

He laughed and nodded.

By then Pinkie came up to them with a suspicious look and pointed to them, "Should I be concern about this?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Relax Pinkie, I was just giving this goofball some much needed advice."

"She's right. Besides, I may have ran off the day of our wedding but no other girl was able to replace you in my heart." giving her a tender look.

Pinkie's eyes went wide and was on the verge of joyful tears, "Really, Cheesy?"

"Really. My… Pinkie-Winkie…"

"Oh Cheesy! You haven't called me that in forever!" she moved in for a hug which he happily took. "I missed hearing you say that!"

Cheese grinned, "I'm just happy you missed me at all."

They kept embracing until Pinkie remembered who was watching and let go to apologize, "Oh, Dashie… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Dash raised her hoof, "It's okay, look I'm not going to lie to say it doesn't hurt but as long as you have the one pony you truly love back in your arms then I am happy for you both." she made a tiny smile.

In one swoop, the pink pony hugged her tightly with her saying, "You're the best, Dashie!"

Rainbow let the hug continue as she watched the ocean again.

 _My love will be as constant as the sea. Soarin and I both loved the sea. So by loving the sea I love him as well. For as long as the sea still stands, my love will stand with it. For now and forever._


	19. Dropping In

Applejack motioned, "Let me get this straight, not only did I reunite with my brother and Soarin almost reunited with Rainbow Dash, but Twilight could have reunited with Spike too?!" pointing to the dragon in disbelief.

Rarity stood next to him and Capper telling her, "That would be correct, darling."

"Unbelievable!" the first mate exclaimed.

Flash commented, "It's official, something very strange is going on here."

Soarin nodded, "Agreed, our paths crossed for a reason not only to be reunited with our love ones but for a greater purpose."

Applejack stated, "This has to be the will of Celestia."

Capper pointed, "Indeed, as much as I don't believe in your pony goddesses, I'm sensing a lot of divine intervention here."

Spike nodded, "You would be foolish to not to."

Rarity asked Applejack, "How should we go about this?"

"Well for starters, we need to keep our course to South Amareica because that was where Dash wanted us to go before that storm happened. And after all this, I got a feelin' that's where we need to go."

Soarin inquired with hope, "You think that's where she would be?"

"I sure as hope so, Soarin. I sure as hope so…"

* * *

The next morning had arrived much sooner than Cheese would have like it but he knew that his beloved and her friends were on a tight schedule and needed to get to South Amareica proto.

He told them as they went to the docks, "Take my boat it'll get you there faster."

He pointed to a fairly large sailboat and the girls went in with supplies intact.

Pinkie leaned against the side with a sad smile on her face, "Thank you, Cheesy."

Twilight asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

He shook his head, "This is your mission, I'll just get in the way. Besides, I might run into your crew and would be able to tell them where you are."

Pinkie brighten at the idea, "Ooh! That is a good point! Good thinking, Cheesy!"

He blushed, "Aw, anything for you my Pinkie-Winkie."

Rainbow rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay, you lovebirds it's time we get going."

The couple held hooves as Pinkie said, "We'll come back for you, Pinkie-promise."

He smiled, "I'll be waiting."

They quickly rubbed noses before slowly letting go and waved goodbye to each other as Rainbow Dash moved the boat out of the harbor.

* * *

After some time had passed while they were on the open sea, Rainbow decided to give Scootaloo some sailing lessons. While that happen Pinkie was sighing in forlorn as she prepared lunch and Twilight was charting their course from the map Cheese gave her.

Suddenly out of nowhere a dark shadow overcast them even though there was not a cloud was in the sky, making them look up to see a strange upside down onion shape slowly falling down and voice shouted out.

"INCOMING!"

They yelped as the thing came crashing down on to their boat!

A large piece of fabric landed on top of them making them thrash about to get out of it.

"What in the name of Celestia is this?!" demanded Rainbow once they were free.

Another figure was thrashing about in the fabric and came out with a sputter and started to apologize, "I beg your pardon but I was having trouble with my balloon and-"

Rainbow gasped, "Quibble Pants?!"

Quibble saw her and did a double take, "Rainbow Dash? Wha- what are you doing here? Where is your ship?!"

She explained, "We got separated from the crew due to a bad storm, Pinkie's fiancé was nice enough to lend us his boat to get to South Amareica."

Though confused on what that last part meant, Quibble just went with it.

Twilight curiously eyed the thing Quibble was in before the crash and inquired, "Is this what I think it is? An actual working hot air balloon that only great invention books have mentioned?!" her eyes gleamed.

Quibble smugly replied, "It most certainly is. I got it from a colleague of mine."

Rainbow pointed, "So that's why you sent that letter to me! You knew this was the fastest way to get South Amareica!"

"That's right." he smirked.

Pinkie questioned, "But why did it break down just now? Why if we hadn't been here, you have could have dropped straight into the ocean and drown!"

"That's… a really good point, Quib." Rainbow commented.

Quibble's smile faltered and grumbled, "My burners were going on the fritz… Luckily I was able to see the boat and steer toward you before they went out completely. So yes, maybe I was…" her muttered under his breath, "more or less in trouble…"

Scootaloo tapped Rainbow making her realize, "Oh, Quibble! Come meet my daughter!" motioning the young filly forward.

He exclaimed, "What?! You have a daughter?! When did that happen?!"

"Just a couple of weeks ago, we found her as a stowaway and I officially adopted her recently."

"Yup," the young pegasus held out her hoof, "my name is Scootaloo."

The stallion shook it, "Nice to meet you." he turned back to Dash, "Though I'm not going to lie, I never pictured you as the motherly type, Rainbow Dash."

That caused Pinkie and Twilight to stifle their giggles.

Rainbow sarcastically replied, "Ha-ha, very funny."

Quibble went on, "Well it is true, after all, what do you know about raising a filly? You told me you were an only child so you had no brothers or sisters to give you experience and you never babysat other pony's child so what makes you think you can do this?"

"Ugh! You and Applejack both! Seriously! Do I really come across as a horrible mother?!"

Scootaloo mentioned, "I don't think you are…"

Rainbow smiled at her and rubbed her head, "Of course _you_ don't."

Quibble gestured, "I'm just saying that you adopting a filly is strange. It's so not like you to give up your freedom to raise a kid."

"Give up my freedom? Who said anything like that?!"

"Hey, raising a kid takes a lot of hard work. I've seen many parents give up things for their child so they can be happy. Think you can do that?"

Rainbow was taken aback by the question; of course she wanted Scootaloo to be happy but if what Quibble said was true about making sacrifices and recalling Applejack's lecture about keeping Scootaloo safe from harm started to make her realize that maybe being a parent wasn't all that it was crack up to be.

She shook her head, she would have to worry about this later. Right now they had a job to do and said outright, "Well, I don't have time to answer that right now, because we got to focus on the task at hoof."

Quibble mumbled under his breath, "You could have said yes or no…"

She heard that but ignored him like she usually did with their exchanges.

Since their first meeting together she and Quibble did get along for the most part and at one point he did try to court her like Zephyr tried to with his letters but as it was she was still in love with Soarin despite him being gone and told Quibble as such and thankfully he respected her decision unlike Zephyr.

She went back to steering the boat with Scootaloo next to her. Twilight offered to help Quibble with his balloon so it wasn't in the way just as Pinkie went back to making lunch.

The rest of the trip took most the afternoon but then… a sign of land came into view. It was a row of treetops belonging to a jungle. Upon seeing this, Rainbow knew her journey was about to come to an end as she thought.

 _Almost there, Celaeno. Just a little longer…_

Quibble commented, "This is it, the place where we can find the rare Water Rose."

Scootaloo inquired, "Water Rose?"

Quibble explained, "It's a flower that can heal any ailment, I first learn about it from Professor Stygian's books before he disappeared. He was my mentor."

"Why did he disappear?" Pinkie asked.

"I really don't know. One day, I was working on a report from him when I found him gone and he never came back. It was very strange, so I asked anyone that knew his whereabouts and my search led me to take a ship that is until it was overrun by that dastardly pirate Caballeron and I got capture."

Rainbow smirked and nudged the stallion, "Then I had to come in and rescue your sorry hide."

Quibble rolled his eyes, "Yes, so you keep reminding me…"

Using the map, Twilight was able to point out the location to the village that Cheese told them about.

Rainbow with Scootaloo's help steered the boat to a beach where many huts on four poles were at. The group could also see who the villagers were. From what Twilight and Quibble gathered they were the species known as the Kirin but from the looks of it they weren't too thrilled at seeing them.

Pinkie noticed and mentioned, "Uh-oh, I don't think we're going to get a welcoming committee."

Scootaloo asked Rainbow, "What do we do?"

Twilight pointed, "Well we certainly cannot fight them, maybe one of us should go down and try to establish some form of communication telling them we mean no harm."

Dash challenged, "Are _you_ volunteering then?"

Twilight looked at the villagers again seeing the hard scowls on their faces and cringed. "Uh, maybe not…"

Suddenly out of nowhere a figure swung from the treetops and landed on the deck of the boat, the figure lifted their head to reveal a young beige pegasus mare with a salt and pepper mane and tail in adventurer attire.

The mare reprimanded them, "You trespassing on sacred land, get out."

Dash gapped while taking a good look at the mare, "Wait! Aren't you, Daring Do?"

"Who wants to know?" Daring suspiciously asked.

"My name is Rainbow Dash. This is Twilight Sparkle, Quibble Pants, Scootaloo, and Pinkie Pie."

"Pinkie Pie?" Daring's eyes widen, "As in Cheese Sandwich's girl?"

The pink pony made a bright grin, replying, "Yes-a-diddly! We came across him at a tavern and told us to find you!"

Twilight motioned, "It's true! We need your help to guide us into jungle."

Daring furrowed her brow, "For what exactly?"

Quibble stepped in, "The Water Rose, it's a special flower that can-"

"Heal all ailments. I know."

Quibble frowned at her interruption.

Twilight inquired, "You know where it is?"

Daring stated, "Not quite. There's important legend tied to it that makes it impossible to find the flower."

Scootaloo asked, "Like what?"

"The Water Rose can only be found by two hearts that have remained faithful to each other no matter the circumstances."

Rainbow threw her hooves in air frustrated, "Well that's just great! One of my best friends is dying from a poison and we can't even get to the stupid flower because of a stupid legend!"

Daring's eyes widen again, questioning, "Dying? Someone is dying?"

Twilight quickly filled the expeditionist in on Dash's story making the mare gawk on all she heard.

"Whoa… You really went through all that?"

Rainbow somberly nodded.

"Then…" Daring put on a determined face, "I'll help you in any way I can."

The group was surprised but happy.

Daring Do went to the side the boat to address the villagers, "It's alright! They come in peace!" she got off with the newcomers right behind her as she elucidated, "The Kirin trust me to keep their home safe from intruders coming in to steal their land or treasures."

"How long have you been here?" Rainbow queried.

"About a year or so, I came here to explore this part of South Amareica when I came across the village and how it was having trouble with that pirate, Caballeron."

Quibble complained, "Doesn't that stallion ever stop taking what isn't his?!"

"I take you ran into him before?"

"I should say so!"

Dash gestured, "Quibble's just upset that he was taken hostage by him and it was up to me to rescue him."

"Will you stop bringing that up in front of every pony?!"

Rainbow stuck out her tongue.

Daring asked Quibble, "Do you just like to complain a lot?"

Dash laughed, "Ha! You have _no_ idea!"

Daring referred to the stallion, "In that case, a bit of advice before when we start our quest tomorrow, it would be a good idea to keep your screaming howler zipped when we're in the jungle."

Quibble froze in place and started sputtering nonstop.

Daring went to him and placed a hoof on his mouth, explaining, "We don't need you chatting up a storm if it's just going to break our concentration especially when there are wild animals we need to be on the alert for."

Rainbow had to hold in her giggles reveling at the fact that there was someone at last that could put Quibble Pants in his place. But then catching what she said she questioned, "Why do we have to wait until tomorrow?"

"For starters," she pointed to the sun slowly lowering in the distance, "it's getting late and too dangerous to go into the jungle close at night. Second, I would think all of you would appreciate resting up from your trip."

Pinkie indicated, "She's got a point there!"

Scootaloo ended up yawning as if proving the point.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine."

* * *

The sun was sinking into the ocean with the stars and moon showing up. The S.S Rainboom had been sailing all day with Soarin at the helm. Applejack had told him that they could take turns but he insisted on steering the ship. The First Mate figured it was because this was closest he was going to get to reuniting with his beloved given it was her ship and he wanted to take care of it in her absence.

But as it was getting late now she told him, "You know it's getting late, maybe you should let me take over so you can get some rest."

Soarin answered, "Thank you, but no."

"There's no point in wearying yerself out, we'll find her soon enough."

"Easy for you to say, you already got a reunion."

Her eyes widen in shock and Soarin immediately regretted saying that, "I'm- I'm sorry… that was very rude of me to say that."

"Well, rude or not, I can understand where you're goin' at and I can't say that I blame you."

He softly chuckled, "You're just like your brother, very understanding…"

She smiled, "It runs in the family."

"Still, I want to thank you for putting up with me."

"Ha! That's nothin'! Your fiancée is much worse! How you ever decided to let her be your wife, I shall never know!"

He chuckled more loudly, "We're kind of funny that way."

"Now I can why she choose you, you have that sense of calm that she needs in her life when she's not acting brash or anything like that."

He smirked, "I like to think so too."

"But you are definitely as stubborn as she is given your behavior all day."

He made a sigh and moved away from the helm.

Applejack took over and gently steered.

Shortly afterwards a shout came from the crow's nest.

Derpy yelled out, "Applejack! Lights up ahead!"

Sure enough there were lights all around on a nearby rocky island.

Applejack called out to the crew, "All hooves make for that island!"

"Aye-aye!" they said and they sailed toward the place.


	20. I Know Those Eyes

" _She was here?!"_ Soarin exclaimed while holding Cheese's shirt.

"That's right, her and the rest of her friends especially my Pinkie-Winkie."

"Pinkie-Winkie?!" Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy gasped.

"Right, Pinkie and I were engaged to be married. That is… until I got cold hooves…" he said with remorse.

Rarity gasped more loudly, "No wonder she never told us!" Her eyes burned at the stallion and forced him into a corner, "How dare you run off on a mare on her wedding day!"

Cheese held his hooves up, "But it's okay! We reconciled and she forgave me!"

"A likely story! I won't believe that until I hear it straight from Pinkie's mouth!"

Applejack eased the unicorn back, "Easy there, Rare." she asked Cheese, "Where are they now?"

"On their way to South Amareica, I gave them my own boat to get there."

"Can you show us where in South Amareica?"

He nodded, "By now they should have met with my old friend, Daring Do."

Soarin gawked, "You know Daring Do?!"

Cheese chuckled, "You and your fiancée… it's really sweet knowing you two are a lot alike… In fact, it makes me super happy knowing you were alive this whole time! When she told me you were dead… it was so sad seeing the hurt in her eyes…"

Soarin hung his head, "I never wanted that for her… Hearing the sorrow she endured after I went missing…"

Rarity reassured him, "Again it was not your fault darling. It was just one of those things…"

He muttered, "One of those things… And yet it caused a young couple's happiness to wither away for two whole years!"

They looked at him sympathetically.

He sighed and sat on his haunches, "I just want her back in my arms… I'm so close to seeing her and yet I'm still so far away…"

Fluttershy touched his shoulder, "And you will… Because from the moment she'll see you, she'll be so surprised that she'll run right into your arms and won't let you go for hours on end…"

He released a small laugh, "That doesn't like something my Dashie would do."

"You be surprised yourself… I was there the day she heard the news about you. She came straight to me and cried in my lap for the whole day."

Soarin slacked jaw from hearing that, he knew his love's feelings were hard to come out but for her to lose it the moment he disappeared from her life is amazing.

"I… I had no idea I had that much of an impact on her…"

"Oh Soarin, you know as well as I do that she doesn't like to show her feelings that much but when it came to you going away she didn't know what to do with herself until she met Captain Celaeno. But even then she wasn't really all that happy with that life. She always told me that she was missing a part of herself, a part that could never come back…"

"Do you think she meant me?"

"I believe so."

"Because when I was away on the island, it felt like a part of me was missing too and I think it was her…"

Cheese sniffled, "That is so true! Because when Pinkie and I were apart it felt like a piece of my soul was ripped out of me! It wasn't until we reunited was when I felt whole again!"

Applejack slowly started, "Well… I'm afraid the reunion will have to wait a little longer, cause we need our sleep in order to be ready for our journey tomorrow."

Soarin sighed again, "You're right, let's go to sleep and hope that tomorrow will bring us more luck."

They agreed and settled in at the inn with all their crewmembers, enjoying a somewhat restful night.

* * *

In the Kirin village, Rainbow Dash and her group had eaten a full meal and rested in one of the huts. It was hard to sleep since Rainbow was anxious to get going and try to find the Water Rose without the legend getting in the way.

She thought it over in her head, _The Water Rose can only be found by two hearts that have remained faithful to each other no matter the circumstances…_

"What does that even mean?" she muttered to herself not wanting to disturb her comrades while they sleep. She pondered on it a bit more before finally sleep overwhelmed her not realizing a dark blue alicorn with flowing night sky hair appeared before her and used her horn to touch Rainbow's forehead before disappearing.

* * *

The next morning had come and everyone but Rainbow had woke up and her friends tried to wake her up with Pinkie trying every trick in her book but nothing worked as the rainbow-colored mare kept snoring away.

Twilight commented, "I guess she was more exhausted then she thought from these last couple of days."

Scootaloo asked, "But she'll be okay, right?"

The unicorn nodded, "Of course, besides after all the things she been through after losing her fiancé this is probably the most peaceful I have ever seen her."

Once they left her alone, they met up with Quibble and Daring Do who was going over the jungle's geography as Daring drew it out in the sand with Quibble questioning the girls, "She's _still_ sleeping in?"

Twilight replied, "Pretty much."

He scoffed, "Well that's just perfect, we're here on a mission of upmost importance and she can't find herself to get out of bed?!"

"I'm sure it's only because this whole entire ordeal has been emotionally draining on her, after all we have finally reached our destination after weeks of travel and that much closer to finding the cure to Celaeno's poison. It's a lot to take in that one should be able to sleep the stress off."

Daring suggested to Quibble, "Maybe you should do that too. You always seem so uptight about everything."

Quibble frowned at her, "If I'm uptight it's because I know how important it is to make everything goes right or else it falls into absolute chaos and we have no way of ever getting back on track."

Daring countered, "Okay then," she told Twilight, Pinkie, and Scootaloo, "As I was telling _Mister Perfect_ here," she pointed to her sand drawing, "I have a rough idea on where the Water Rose could be. It would be in one of the most secluded parts of the jungle as it's very hard to navigate in and if what the legend says is true about how it could only be found by two faithful hearts to each other… Then it's our best shot."

Twilight smiled, "I agree, but we'll have to wait until Rainbow Dash wakes up to see what she thinks and we certainly cannot start the journey without her."

Daring pointed, "One thing's for sure though," she looked at young pegasus, "I am not going to let a filly come with us."

Scootaloo groaned, "Why not?!"

Twilight gave her a weary look, "Seriously, Scootaloo? You know why. Besides, I'm pretty sure Rainbow would agree with Daring here. She'd want you to stay in the village where it's safe."

The filly sighed, "Okay… you're right."

Pinkie then suggested to her, "Hey! I know what'll cheer you up! We can explore and play on the beach!"

Scootaloo beamed at the idea, proclaiming, "Okay!" and the two went off.

By early afternoon, Rainbow Dash woke up and let out a big yawn while stretching out, "Sweet Celestia! That was the best sleep I ever had!"

Twilight came in and told her, "It should be, because you slept throughout most of the day!"

"WHAT?!" she jumped out of the bed and looked out to see that Twilight was telling the truth. She accused, "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"We tried! But you wouldn't get up!"

"Uh… that's weird…" she eyed the jungle, "Think the climate did something to my body?"

"It's possible, but I think it has to do more with the stress you have. That your body just caved in from the exhaustion."

Dash pleaded with her eyes, "If that's true, then please don't ever-ever-ever tell this to the others when we find them. I got a reputation to keep up after all."

Twilight rolled her eyes but said, "My lips are sealed." then she updated Dash on what Daring said, adding, "I think she's right, and she does know this area more than we do so whatever she says has to be right."

Dash nodded, "Makes sense to me." then looks around to ask, "Where's Scootaloo?"

"She and Pinkie went to the beach to play around."

On that note Rainbow went toward the beach.

* * *

Scootaloo was admiring the tide pools Pinkie Pie was showing to her, commenting, "This is so amazing!"

A hermit crab came out of the pool and crawled toward the filly. Scootaloo held out her hoof for the crab to climb on and giggled as its claws tickled her.

Pinkie giggled with her and picked up a starfish and put it on her forehead.

By then Rainbow swooshed in and landed next to them.

"Mom!" Scootaloo joyfully exclaimed, "You're up!"

"Eh, sorry for scaring you kiddo, I wasn't myself for some reason. Normally I don't sleep in like that."

Pinkie mentioned, "Yeah, don't you usually take naps to avoid that?"

Dash made a weary look, "That's beside the point, Pinkie."

"Or maybe…" she gasped loudly with the starfish popping off her forehead and landed back in the pool, "You were put under a spell to make you sleep in! Yeah! The spell was design to keep you under until you woke up at the right time!"

Dash pffted, "That's ridiculous even for you!"

Pinkie merely shrugged, "You never know. Because if you're awake now then something big is about to go down."

"This wouldn't have to do with your Pinkie Sense, does it?"

Scootaloo looked at her adopted mother quizzingly, "Pinkie Sense?"

Pinkie replied, "Of course not, silly! That's not how my Pinkie Sense works, that only happens when something is about to fall or if a big doozy happens. Remember when Twilight finally believed in my Pinkie Sense?"

Dash chuckled under her breath, "Yeah, before that she nearly went stir crazy on the ship trying to prove it didn't make sense."

After that they stayed on the beach for awhile giving Scootaloo and Rainbow more time bonding and Pinkie ended up building an impressive sand castle. But then in the midst of their fun, Dash's compass started glowing and floated up!

The mares and filly stopped with their games and stared at the compass, feeling stunned.

Dash gawked, "Wha- what's happening?!"

Pinkie gasped again, "Oh my gosh, Dashie! You have a magical compass!"

Scootaloo gestured, "And it looks like it's pointing in a direction!"

Sure enough the compass was floating to the left of them toward some giant boulders on the beach.

Pinkie volunteered, "I'll go get Twilight!" and zipped away.

Wondering why the compass was pointing her in that direction, she told Scootaloo, "Stay right here. That's an order." and let her compass doing the leading.

* * *

"Here?" Soarin asked Cheese seeing the jungle with a shoreline attached to it from the ship.

Cheese nodded, "That's right."

Applejack was at the helm and steered the ship toward the shoreline with big boulders on it. The ship landed right next to the sand and she gave the command to drop the gangplank.

Soarin went down the plank and felt the soft sand between his hooves but as soon as he had touched the ground, his compass started to glow and float! Shocking him.

"What in the- ?!"

He saw his compass was pointing in the direction of the boulders and so he followed wondering where it was taking him for to be fair this wasn't the strangest thing he ever encountered, no that honor went to Discord for sure.

The compass seemed to glow brighter and brighter with every step.

At the same time on the other side of the oblong boulders Rainbow's compass was glowing brighter too with every step she took on the sandy beach as she started to go past the boulders and turned a corner.

At that exact same moment Soarin turned a corner too and then with a gasp he saw a familiar sight.

Rainbow too gasped at seeing a very familiar pegasus she once knew at a fair distance. Causing her heart to beat faster and her mind was racing.

 _Could it be…? Could be that you've come back to life? It can't be… And yet… there you are…_

Their compasses were still glowing and floating but the ponies paid no attention to them but only onto each other.

For the longest time they stared at the other hardly believing this was real. The only sound that was being made was the waves crashing against the shore and rocks. Then finally Soarin slowly took the first step and Rainbow did the same. Their pace gradually got faster until they raced into each other's arms in a tearful embrace.

Rainbow repeated loudly, "You're alive! You're alive! You're alive! You're _really_ alive!"

"Yes, Dashie… I'm alive… I always was…"

While they were lost in their own world they didn't see their friends coming from behind them with shock joyful expressions on their faces.

Twilight and Pinkie saw the group behind Soarin and Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity saw them in turn and exchanged a nod with them and met up with the reunited lovers.

* * *

 _ **AN: Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!**_


	21. Campfire Talk

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Applejack and Pinkie said to the couple.

Rainbow gasped, "Guys! You're here too!"

The mares got into a group hug with AJ bringing them up to speed.

Soarin added in, "Yup, it was a miracle that your crew was all female or else we wouldn't have gotten the upper hoof on those Sirens and we wouldn't have met and thank goodness for that, I would have been halfway to Equestria not realizing you weren't there at all."

Rarity noticed the compasses and gasped while pointing, "Your compasses they're- "

Dash said, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, when I saw Soarin it didn't matter…" exchanging a loving look with her love.

"Ditto." he smiled.

Twilight examined them, "Amazing, I've never seen such magic happened before!"

Pinkie pointed, "It seems that they glow more whenever Rainbow and Soarin are close together like it's tied to their souls or something!"

They gawked at that idea and yet they not dismiss it right way thinking there was some truth to it.

Applejack shook her head, "Well we'll have to figure that later because…" she pointed at Twilight's chest, "Have we got a surprise for you."

The unicorn furrowed her brow seeing Rarity and Fluttershy smiling uncontrollably, "O-kay…"

Applejack smiled too, "Trust me you'll like this…" she led them back to the ship where everyone was getting off and among them was a purple winged dragon.

The dragon saw who was coming and his smile lighten.

Twilight was confused at first but then she got a good look at him and gasped making herself tear up.

Spike approached her and uttered, "Hi… Mom…"

Twilight leaped onto him giving him a tight hug and whispered, "I didn't think I would ever see you again…"

Behind her Rainbow was gapping and shifted her hoof between her fiancé and friends who were beaming at the familial reunion.

Once the unicorn and dragon stopped hugging, Soarin and Spike introduced everyone of their group. Pinkie of course was thrilled at the idea of meeting new friends. Needless to say she and Princess Skystar hit it off without a hitch.

But once the pink mare saw who else was among them, she speeded in his direction thus knocking him down on the beach with her on top all the while kissing his face.

Rarity was gawking at the sight with Cheese smugly replying, "I told you so!"

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom with Rumble and Terramar behind them went up to Rainbow Dash with Sweetie asking, "Where's Scootaloo?"

Dash smacked her forehead with her wing, "I almost forgot, I left her by the tide pools!"

Apple Bloom looked up and pointed, "Look! There she is!"

They turned back to see an orange purple-haired filly on top of the boulders.

Dash frowned and scolded, "Scootaloo! I told you to stay put!"

She shouted back, "I did! But when you didn't came back, I got worried!"

The cyan mare groaned and yelled, "Just stay there! I'm coming to get you!"

"Okay! Whatever you sa-" she slipped on the wet rocks and screamed, "aaaayyyy!" while falling.

" _Scootaloo!_ " the mares and fillies shrieked.

On instinct both Rainbow and Soarin were about to take off but someone beat them to it as a small gray blur zipped past and caught Scootaloo in his arms.

"Uh?" Scootaloo voiced and noticed the pegasus colt carrying her down.

She stared into his violet eyes that surprisingly match hers while he stared back.

Rumble had no idea why he felt he had to save her it was obvious that the grown-ups would do it but still from the moment he saw her something within him struck and now just getting a closer look at her it was making his heart pound faster than normal.

The kids landed safely on the ground but that didn't stop them from staring at each other.

Sweetie and Apple Bloom rushed to them and gave Scoots a giant embrace.

"Are you okay?" they both asked.

"Yeah, I am, thanks to um, what's your name?"

Ignoring his feelings, he made an indifferent expression and answered, "Rumble."

"Well thanks… Rumble." she blushed slightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just be more careful next time." then he points to her wings, "With wings like those you have to be."

Scoots's heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces then she deeply scowled while retorting to his face, "On second thought, I take back my thanks! If I had known you were going to be rude and boorish I wouldn't have bothered!"

He retorted back, "Well you were stupid to be on those rocks in the first place!"

They butted heads with fire burning in their eyes, growling at the other.

AB and SB looked lost on what was happening while some of the adults had amused expressions on their faces.

Capper commented, "Well this day certainly got more interesting in a hurry."

Soarin and Rainbow quickly went to break it up.

"Scootaloo!"

"Rumble!"

They forced the kids apart with her protesting, "He started it!"

Soarin warned, "Rumble… I thought we got past this…"

"It's not my fault she was on there in the first place."

Rainbow stated to the filly, "He has a point."

"What?! You're taking his side?!"

"Well you did disobey me by not staying where you were supposed to!"

"But Mom!"

"Wait… Mom?!" Soarin gaped at the line.

Dash flushed, "Yeah, um, I was going to tell you…"

"We had a kid?!"

"What?! No! Soar-" she sighed and covered her eyes, then said, "It's not like that."

His eyes widen in shock, "Then… you mean to tell me that you…?"

"Oh for- no! No-no-no! Why would I ever when you were the only stallion that I could ever love!"

He let out a sigh of relief then furrowed his brow, "Then what…?"

Scootaloo outright said, "Rainbow Dash adopted me."

There was a pause with him saying "Oh." then, "Ohhhh!"

Rainbow smirked and went up to him with her wings touching his face, "You always were a little slow on the uptake." and kissed his cheek.

Soarin felt like he was melting into pudding, he had missed that feeling so much.

Off on the side, Pinkie motioned, "Wow! Have you ever seen our captain act that affectionate before?!"

The mares shook their heads going, "Hmm-mmm."

Applejack pointed, "I guess Soarin just brings out that side in her no wonder she was so unhappy without him for a long time. He makes her feel giddy."

Rarity sighed lovingly, "It's so romantic."

Spike came up from behind and looked at her fondly, saying, "It sure is…"

Capper noticed and glared.

* * *

After introductions and quick updates were over with, everyone sat next to a large fire burning in the village enjoying a meal and chit-chatting away.

Daring Do told Dash and Soarin, "All I can say is it's a good thing you're not staying long because with the number of friends you have it could easily be mistaken as a large army occupying this place."

Looking around they realized she was right.

"Oh wow. It didn't occur to me to make a head count." Twilight said.

Fluttershy commented, "My goodness."

Daring motioned, "But I still am surprised by how you two managed to reunite after so long."

The couple looked at each other with smiles then looked down to see their compasses were still glowing. They still had no idea as to why that was but Pinkie's theory seems legit at this point the question was how.

Applejack gestured, "Tell me about it," nudges Dash, "this one here swore off love for the rest of her life after losing this guy." points to Soarin.

Capper chuckled and nudged the stallion, "And this one kept obsessing on getting back to his beloved after being shipwrecked. For two years, it was always," He mockingly said, "'I got to get off this island! I got to get off this island! I got to get back to my love!'"

Soarin grumbled, "I did not sound like that…"

Spike scoffed, "You're kidding, right? It was all you could think about since we found you!"

Big Mac sounded out, "Eeyup!"

Soarin slapped his forehead, "Aw nuts…" he dared to look at his fiancée, "You must think I'm crazy now…"

But Dash just smiled, "Not really, I always knew you were crazy the moment you asked me out on a date."

Quibble blurted out, "Hey! I asked you out and you didn't think I was crazy!"

Soarin narrowed his eyes at the earth pony, "Yeah, and you're lucky that she refused you or else I would have challenged you to a duel now."

Rainbow released an exasperated sigh, "Soar, Soar, Soar… It's like I said, you're the only stallion that I will ever love and no one else could ever take your place." she smirked at Quib, "Not even chattering bookworms that think they're all that." making Quibble roll his eyes.

Rarity mentioned, "And as such her heart remained true to Soarin even when it was thought she could move on to someone else and he in turn would not rest until he was reunited with the mare of his dreams! It's a romance come true!"

Upon hearing Rarity's words, Daring's eyes widen in realization and yelled out, "That's it!"

Everyone stared at her in confusion with Dash asking, "What's it?"

"You two! It's what the legend was talking about! Two hearts that have remain faithful no matter the circumstances!"

Everybody gawked at the revelation as Quibble looking impressed, motioned, "By jove she's right!"

The couple stared at each other in disbelief, what Daring said was true and more.

Daring pointed, "And I bet those compasses are also a key to finding the Water Rose."

Twilight nodded, "I think you're right, with Pinkie being mostly right in this case that those compasses have to be tied to their souls like true soulmates."

The moment she said that, it became crystal clear of what they had to do now.

Soarin said to his love, "If finding the Water Rose to help cure your friend is what you need, I'll do whatever it takes."

Her eyes gleamed and took his hoof to intertwine with hers.

Spike voiced out, "Hey… you say the Water Rose can cure any aliments?"

Quibble replied, "That is correct."

The dragon tapped Soarin, "Say, do you think that the Rose can cure Thunderlane his coma?"

Soarin gawked, that didn't accord to him till now, "Oh my gosh, you're right." he looked at the other side of the campfire to see the kids were already asleep so they couldn't hear this especially for Rumble's sake. He told Dash and her friends, "Rumble's big brother fell into a hole on the island and got into a coma."

They gapped at this information.

"Rumble blames himself for the accident because he was planning on me falling into the hole, it was full of rotting fruit so it was meant to be a harmless prank unfortunately it backfired on him greatly…"

"Oh, poor kid!" Pinkie sniffled and Cheese did the same.

Rarity nodded sadly, "Indeed, that is very tragic."

Rainbow made a sad expression until her face changed into determination.

"Your friend needs the Rose as much as mine do, so let us find it together and save them!"

Soarin smiled brightly at her words and held her face closer his and in one motion, they kissed! Causing cheers among their friends.


	22. The Quest

The next morning, it was bright and early as Rainbow and Soarin looked at the map Daring and Twilight made for them. Figuring the Water Rose would only show to the two faithful hearts it was best that they went on their own.

Their friends gave them their farewells and good lucks, then they addressed Scootaloo and Rumble separately.

Dash told the filly, "Stay here with Applejack and Twilight."

She nodded then hung her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just… am I still your daughter after disobeying you and now that Soarin is back…"

The mare embraced her, "Hey, hey, of course you are… And just because Soarin is back in my life doesn't mean you won't be. That's something I have to discuss with him."

Scootaloo felt a little better but still worried.

Soarin told Rumble, "Stay with Flash and Big Mac and listen to them, okay?"

The colt saluted, "Yes, sir."

The older stallion patted his head, "That's a good boy."

The couple turned back to each other then told the kids, "And try to get along with each other, okay?"

Rumble and Scootaloo eyed each other distrustfully.

She bitterly muttered, "I will, if he will…"

He humphed, "Same goes for her."

The engaged couple didn't feel assured by that but they had no choice since they had to get going. They faced the jungle terrain, nodding together then they stepped between the flora and fauna and disappeared from view.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Soarin walked the jungle path while various animal noises filled the air around them.

Deciding it was best time to bring up the topic, Soarin slowly started, "So, um… I heard that there was a "misunderstanding" after you heard my ship went down."

She deeply sighed, "Fluttershy told you?"

"Well her, Applejack, and Rarity, but yeah."

"You don't… believe it?"

"Of course not! In fact I'm upset that Spitfire and Fleetfoot could ever think…" his teeth clenched.

She smiled at him, "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"Dash, we made a vow to trust each other no matter what, of course I believe you."

"It's just… there were moments after I ran that I thought maybe they were right, what if I was so grief stricken that I didn't know what I was doing at the time and…" she felt his wing around her.

"Dashie… no, I know you, you're loyal to a fault. Stealing is way beneath you no matter what you're feeling."

Without her realizing it, tears fell from her eyes and moved to his chest, "Soar! It was horrible! I was being accused out of nowhere and they used my dagger as proof! And all that time I was thinking of you and how much I wished you were there!"

Soarin held her close and let her sobs drenched his coat, his own eyes wet from the idea of his beloved getting hurt like that. Serving in the Navy was a lifelong dream of hers and suddenly it was taken from her when she was at her weakest.

He uttered, "I never should have left…"

She muttered back, "You didn't have a choice. It was an order and you know it."

"Still… I could have done something to prevent this…"

She faced him, "No, as much as that hurt, your death… that hurt way more…"

There was a pause then he said as he caressed her face, "Being apart from you was the worst experience I ever had in my life… Two Celestia forsaken years… I worried for you day and night on that island, all I wanted was to get back and be with you like we had planned."

A small smile formed on her lips, "You know… we are still technically engaged."

His own smile formed.

"However… there's the matter of our future, by Equestrian law I'm an outcast so we can't get married there until my name's been cleared if it can… And then there's Scootaloo, I can't just abandon her after I took her in, I need to know if you'll accept her as if she were your own."

"Oh Dashie, yes. Yes, I will. Besides you know we wanted kids. She'll be our first with hopefully more on the way." he winked.

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"But um… I need to bring this up. In case the Water Rose doesn't cure Rumble's brother, I'll need to keep him around until he's old enough. But if I'm being honest he's like a son to me so…" he winced.

She cringed, "Yeah, unless Scootaloo and him can get along like we told them to, I don't think them living under the same roof is a good idea."

Then suddenly they heard a rumbling causing them to go quiet and stood on their guard and out of nowhere the ground shook and a large Tatzlwurm popped out of the land! It roared at them showing off his three tongues wiggling.

The couple went into battle mode and flew up to face the creature.

Rainbow started, "I'll hit him high…"

Soarin finished, "And I'll hit him low!"

In joint movements, they flew in sync and hit the beast in the positions they declared and it felt like they had never been separated for those last two years. Both Soarin and Rainbow smiled at each other thinking they were still the strong team they were at the academy.

Finally the Tatzlwurm decided to give up and with a low growl it ran back into the ground.

The pegasi couple flew back down and embraced each other.

With half-lidded eyes she told him, "Nice to know we haven't lost our touch."

He replied with a smirk, "Yeah… except I noticed your punches weren't as effective as before."

She playfully yelled, "What?! Yeah right!"

He laughed as she smacked him with her wing.

* * *

They continued down the path and had come across a few more obstacles but they had overcome them without much strife.

Finally they reached three spectacular waterfalls with lush scenery around them that made the entire place have a romantic atmosphere to it. Rainbow looked at the map and commented, "This is it. This is where Daring's drawing ends."

Soarin looked too and mentioned, "I guess we have to wait and see what happens."

She stared at the pool before them and a slow smile spread across her face, "Or maybe we can…" she flapped up and made a flip midair while shouting, "Cannonball!" before splashing into the water.

Soarin exclaimed, "Hey!" then with a smirk decided to join her and landed in the water too.

They laughed and splashed at each other then chased each other around the pond. They ended up on a ledge next to one of the waterfalls where they affectionately nuzzled and kissed. They leaned against the rock wall until Dash noticed a large hole behind the waterfall.

She turned her fiancé's head to look and he did. They stared at it for a bit before they exchanged a nod and walked toward the cave. They saw the inside where cave drawings covered the entire area. The couple was in awe of the drawings, the Kirin or some other native species must've done this thousands of years ago.

The drawings looked like they were describing a great battle between ponies and other species before the creatures scattered all over. Then it showed the ponies pledging themselves to the sun goddess Celestia and the moon goddess Luna. Then the ponies looked like they are exploring other lands before attacking the population occupying the land and stealing it for themselves.

Both Soarin and Rainbow gulped and exchanged a look of guilt.

Dash commented, "Celaeno was right to distrust me when we met. Because if ponies have been doing this sort of thing for years and years then what reason did she have to believe me when I was trying to escape."

Soarin nodded, "When I was on the island it took me awhile to trust Spike and Capper and every other creature that lived there, except Discord, he's someone you cannot underestimate."

"Our bias toward other species has been deeply rooted in Equestria. Heck didn't we have that civil war between pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies in the medieval times? All because they thought one race was better than the other?"

Soarin sighed, "I'm so glad we got past that moment…"

Then they turned to another drawing and were surprised by what it was saying. In the drawing, ponies and creatures alike were together and happy like they were friends and not enemies. They realized another drawing before that was smudged and it was hard to make out what it was about.

Soarin muttered, "Strange…"

Dash agreed, "Very strange…"

Finally they turned their heads to the end of the cave where a stone wall with odd symbols and designs on it was at and slowly they approached it. Getting a closer look, they saw two circles next to each other making them gawk.

They both said, "You don't think…?" then took out their glowing compasses. With a determined nod they silently counted to three and at once put the compasses in the circles.

At first nothing happened until the wall suddenly moved up revealing a hidden chamber!

The couple stared at it then they held hooves saying, "Together." they walked in as glowing pink crystals lit up the room as they stepped in. They gasped when seeing a giant fountain with a statue of the deity, Mi Amore Cadenza the Goddess of Love on top.

They looked in the fountain to see a big bright red rose head in a bubble. They looked at each other with a bright grin on their faces. They did it. Their search was over.


	23. Tension on the Beach

It's been a whole day since Rainbow Dash and Soarin had gone to get the Water Rose. And it worried Scootaloo to no end. Her friends tried to distract her by her trying more activities to get their cutie marks but to no avail.

Apple Bloom inquired as they walked around the village, "Are you still upset by what I said on the ship?"

Scootaloo shook her head, "Of course not, I know you didn't mean it. And I don't blame you for feeling the way you did."

Sweetie asked, "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried that Rainbow Dash won't want me around anymore… I mean she gets her boyfriend back all of a sudden when I thought it was just going to be her and me. What if he won't like me and…" tears welled up in her eyes.

The fillies quickly hug her with AB saying, "Of course Soarin will like you! Why when he was on the ship with us he actually played with us! He'll be the best dad you have!"

Scootaloo's heart swelled at the idea of getting a new dad, after all she had a new mom so having a dad would be nice too.

While the Crusaders were talking a colt was watching at a distance underneath a hut until he jumped to a smooth voice.

"Cute filly, isn't she?"

Rumble looked up to see Capper's smug face making him go bright red from embarrassment and anger, denying, "I don't know what you mean."

The cat tsked, "Oh come now, Rumble, I saw the way you were looking at her when you first saved her and the way you were arguing with her afterwards. You like her."

Spike came in and teased, "He does."

The colt grinded his teeth and retorted, "Oh yeah?! Then why haven't one of you made a move on that pretty unicorn you two are swooning over?!"

The duo were shocked that he was able to pick up on that.

Rumble smirked knowing he bested them, "Oh come on, it was so obvious…"

They went red from humiliation.

On the other side of the village, Quibble Pants was working on fixing his hot air balloon with Daring Do coming on to the scene.

"Need any help?"

Quibble rolled his eyes, inquiring, "Do you have any experience working or flying a hot air balloon?"

Daring darted her eyes, "Well no… I just thought-"

"Then you wouldn't be very helpful in this case, this is a delicate instrument requiring the right skills to make it work so everything has to be precise."

She humphed, "Whatever you say, _professor…"_ she turned around and walked away.

Quibble ended turning back and with a guilty look on his face, he deeply sighed and went back to work.

A few yards away from him, Applejack and Twilight were going over inventory with their crewmates getting the ship ready as they waited for their captain's return.

Big Mac and Flash was helping them out along with Sky Beak and Seaspray.

Flash went up to the purple unicorn who was working on a rock and saluted to her, "Permission to speak, ma'am?"

Twilight felt a tiny blush on her cheeks when she saw him but dismissed the feeling and stated professionally, "You may."

Feeling flustered he clumsily said "I was wondering, um, how did a mare such as yourself know so many procedures and keep everything so organized?"

She raised her brow, "Meaning?"

"Well, um, it's just… I never seen a mare write so much and direct so well."

"Um, thank you, I guess?" she went back to work.

Without thinking he blurted out, "When I was growing up I was taught that the stallion had to take charge so I'm just amazed by how you and your friends can do so much."

She frowned at those words, "Because we're mares?"

He started, "Yes-" then realized, "I mean no!"

Twilight went, "Uh-ah…"

Flash sweated, "That came out wrong, what I'm trying to say is that I'm just impressed by everything you're doing!" he gave a sheepish look.

Twilight didn't know what to make of it, he seemed like a nice enough stallion and yet it seemed he didn't know how to speak the right words in front of her.

She told him, "In the village I grew up in, I was told that a mare had her own place in society and that I shouldn't pursue an education that stallions had. Turns out my village had very backwards thinking and I learned so many mares get jobs and careers like Rainbow Dash and Rarity did. Is it possible you grew up in a town just like mine?"

Flash's eyes widen thinking back how he was encouraged a career that was stable and to prove how much a stallion he can be. As much as he loved the idea of being in the royal guard a part of him felt like he was obliged since he didn't have many choices in his life.

He slowly said, "You know something… I think I did."

Her own eyes widen and the two started to talk more.

On the beach, Pinkie and Cheese were having a picnic together while a yard away Sliverstream and Terramar were playing in the ocean.

The CMC shortly came onto the sandy shore as Apple Bloom suggested, "Wanna try getting a cutie mark in treasure hunting?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie exclaimed excitedly, "Yeah!"

Then AB spotted Rumble flying to the seaponies and shouted, "Hey, Rumble!"

Scoots was less than thrilled that her friend wanna get the colt's attention.

Rumble wore an indifferent expression and flew to them, "Yeah? What do you need?"

"Do you want to join us in trying to get a cutie mark in treasure hunting?"

Rumble frowned and turned his back to them, stating, "No thanks. I don't want to get a cutie mark."

The fillies froze at those words and gasped loudly, "WHAT?!"

He casually said, "You heard me."

Scootaloo yelled, "How could you not want a cutie mark?! That's like not wanting to breathe!"

Sweetie Belle added, "Yeah! Everypony wants to know what they're meant to do!"

He humphed, "Not _this_ pony!"

They shouted, "Why?!"

He turned back and motioned, "Because cutie marks are silly, and... a-and they just force you into one thing your whole life!"

Scootaloo went red in the face and retorted, "You take that back! Cutie marks are the most important thing in a pony's life!"

He lowered his face to her and whispered in her ear, "Never…" and turned to go with a smug look on his face.

She blew up with a stomp of her hoof, "That's it! I challenge _you…_ to a duel!"

There were gasps ranging from the Crusaders to the happy-go-lucky couple and the seaponies.

Rumble's eyes widen stopping in his flight and landed on the ground to face her with a smirk, "Challenge accepted."

Pinkie went between them nervously inquiring, "Now wait-a-minute are you sure you want to do this? A duel is serious business!"

Cheese nodded and mentioned, "It could get dangerous especially for foals such as you!"

"Not if we use wooden swords." Scootaloo was quick to answer.

Rumble agreed, "Like we be stupid to use real swords, Soarin hasn't taught me how to weld a blade yet."

Scootaloo turned to her friend, "So AB if you would be so kind as to get the weapons."

Apple Bloom looked concerned but slowly gave in, "Well… okay… but if Applejack finds out or anyone else does, you're the one explainin' this." she ran off.

Within minutes she came back with the wooden tools and the challengers armed themselves.

Pinkie and Cheese agreed to play referee to make sure both sides were going to play fair and that either side didn't take it too far and end up getting hurt.

The pink pony stated, "For the record, we're going to claim deniability when this is over and no one is to tell what went on here."

"Agreed." the group said.

Cheese added, "Yeah it's irresponsible but I got a feeling you would have done this anyway without our supervision."

Neither Scootaloo or Rumble denied or confirmed Cheese's statement.

The stallion quipped, "I thought so."

The foals stood apart from each other with swords in mouth gazing hard at the other.

Knowing they were ready to go, Pinkie gave the signal, "Ready… Set… Parry!"

The wooden swords clashed together as the young ponies fought with the sword fighting techniques their mentors taught them. The onlookers were in awe of how well they were holding up.

Sweetie commented, "Wow…"

AB nodded dumbfoundedly, "Yeah…"

Terramar indicated, "How long do you think it's going to go on?"

At the suggestion Cheese got out an hourglass and watched it.

Rumble and Scootaloo kept staring at each other as they fought, their eyes telling them that they weren't about to give up anytime soon.

* * *

The sand in the hourglass passed an hour making Cheese to turn it around so the sand can fall the other way.

Scoots and Rumble were still going at it while the kids looked bored from watching the fight as they lay on the beach.

"They have to be getting tired at this point, right?" Sweetie wearily asked.

Bloom unenthusiastically replied, "You would think so…"

Pinkie whispered to her beloved, "Wow… they really want each other don't they?"

Cheese whispered back, "I know they're young but that's some serious sexual tension they're displaying."

Another 30 minutes passed and with it the sun slowly lowering in the horizon. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Terramar, and Silverstream ended up falling sleep.

Rumble and Scootaloo were finally getting tired in the fight but they still didn't stop all the while panting heavily.

Pinkie called out, "You know if you both call a draw no one loses and no one wins, sound good?"

The pegasi foals looked at each other with Rumble muttering behind his sword, "I will if you will…"

She frowned and looked like she wasn't going to but then she sighed and mumbled, "Deal…"

With that they dropped their tools together and shook on it begrudgingly.

He declared, "Next time for sure!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh it is on!"

The party couple exchanged an exasperation sigh with Pinkie uttering under her breath, "I wonder if we can get Twilight to cast an aging spell on them so they can just kiss all that sexual frustration away."

Cheese had to contain his laughter.

Suddenly said unicorn ran up to them shouting, "They're back!" causing the kids to wake up, "Rainbow Dash and Soarin!"

Scootaloo gasped and ran past them.

* * *

Soarin and Rainbow greeted their friends with Quibble gawking at what Dash was holding.

The cyan mare held up the bubbled rose, "Behold! The legendary Water Rose!" she smirked, "Retrieved by yours truly and the love of her life."

Soarin chuckled and pointed to himself, "I think you mean 'retrieved by yours truly and the love of _his_ life'."

She nudged playfully at him and he returned the favor.

Daring threw her hooves in air, "Okay! We get it! You guys are so in love! Some of us don't have a love life you know!" saying that last part bitterly.

The couple made sheepish grins and awkward movements.

"Mom!" They heard Scootaloo's voice and saw her rush to them.

Rainbow handed the bubble to Quibble and held her arms out for the filly that landed in them. They hugged it out with Soarin inquiring.

"Don't I get a hug too?"

Scootaloo addressed him, "Oh yeah, um, sorry Dad…?"

Upon hearing her say that, Soarin's eyes watered and his lips trembled.

Dash saw this and sighed, "Oh boy here it comes…"

Soarin exclaimed while hugging them tightly, "She called me Dad! I'm a daddy!"

Scootaloo felt squashed between her adoptive parents but it still felt nice since she hadn't felt love like this for a very long time.

The crowd around them released some sniffles being Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle with their older sisters holding them close at the touching scene.

As much as no one wanted to ruin the moment Twilight cleared her throat to remind them, "As sweet and wonderful as this is, we still have a couple of tasks to complete." she pointed to the Water Rose, "Especially since we have to decide how we'll split the cure between two ailing comrades."

They stared at the bubble and by extent the rose head contemplating what Twilight said.

Dash said, "Hmmm, this will be a problem."

Quibble pondered for a bit until he said, "Not necessarily… I have an idea. You see I brought my chemistry set with me so I can easily whip up a cure for both!"

The large group started to cheer till Quibble held his hoof up to finish, "However I will need at least a day and a night to complete it and I will need someone to write down notes as I work," he asked, "Miss Sparkle, will you please do that for me?"

Twilight was taken by surprise, "Me? Why of course but why me exactly?"

"I've seen how well you been able to keep everything under control in our time together and I've noticed your writing skills are quite excellent, I would be honored if you helped me though this."

Everyone except Daring encouraged Twilight on as the adventurer muttered to herself, "Oh sure he lets _her_ help out…"

When Twilight accepted bashfully, she and the professor went to work right away by finding an abandoned hut for peace and quiet and set up the chemistry set that was from Quibble's bag.

While the duo started on the project, everyone else waited patiently by the village campfire with the sun officially down and the night sky had come out.

Daring Do feeling like she needed to do something worthwhile inquired to the kids presented, "Hey, how would you all like to hear the story of a sea pirate that was force to overcome all odds just to be reunited with his loved ones?"

Excited by the idea, the CMC, Terramar, Silverstream, and Rumble told her they wanted to hear the tale.

Daring smiled, "All right then, get ready. For the legend of _El Zorro Negro_ or is better known as _The Black Fox…"_


	24. Destiny Has It's Eyes on You

"The Black Fox was a just an ordinary stallion that lived a normal life like many of you have. He was married to a beautiful mare and had a daughter with her. He loved his family more than anything and they lived a peaceful life until one day a greedy and evil pony wanted to destroy their happiness. He was arrested unfairly and taken to a galley on a ship. But thankfully with the kindness of a stranger he was freed and escaped the ship. However it would be years before he could return home. So in his time away he became El Zorro Negro a dreaded pirate of the sea.

"But he was only to a pirate to those that caused injustice in the world and was considered a hero to all he saved. Duty bounded by the alias he created he knew he had to finish what he started before he could truly come home. But when he finally did he was surprised to learn of the number of suitors his wife was receiving for it was thought that he was dead and as much as his wife refused they still insisted on marrying her. With a plan in mind he revealed himself to his daughter and together they thought of a way to get rid of the suitors. Her daughter suggested to her mother to test the suitors to see if any of them can be like her father. Her mother reluctantly agreed to the idea and thought of a hard enough test that only a stallion like her husband could pass.

"A race was to take place with obstacles and riddles in its path and the first one to cross the finish line would win. Needless to say the Black Fox beat them all and once he revealed who he was, the suitors ran away in fright and his wife was beyond happy to have her husband back at last. The Black Fox was finally able to live with his family again and was able to enjoy it for some time before passing away at very old age. And that my friends is the story of El Zorro Negro."

Daring Do saw the gaping faces of the kids and adults alike.

Then Apple Bloom raised her hoof, "Question, why didn't the Black Fox just reveal his identity to the suitors when he first came home? That would have solved everything."

The kids muttered in agreement.

Daring just smiled and replied, "Because then the suitors wouldn't believe him and he wanted to make sure his wife was still faithful to him during his absence."

Sweetie Belle pointed, "But if he showed himself to his daughter, why couldn't she tell her mom that her father was home?"

Daring sighed, "That, I'm not sure of. Even that part of the story baffles me."

Silverstream motioned, "Oh! What if it was their way of bonding after being separated for so long!"

Daring slightly smirked and rubbed her chin, "Eh, never thought of that but it makes sense."

Rumble raised his hoof and asked, "What about that greedy and evil pony? Did he ever get revenge on him for keeping him away from his family?"

Daring shook her head, "No. Because all he cared about was being home and the Black Fox never believed in revenge so that pony got away for his misdeed."

The kids were shocked and started protesting over the idea of villain winning.

Rainbow called over them, "Sorry kids but that's life for you, sometimes the bad guy gets away with things. And the good guy has to endure endless suffering and hardship…"

Soarin nodded, "I'm afraid it's true, sometimes nothing goes the way you planned and instead you have to take a different path when you have no choice."

Dash looked at her fiancé with sadness knowing all too well he was talking about them.

Rumble on the other hoof was recalling the orb's vision of him wearing black and a mask and he felt worried over it again thinking his future was set in stone all the more reason why he didn't want his cutie mark not if it was going to tell him he was going to be a bandit no matter how much he tried to prevent it from happening.

The colt got up and started to walk away.

Soarin started to go after him but Daring stopped him, "Allow me." and she went after the boy.

Scootaloo watched Rumble go and felt a concern for him. As arrogant and smug the colt was she still felt that feeling she had when she first saw him. She pretended to yawn and asked Rainbow.

"Mom, is it okay I go to bed now? I really tired from playing all day."

Sweetie muttered under her breath, "Among other things…"

Apple Bloom shushed her.

Dash just said, "Alright kiddo, go ahead and get some rest."

"Great, good night." she went off.

Rainbow raised her brow at how fast the filly was going especially for someone who supposed to be tired.

 _Something's up…_

* * *

Rumble ended far up on the beach with the moonlight beaming down on him.

Daring Do caught up to him, "Hey, Rumble, right?"

The young pegasus turned to her with a frown, "Why are you here?"

"I'm curious as to why you left like that, I guess you didn't like the story so much since the bad guy gets away with it."

"Well yeah, I didn't like that but that's not the reason I went, not that it's any of your business."

She made a slight chuckle, "I can tell you're the type of colt that likes to act tough in front of everyone."

"So? What's it to you?"

She got serious, "Because Rumble, you and those kids here are too young to get caught up into this big mess called adulthood. Right now you should all be having childhoods and enjoying them before growing up. But you didn't have that luxury did you? Instead the harsh realities of life took you by surprise and you had to learn to grow up too soon."

Tears started to form in his eyes and he yelled, "How would you know about that?! How do you know anything about my life?! Did you never know your parents, caused your brother to go in a coma, or saw your future before your very eyes telling you you'll end up becoming a bad guy?!" he panted from his last rant.

Daring's eyes were wide from the outburst while hiding behind some rocks Scootaloo's own eyes were wide after hearing that from the colt.

Daring gently wrapped a wing around the colt and softly told him, "I lost my mother when I was little, my dad was away most of my life, and I had no siblings to play with. I don't claim to know what you're going through but I have some idea of what is going on, but I will admit I am lost as to how you would know about your future already."

He took a deep breath and slowly replied, "I… I touched an orb that belonged to some priestess and I saw an older version of myself wearing black and a mask like I was some kind of bandit."

Scootaloo felt herself gawking at this information.

Daring pondered then voiced, "Hmmm… Are you sure that you could tell that you'll end up a bandit?"

"That's just it, I don't know if it meant I would be or not, Discord and Soarin told me that the future isn't set in stone but still… all this talk about how we can't control what happens to us… just look at Soarin and his fiancée! They were going to get married until Soarin got stuck on the island with me and my brother! So yeah, I'm worried that I'll be stuck of who I'll become!"

Scootaloo was crying silent tears, thinking, _No wonder he doesn't want to get a cutie mark, he's afraid of ending up with a cutie mark that will tell him he'll be a bad guy after all… Oh poor Rumble…_

Daring said, "Interesting… so it's unclear as why you were dressed like that." then she took out a thin black fabric revealing eyeholes on it.

Rumble gasped at it.

She explained, "This was my grandfather's mask when he was… The Black Fox…"

He sputtered, "You… you're… you're his granddaughter? It wasn't a legend after all…?" trying to wrap his head around this.

"It's a legend anywhere else but it's an undying truth in my family. My mother was the daughter in the story."

"Whoa…"

She laughed, "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Why… why didn't you tell us at the campfire?"

"Because it's a story that should be shared without personal bias getting in the way."

There was a pause between them with Rumble quietly asking, "Do you think I could become evil?"

Daring stated, "Kid, we're all capable of great good and great evil that it's really a matter of choice of which you want to be."

He uttered, "That's what Soarin said…"

"And he's right, and I take it that you want to be good?"

He nodded.

Then suddenly she handed the mask to him.

He gawked and stammered, "Wh… why are you…?"

"Because if your future told you that you wear a mask for some reason then I think you wearing the mask of a hero will help keep you on the straight and narrow."

The colt tried to gave it back, "But I can't take this! It was your grandfather's! Don't you want to keep it for yourself?"

"Well sure, but I already am doing what needs to be done in his honor. I don't need the mask but… you might…" she smiled at him.

Rumble was taken aback by the gift but hesitantly accepted it even though he vowed to himself that he would never wear the mask for anything.

Daring must have read his mind for she said, "My grandfather only took up the mask when he had to. That's usually how it works for people that are trying to do the right thing, I got a feeling you're the same way."

"How can you be sure?"

She shrugged, "I just do." she saw the disappointed expression on his face, "I know, that's not an answer you want to hear but Rumble you got to have some faith in yourself just as others have faith in you. Be there for your loved ones and they'll be there for you." then she started to go.

Rumble called out, "Daring Do!"

She looked back, "Yes?"

"I… Thanks… for everything."

"Hey, no problem." she smiled again and walked away.

Rumble had watched her go then he looked up to the see the stars shining in the sky and a shooting star flew across giving him a glimmer of hope that his future won't be as awful as he once thought.

Scootaloo still hidden from view decided it was best to go but she felt she had a better understanding of the colt known as Rumble and her heart swelled tenfold just from thinking about him. Then she thought to herself.

 _I hope he can avoid the possibility of turning bad and I'm going to help him! By getting him a cutie mark in something extraordinary!_

With a dreamy smile on her lips she left the boy to admire the stars above.

* * *

The day passed on before everyone heard an excited yell, " _Eureka!_ "

Quibble and Twilight came out of their work hut with Twilight carrying two bright pink vials in her aura while the stallion carried the Water Rose.

The large group of adults gathered together to see the finished results.

Quibble proudly declared, "By successfully extracting the essence of the Rose, I managed to make the two cures that are needed."

Dash slapped his back making him almost fall forward, "Way to go, Quib!"

Twilight cleared her throat annoyingly, "Well he did have a little help…"

Quibble straightened himself, "Indeed, Miss Sparkle's notes were exactly what I needed to help keep track of everything."

Flash lovingly stared, uttering, "Doesn't surprise me one bit."

Twilight caught the look and made a tiny blush.

Rainbow and Soarin looked at each other and nodded, now was the time to make plans of what to do next.

The stallion started while drawing in sand, "So we have two cures for two sick friends and both are in two different places. One is poisoned and is running out of time while the other is in a coma but is in a closer distance to deliver the medicine to. So the question is who do we go to first?"

There was a long pause with everyone looking lost and trying to find the right answer until Daring Do stated, "You don't."

They looked at her being stunned at what she said until she continued.

"You take separate ways." then points to Quibble's deflated balloon, "As that hot air balloon is a faster way to travel someone should use that to get to the parrot captain while you take the ship to get to the other friend."

Eyes widen at the ingenious plan with Quibble excitedly motioning, "That's perfect! Of course it was so obvious!"

Daring slightly smirked, "Glad you noticed."

He blurted out, "I've always noticed you!" then realizing what he said he covered his mouth and stammered, "Um, I mean, that is… I know how bright you are and it's… great…" he flushed, feeling embarrassed from confessing that in public.

Daring was shocked to hear that coming from such a haughty pony then her smirk grew as she got closer to him, "Well then, why don't you and I take that balloon and deliver the cure together?"

He gulped, "You… you would come with me?"

She nodded.

Dash came between them and proclaimed, "It's a great idea! Quibble knows how to work the balloon and you can help keep him out of trouble!"

Soarin whispered to the others, "Not to mention it'll give them a chance to really get to know each other…"

There were giggles and chuckles.

While the grown-ups were having their talk, the kids were off at a distance with Silverstream stringing a seashell necklace, Terramar and Rumble playing with each other and the CMC having a deep conversation with what Scootaloo heard last night and what she was planning to do.

Apple Bloom expressed in concern, "I don't know, Scoots, are you sure you want to help him when he won't want our help?"

Sweetie nodded, "She's right, and as much as we know now why Rumble doesn't want a cutie mark, we can't guarantee that the cutie mark he gets won't be bad."

Scootaloo replied, "I have to at least try you guys! You didn't hear how upset he was when he shared that information to Daring Do, I want to help him from such a fate."

The girls rose their brows and asked, "Why?"

AB questioned, "Why is it so important to you?"

Scootaloo went pink in the face and rubbed her head awkwardly, "Well, um, you see, I…"

But Sweetie Belle caught on as her eyes widen and gasped, "You have a crush on him!"

Scoots slightly panicked and covered her friend's mouth, shushing her. Making sure Rumble didn't hear and he didn't, she let go.

Apple Bloom gawked at the revelation, uttering, "No wonder you were acting so weird around him."

The young pegasus begged, "Promise me you'll never tell him or anyone else?"

The duo raised their hooves and did the Pinkie-promise, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Scootaloo sighed in relief and hugged her friends with giggles.


	25. Expectations Vs Reality

Everything was set, both the S.S Rainboom and Quibble's hot air balloon was ready to go. Everyone was aboard the ship while Quibble Pants and Daring Do got in the balloon.

Rainbow called from the side of the ship, "Good luck you two!"

Daring called back, "You too!"

With that, Quibble raised the heat and the balloon began to float up just as Rainbow signaled Night Gilder to steer the boat.

Both parties were now officially on their way to their destinations just as the Kirin cheered them on.

Some time later at sea in Rainbow Dash's cabin the couple and their crewmates were discussing a plan of action. Soarin was with Twilight and the other navigators to chart a steady course to Discord's Island as he said.

"We'll have to stop at least a few nautical miles so we can avoid the storms that surrounds it."

Flash added, "Right we need to keep this ship from harm since it's our way to help the other ponies to get off the isle."

Spike motioned to the hippogriffs, "With your help we'll be able to turn them into seaponies so they can get to the ship."

Skystar chirped, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Seaspray muttered, "An overt complicated plan…"

Rainbow looked over the map and commented, "If I had known there was a cursed island all along in the Marediterranean Sea, I totally would have taken a ship to check it out just to see if you were there!"

Twilight pointed, "But then you would have been stranded too."

"So? As long as I had Soar, I don't care."

Her beloved smiled, stating, "I love you too, sweetie." and nuzzled her cheek affectionately and she returned the feeling causing everyone to look away in embarrassment.

Applejack proclaimed, "Yeesh, we get it, you two have been separated for too long!"

Pinkie suggested, "They should just get married right now!"

Rarity gasped happily, "What a brilliant idea, Pinkie! Ooh, I could get a dress at the ready, and you would have to prepare a feast for everyone, Applejack and Fluttershy will need to decorate the ship and Twilight-"

"NOW WAIT-A-MINUTE!" Rainbow shouted, "I'm still the captain of this ship, and the bride! I'll decide when I want to have the wedding!"

The groom inquired, "Don't you mean 'we'?"

"Right-right-right, _we_ will decide when to have the wedding."

Spike asked, "But you're back together now what's stopping you?"

Soarin answered, "Well for one Spike, when Dash and I were first engaged we wanted to have our wedding at the academy because it's where we met and the fact that as officers we would have a traditional ceremony befitting our rank."

"Not to mention we did make a promise to Fleetfoot she would be part of our wedding party." Dash added.

"Exactly, we can't have the wedding without the ponies that need to be there."

Everyone exchanged solemn looks at this with Flash saying, "We see your point but you should consider the fact that it's been two years and things could have changed since then…"

Twilight motioned, "Not to mention the fact that Rainbow Dash is still an outlaw in Equestria so that could be a problem…"

The couple frowned as they said, "We know that."

Applejack questioned, "So you're just going to wait until the king pardons ya and then have the wedding?"

The duo cringed knowing that wasn't going to work.

Dash slowly said, "Well… no… But if I can somehow prove my innocence then maybe…"

The girls exchanged looks again with Twilight reasoning, "It's not that I don't think it could happen, but even you don't know what happened when you were accused so really… it's impossible for you to set on Equestrian soil again…"

Seeing the distraught look on his love's face, Soarin wrapped his wing around her for comfort.

He stated, "Maybe she can't but I still can and I can get to bottom of it."

"Perhaps, but like Flash said it's been two years since you been there and chances are your status won't mean a thing if you been replaced which is likely at this point and any evidence of Rainbow's innocence will have been gone too. These are the facts that you both have to realize."

Rainbow was on the verge of tears, "So… you're saying no matter what we do we can never have the life that we once had?"

"I'm sorry, but that is what I'm saying…"

Dash glommed onto her fiancée as he stroked her mane.

Pinkie tried to cheer up the situation, "But that doesn't mean your life together has to end, I mean look at how the odds brought you back! Maybe you can't be in the Navy together but hey, at least you're here and that's what counts!"

Rarity said, "It's true darlings, and perhaps it was all for the best, after all look at how far both of you have come since your separation."

Applejack nodded, adding, "Apple Bloom and I would have perished on that raft had you not found us, so I know that you being here now is important."

Spike told Soarin, "And your survival techniques have helped us to thrive on the island making us a true society."

Capper agreed and said, "I remember a time we were uncoordinated when it came to sharing provisions and water but you saved us from that."

Pinkie gestured, "Yeah and Dashie you brought us all together as friends and later Soarin brought more friends to enjoy!"

The couple was stunned to hear this and while they were touched by the sentiments they still felt sadden by the fact they couldn't have what they had before.

* * *

Scootaloo was swabbing the deck until Rumble flapped to her and took the mop from her.

"Hey!"

"Your technique is wrong."

"Oh, and you would know this why?"

"Because I can see from here that you're missing areas that need cleaning."

"Well _excuse me_ but I can't fly like you remember?" she quoted his words, " _With wings like those you have to be_ …"

Rumble suddenly felt guilty and sighed, "Look I'm sorry about that okay. I didn't mean to say that, I was just trying to tell you that your wings are important even if you can't fly."

She made a doubtful face, "Uh-ah… so you say."

"I'm serious, your wings can still be used and I got an idea to show you how."

She intrigued by this and said, "Go on…"

He zipped away and came back with a trolley and replaced the wheels with sponges. He said, "Now get on."

She was confused but did as he said and grabbed the handle bar.

"And now flap your wings." he instructed.

"Like this?" she moved her wings and suddenly she felt the trolley move too!

He grinned, "Yeah! Just like that!"

"Rumble this is perfect!" she exclaimed as she was able to clean the deck at a faster rate! The rush and the adrenal flowed through her as she never felt this happy since Rainbow Dash adopted her.

She stopped to face him, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

By looking into her big violet eyes he was reminded of the day he saved her life and felt that fuzzy feeling again.

"You're… you're welcome…" a tiny blush spread across his cheeks.

Scootaloo could feel her own blushing as they kept staring at each other.

But suddenly the sound of a cannon interrupted them and they turned to see a dark ship attacking another ship in the distance.

Rainbow Dash burst out of the cabin followed by Soarin as they saw what was going on and she ordered the kids, "Get inside, now!"

They were about to when the dark ship's flag flew off from the counterattack and it landed onto the S.S Rainboom's deck and at their hooves. Upon seeing the symbol on it both kids froze at the sight with flashbacks going through their minds of terror and carnage happening.

The couple saw the state they were in and grew concerned.

"Scootaloo?"

"Rumble?"

"It's him…" the filly uttered.

"The pirate…" Rumble uttered as well.

Soarin and Dash looked closely at the symbol and realized who it belonged to.

"The Storm King…" they said.


	26. Trauma

Rainbow yelled in disbelief, "That was the pirate that attacked your home?!"

Scootaloo sniffled and just nodded.

"Aw, Scoots…" she hugged her daughter as she cried.

Soarin questioned Rumble, "And that was the pirate that attacked your village?"

Rumble sadly nodded.

"You poor kid…" he also hugged the colt.

Dash then glared at the ship and Soarin did the same.

"As much as I wish we can help out and destroy those monsters, we got a bigger mission to fulfill."

Her fiancé agreed, "But I swear one day we'll catch that pirate and make him pay for all he's done."

Dash called to the helmsman, "NG, take us hard right to starboard."

"Aye-aye, captain!" and she turned the wheel.

The ship was able to keep away from the smoking ships and were soon out of eye's view.

Moments later Scootaloo and Rumble were inside the galley wrapped in blankets and were drinking hot cocoa from Pinkie.

Dash inquired, "I know this is a terrible topic to talk about but we would like to know what happened to you two when the Storm King attacked your homes?"

Scootaloo looked unsure and hesitated to share until Rumble spoke up.

"I don't remember much other than that he was standing a few feet from me with his glowing blue eyes. I can never forget those eyes… I never told Thunder this because I know how much it hurts him to remember the day we lost our parents and half the village when it got burned."

Scootaloo suddenly said, "I remember the eyes too… it was so scary to watch him destroy everything… And…" she cried, "When he used that scepter and pointed it at my parents!" she sobbed harder causing Rainbow to quickly embrace her to calm her down.

Rumble looked at her sorrowfully; never had he thought he could meet someone that would have the same experience as him when it came to the devastation of the Storm King.

Dash told the filly, "Let's go into the cabin and catch a nap that should help you."

Scootaloo sniffled, "Okay…" and was led away by her adoptive mother.

When they had gone, Soarin faced Rumble, "I'm proud of you."

The colt was shocked to hear that, "Proud of me why?"

"I'm proud of you for admitting the truth. I know that was hard to tell us that but I'm glad you did."

"I feel more bad for Scootaloo." Rumble confessed, "She saw her parents getting killed in front of her while I was told by Thunderlane that our parents were gone because of the fires…"

"Yeah… it is awful that happened to her."

"I want to help her, but I don't know what I can do."

Soarin smiled at this, "I think the only thing you can do is just be her friend."

"Her friend? Really?"

"Yes, really. Cause believe it or not, Rumble, but that just might be the best thing anyone can do after learning someone has had a traumatic experience in their life. I know I needed our friends back on the island to help me get by when I thought I would never see my beloved Rainbow Dash again."

Rumble pondered on his mentor's words wondering if it was possible.

* * *

Scootaloo rested her head on the pillow as Rainbow hummed her lullaby.

The filly asked, "Mom…?"

"Yeah, Scoots?"

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"What?! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"It's just I get so helpless whenever I think about that night… and I cry like a baby…"

"Let's get this straight, no I do not think you're weak, in fact I think you're the opposite. You're stronger by telling us what happen and that's better than what I've done, when I was kid I kept things bottled in because I didn't want to burden my parents with my problems since they always gave me everything they had and I didn't like to disappoint them or have the heart to tell them the truth where they were concerned. Heck, I still did that after I became a pirate. I hid their letters away so I couldn't see what they said. I was scared that I disgraced them by becoming this.

"But that all changed the night you told me about your past… I read their letters and it turned out that they still support me and that they want me to keep fighting in what I believe in! They also think that I was framed and that they've been doing all they can to lift the bounty on my head! So really Scoots, you have taught me a thing or two and I can't thank you enough for that."

The young pegasus felt touched by these words.

"Now scoot over, I could use a nap too."

She giggled as she made room for the mare and they cuddled together before falling asleep.

* * *

A couple of days later, the ship stopped where it was supposed to on the map.

Soarin, Capper, Spike, Flash, and Big Mac could see of the distance of clouds being gathered and being menacing.

"Well this is it." the cat said.

The others agreed before turning to everybody on the ship and with the hippogriffs being at the ready.

Skystar said, "Alright everyone, join hooves or talons, or whatever you have!"

Everyone joined appendages and with that the hippogriffs used their pearl magic and in one giant glow it moved them to the ocean and everyone soon found themselves changed into seaponies and sea creatures respectfully.

The newly formed seaponies were in awe of the change especially Scootaloo who was reveling in the feeling of swimming with fins and commented, "This must be just like flying!" she twirled vertically around.

Sweetie Belle however was less than thrilled.

"How can you keep from getting pruny?" she asked.

Rarity rolled eyes, "Oh Sweetie, don't be such a downer, I mean just look at this tail?!" showing off her fins, "Is it not one of the most divine things you've ever seen?!"

Rainbow watched happily as Scootaloo kept swimming around having the time of her life then she spots her fiancé ogling her and smirked, "What are you looking at?"

He chuckled, "When I first got transformed like this, I thought about us being like this and how good you would have look and I was right!"

"Well duh!" she exclaimed as she swam around him, "Though I gotta to admit you don't look so bad yourself hotshot." and she used her tail fin to bush against his nose.

That made him have a determined look and started to chase after her. She avoided him and laughed while playfully taunting him.

"Oh-ho, trying to get me underwater when you can't on land or air?" she swam off.

He called back, "Maybe!" and kept on chasing her.

The others were having their own enjoyment under the sea as they explored the wonders the ocean had to offer though Capper was annoyed of being a catfish again and saw Sweetie Belle wasn't having any fun either giving him an opportunity to get in good with her sister.

He went up to her and inquired, "Not a water fan too, uh?"

"It isn't that, but when I look around there's not much sunlight and there's no grass to run on and no hooves to run on it with."

"I hear ya. I miss having my beautiful paws and natural good looks and water is something we cats like to avoid as much as possible."

"Really? Then it must have been hard you for you to travel the way you did before meeting us."

"Oh it was! But I knew I had to stick it out for my friends."

The filly smiled, "Wow, that was very admirable of you."

"Why thank you!"

They kept on talking just as Spike eyed them nearby and frowned in thought, _What is that cat up to now…?_ He turned to Flash and asked, "Why do you suppose Capper is talking to Sweetie Belle?"

Flash shrugged, "Could be that he's just being friendly."

"Yeah… maybe…" but the water dragon had a feeling it was more than that and he was going to find out what.

Off on the side Skystar and Pinkie were playing with colored clams they named Shelly and Sheldon until suddenly a loud shout happen that made Skystar freeze in fright.

"PRINCESS SKYSTAR!"

Everyone stopped with their fun to turn to see a tall white and purple seapony that gave off a commanding presence.

Skystar wavered, "Mom! Y-you're back!"

Queen Novo yelled, "Yes I am back! But when I did I found out that you were missing and to discover that you went behind my back! How dare you do this sort of thing without my authority!"

Terramar and Soarin came to Skystar's rescue, with Terramar starting, "It was my fault Aunt Novo, I asked Skystar for help."

"No it's my fault, I asked Terramar to ask on my behalf, so please don't take it out on your daughter and nephew they were only trying to help us when we needed it the most especially me, because if it wasn't for them I would have never been reunited with the one I love whom I was separated from for two years."

Novo looked at him in surprise and spotted General Seaspray and Sky Beak coming to her as her brother-in-law said, "It's true, Novo."

Seaspray nodded in agreement.

There was a pause as everyone waited to see what the queen would say until she spoke.

"Well then I guess since there was no harm done, and can understand it was for a greater cause…" she smiled.

Everyone sighed in relief and Skystar looked like she about to flip for joy until her mom said.

"But you're still going to be grounded."

Her joy deflated and remarked, "Aw poo…"

* * *

Eventually the large group emerged from the lagoon that the boys remember starting their journey from.

"Rumble." Soarin beckoned. The colt faced the stallion as he produced the vial containing the Water Rose cure. "Why don't you go ahead and get this to Zecora."

Rumble gasped happily and quickly hugged his mentor before taking the vial and flew at the speed of light.

He soon found himself in the village where others saw him especially his friends as Pip called out, "Rumble what are you-"

"No time Pip! I got to go wake my brother up!"

The pegasus zipped on and landed into Zecora's hut.

She was about to say something regarding his surprise return when he held up the vial and said, "Here! This will cure my brother!"

She questioned, "Of this, you are quite certain? If it's not the cure, it might double your heart's burdens."

"But it's from the Water Rose! It's supposed to cure anything!"

"The Water Rose?! We must make haste! Come with me! There is no time to waste!"

She took him to the adjoining room where Thunderlane still laid unconscious and Rumble felt a pang of guilt again but watched with hope as Zecora took the vial and poured the contends on his head to rub on it. She then stepped back as they waited.

At first nothing was happening but then Thunder let out a groan and slowly his eyes began to open!

Rumble's eyes welled with joyful tears as he witnessed his brother's awakening.

Thunderlane saw his brother, "Rumble? W-what happen? How did I…?"

Before he could finish the colt leapt at Thunder and embraced him tightly.

Thunderlane was confused as he also saw Zecora's expression being happy but tearful. Then came in Soarin followed by a mare with rainbow-colored hair he didn't recognize.

They were overwhelmed with emotion as Soarin exclaimed, "It worked it actually worked!"

"Which means Celaeno will be cured too!" proclaimed the mare.

"Cured?" Thunder questioned, "Soarin, what has happened, what is going on?!"

But instead of answers he got laughs.

* * *

When Thunderlane was finally brought up to speed he couldn't believe that he was stuck in a coma all this time and that Soarin had to take of care of Rumble and they went on an incredible journey that resulted with Soarin finding his fiancée who had been a pirate since her love's disappearance. And in doing so they found the Water Rose that was able to heal him from his coma and now here they were gathered around a large fire as a luau-like feast was before them in celebration of his curing, Soarin and the others to be back with loved ones, and as a tribute to the hippogriffs for helping when they did.

Discord was at the head of the table and addressed the large crowd, "Well this is certainly a fine picture. We have friends that have come back to us and have brought even more freeloaders to my island."

Laughter went around the area.

"But seriously, there's a lot we have to celebrate especially since this knucklehead here," he pointed to Soarin, "was able to find his fiancée after all and amazingly she didn't jilt him for another guy!"

Some laughed but others didn't especially Rainbow Dash as she glared and whispered to her special somepony, "You really had to put up with this guy for two years?"

"Uh-ah." he nodded wearily.

Discord then said, "But if I must be honest, I'm happy for them, it just shows that even the impossible can always be possible which is what I am! So you're welcome!"

More laughter while Soarin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Once everything had calmed down and everyone of Rainbow's crew was given a place to stay thanks to Discord's magic. Dash had finished tucking Scootaloo in when Soarin motioned her to follow him and was taken to the waterfall where he showed her his special place behind it.

Dash saw the chalk marks on the cave walls and saw Soarin hanging his head.

"I counted for so long that I never realized how many there was until now."

"Yeah… seeing it now of how long we've been apart makes me see that Twilight was right. We're never going to get back what we had, will we?"

He shook his head, "No I don't think we will. Our friends were right, I think I have been replaced at this point that it's not going matter if I go back now. Not without you anyway. I can't stand the thought of us not being together again…"

She nuzzled his head and he did the same then he suggested.

"Let's stay here."

Her eyes widen, "Really? You think so?"

"Yes, it's the perfect place to start a new life together. After all I've lived here for two years, I got a hut that's perfect for us, Scootaloo and the rest of our future kids, there's wonderful neighbors… most of the time… plenty of food, water, you name it! There's no better place than here as long as you are here." he held her hoof.

She slowly smiled, "Weellll I did tell Scootaloo that we would get our own place after Celaeno was cured but since you're offering…?"

He smirked, "I am. I want us to finally be a family Rainbow Dash. We've waited forever for this moment so let's just do it."

She quickly kissed his lips before uttering, "You're… on."


	27. A Union for All Time

Discord gawked at what the couple was saying, "You want _me_ to perform the ceremony?!"

Soarin replied, "Well yeah, I mean you are technically the 'ruler' of this fair isle so there's no one more qualified than you to do it."

Rainbow inquired when seeing draconequus's face, "Are you… crying?"

Discord was overwhelmed with joy but had to look away to deny, "No! Of course not! I just got sand in my eyes! We're surrounded by it after all!" motioning around his throne room.

But the couple merely smirked knowing the excuse was to hide the being's softer side.

The groom said, "Well thanks again, Discord, we really appreciate this."

"Yes, yes, now go on finish your wedding plans or whatever it is you engage couples do. I wouldn't know because I'm not lovey-dovey like that!"

Dash muttered, "Uh-ah… sure…" and left with her lover.

When he was sure they were gone, Discord got out a telescope and went to a nearby window to begin spying on the village. There he saw Big Mac with Sugar Belle rubbing noses tenderly making him go blech at the sight and quickly turned his attention to others. He saw the hippogriff Sliverstream making friends with Yona, Sandbar, Ocellus, Gallus, and Smolder on the beach. Then he saw Rumble and his friends playing with Terramar and the trio that called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders or whatever and he couldn't help but notice that Rumble and the orange filly kept looking at each other strangely.

" _Very_ interesting…" Discord uttered, "I'll have to look into that later…"

He then turned his scope on Spike and Capper who seemed to squabbling while helping the pretty unicorn Rarity who was in the lead and not seeing the quarreling behind her as she was too lost in what she saying to notice. Next to them he saw Flash Sentry animatedly talking to Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh those poor miserable saps, just couldn't resist a pretty face…" he turned the telescope, "why you would never catch me going twitterpated over…" his eye in the lens got bigger as he exclaimed, "Hello! Who… is… that?!"

Through the lens he saw Fluttershy proving shade with a palm leaf to some baby turtles making their way to the ocean. The mare's pink hair reminded him of the pinkest dawn, her buttery coat of the brightest sun, and those eyes… oh those eyes could rival the sea, she was just so gorgeous!

But why was she is? As a creature of chaos it doesn't make sense for him to fall for such beauty but then again nothing made sense with him. But something within him made his heart go boom literally when he saw her so he decided to get a closer look…

He teleported into a coconut tree as he watched her wave goodbye to the little turtles.

"Good luck! And stay safe!" she said.

Applejack came up to her with a wooden bucket and inquired, "Sure that was all of them?"

"Yes, and they were all able to imprint so they can come back to have their own babies someday."

AJ chuckled, "I can think of someone else having babies once the marriage is good and sealed."

Fluttershy giggled, "I'm so happy for them. I mean I didn't think they would be so willing to do it this soon since they told us they wanted to have the wedding the way they would've had it."

"Glad they saw reason, now we can all enjoy their happy moment."

"What will you do after the wedding?"

"Well me, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom need to get back to Sweet Apple Plantation to see our granny again not to mention that Mac has to introduce Sugar Belle to her. What about you?"

"Me? Well I'm not sure, I should go back home to my family but this place has so many exotic creatures and animals that I don't like the idea of leaving."

Hearing that made Discord's heart swell.

"And Dashie will be staying too, so the thought of being apart from my dearest friend is unbearable. When she was on the run and being a pirate for Celaeno, I worried for her day and night but when she came and told me about the poisoning I actually had the courage to tell her I would go with her mainly because I couldn't stand to see my best friend hurt further and that I didn't want to waste my life away by not being there."

Applejack smiled, "Well I'm glad for you sugar cube. You took a chance and look what happen, without you we never would have known that was Soarin and they probably wouldn't have reunited the way they did."

Fluttershy blushed, "You… you really think so?"

The earth pony put her hoof around her, "I know so."

Discord didn't know how to react to this information, this mare was truly heaven sent for her kind nature and how she had a part in reuniting Soarin and Rainbow Dash.

The pegasus asked, "Oh, did you find what Rarity was asking for?"

"Well I did find a couple clams with pearls in them, but I still can't find four more of them."

Discord was intrigued and kept listening.

"Oh dear I hope we can find them before the ceremony, Rarity wanted each of us have a pearl to give to Dashie and then she could string them up into a bracelet for her to wear." she sighed.

A voice suddenly said surprising the girls, "That is a very sweet sentiment to be sure but I can do one better for you."

A yellow surge of magic went through the beach and dozens of clam shells came out and opened up revealing six big pearls while the rest were small. They landed in Applejack's bucket.

"What in tarnation?! Whose doing all of this?"

"I am." and Discord popped up to show himself.

"Mister Discord?" Fluttershy questioned in awe.

"Please," he chivalrously took her hoof and kissed it, "just call me Discord."

Fluttershy flushed at this and turned away to titter.

Applejack gawked at the scene before she voiced, "Well um, thanks for your help, we're mighty grateful for the assist."

"Well of course! It is for the bride after all!"

Fluttershy smiled brightly at him, "Thank you so much, Discord."

He bowed, "It was my pleasure, Miss Fluttershy, right?"

She tittered again, "You can call me Fluttershy."

They ended up staring fondly at each other making Applejack grab the bucket and told them, "I'll just… leave ya to it…" and went before it got even more awkward for her.

Applejack carried the bucket into the village where she found Rarity and that Capper and Spike were still squabbling over for Rarity's attention making the earth mare roll her eyes at the sight before going over to the unicorn.

"Oh Applejack darling! Did you find the pearls?"

"See for yourself." and showed her the bucket full of shiny orbs.

"Oh my goodness! That's more than enough!"

"Thought that would please ya, though I must be honest that is was Discord's doing, without his help we wouldn't even have six pearls for the gift."

"Huh, I'll have to properly thank him someday."

"No need, I think I know why he did it."

"Really what?"

"I don't like to gossip but I'm pretty sure he did it for Fluttershy considering how he took the credit in front of her obviously to impress her."

"Ooh! You don't say!"

She rolled her eyes again before she pointed, "Incidentally, Rarity I've been wondering if you have noticed Spike and Capper's behavior toward you."

"Behavior? Oh! You mean how they practically worship the ground I walk on, that kind of behavior?" she batted her eyes.

AJ frowned, "And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? I mean it's very sweet of them to be attracted to me."

"But you're making them pit against each other! I mean just look behind ya!"

She did look and saw Capper and Spike were on the verge of tearing themselves apart making her gasp and shouted out, "Boys!"

They stopped midfight and slowly turned to face the object of their desires.

She scolded, "Is that anyway for best friends to treat each other?!"

They moved away from each other and hung their heads and said, "No…"

"No is right. Now don't get me wrong I am very flattered that you both wish to court me and I would be lying if I said I didn't want that, but I will not tolerate this sort of behavior when I know you're better than that. Now then do you have something to say to each other?"

Both cat and dragon faced each other and slowly shook hands, saying, "I'm sorry…"

Pleased with the result, Rarity stated, "That's better. And from this moment on, I'll be the one calling the shots. As soon as the wedding is over I will come to each of you for a date, does that sound fair?"

They smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now then, Capper go help Cheese decorate for the ceremony, your keen eye for detail will surely be needed. Spike help Pinkie prepare the feast from what I understand you've had your fair share of cooking and your fire breath will certainly be useful in that regard."

"Yes, Rarity." they said and went to fulfill their tasks.

"Wow, you really took charge there." Applejack commented.

"Well if it wasn't for you pointing out the problem I probably wouldn't have noticed it for a long time. So thank you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

"In the meantime, keep those priceless jewels safe while I go finish sewing Dash's wedding dress."

"Finish? But they only made the announcement just this morning!"

"Puh-leez, darling, I've been working on it since we found Soarin! I knew the wedding wasn't going to be too far off when they found each other." she winked.

Applejack could only shake her head.

* * *

Rainbow marveled at the sleeve-less bridal dress she was wearing with cowry looping around the back of the neck and exclaimed, "Rarity, this is so awesome! How did you know I would like this?!"

"Well naturally I figured you would want a simple and comfortable fabric to wear and to give the ability to still fly."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Rarity giggled, "That's not all darling." and she took out a large pearl and then the other girls came in the hut carrying their pearls.

Dash was confused on what was going on until Rarity explained, "We each have a pearl as a symbol of our friendship." and gave Rainbow her own pearl.

The cyan mare was touched to say the least as Rarity used her magic to string the smaller pearls together before taking Pinkie's pearl and added it on, then she repeated the process with Twilight's, Applejack's, her's, Fluttershy's, then finally Rainbow's.

"It was going to be a bracelet at first but this is much better." and put the pearl crown right on Dash's head.

The mares looked on in awe to Dash's look.

Fluttershy softly uttered, "Oh Dashie, you look so beautiful…" with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Thanks Flutters, I'm glad you're here since my parents couldn't be…" sadness dripped from her voice.

"I know… but they would be so proud of you right now."

She smiled, "I know…" and they quickly hugged each other.

Scootaloo came in then and exclaimed, "Wow!"

Dash beamed, "I know right? Your mom looks good doesn't she?"

"Heck yeah!"

"You don't look so bad either kiddo, ready to be the flowergirl?"

"Yup!" she grabbed into her basket and threw lei petals up.

Rarity magically put the petals back and stated, "Save those for the ceremony, dear."

"Sorry…" she blushed.

Flash then knocked on the entrance and gawked at the bride before shaking his head and told them, "Whenever you are ready."

The girls gushed and got into a group hug before lining up.

Scootaloo took the lead as she exited out of the hut and went straight to the beach where everyone was waiting by a large firepit as the fire blazed on. Soarin while wearing all white and had a seashell brooch was by Discord who was behind a makeshift podium to officiate.

Scootaloo threw the petals around with glee making Rumble gush at the sight when she passed by him.

By then the girls came out as they took their place as bridesmaids and faced the ushers that were Flash, Big Mac, Spike, Cheese, and Capper.

Then all heads turned to see the bride coming.

Soarin couldn't believe his eyes, never had he seen his beloved so radiant. The moon shone over her like a spotlight and it amplified her beauty in that moment.

Once she got closer she smiled at her soon-be-husband admiring how amazing he looked himself. Then she stopped next to him as they kept looking at each other before turning to face Discord.

The draconequus cleared his throat, "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join- yadda- yadda- we have heard this speech a million times, so I'm just going to cut to the chase and let the lovebirds recite their vows then we'll get on with the 'I dos', how's that?"

"Sounds good to me." Soarin said as he faced his love, "Dash…" he sighed, "where can I even begin to say this…" and took a deep breath, "From the first time I knew you, you were the one for me. And through some miracle you felt the same way about me… These last two years being apart from you were awful just awful, I kept thinking of you and only you. I dreaded that we had lost the life we going to have for good, but now… now that we're here standing right next to each other I can't think of a better future for us than this one where it's just us," and he looked at Scootaloo and stated, "All of us…"

The filly looked like she was about to cry of happiness and that went for the rest of the crowd too especially Yona who had to use a hanky to blow her nose and it made a foghorn noise.

Dash looked like she going to cry too but kept it in as she started her own speech, "Soarin… I thought I had lost you to death. That I was never going hear your laugh or your horrible jokes again, and that I would never get to see your smile again and how it always lifted me up… But I am so, so happy that wasn't the case. You're here and I hope it stays that way for many years to come. I will stay by your side until the final days of our lives. I will be there for all the trials life has to offer, I will always remain loyal to you, and finally I will be there for you no matter what."

The crowd awed.

Soarin's smile brighten as he proclaimed, "I will also stay by your side until the final days of our lives. I will be there for all the trials life has to offer, I will also remain loyal to you, and I will be there for you no matter the outcome."

Crying could be heard throughout the assembly with Pinkie having the waterworks flooding out of the eyes, shouting out, "This is too beautiful!"

This made Discord call out, "Okay-okay-okay! We get the gist, vows of eternal love and whatnot, so let's get this over with so we can have cake!"

That lightened the mood a little bit as people laughed.

"Now then," he motioned to Soarin, "Do you take Rainbow Dash to be your lawful wedded wife etc, etc, for all intents and purposes… Do you or do you not?"

He looked right at his bride as he said, "I do."

"Excellent! And do you Rainbow Dash take Soarin to be your lawful wedded husband with no exchanges or refunds, do you or do you not?"

She eyed Soarin lovingly and stated, "I do."

"Wonderful! Now the power vested in me by the island of chaos, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife, you may now smooch the bride."

They didn't waste a moment as they went into a deep and passionate kiss as everyone cheered or whooped on.

* * *

The reception was one mega party that was bigger than the feast they had a few nights prior. Music was played by the different cultures of the throng. And half of the people were dancing especially for those that had a special someone. The bride and groom were dancing by the fire and with a mutual look they twirled around it to make the fire swirly before the finish that made the fire shot toward the heavens in a big _whoosh._ The crowd went wild over that.

Rainbow smugly told her friends, "Hey, can't have anyone upstaging at my own wedding, now can I?"

To which they replied to this with an eye roll.

Finally as the night wore on it began to die down as Rarity, Applejack, and Thunderlane reined in the kids.

"You'll be staying with us for the night Scootaloo." Rarity said.

"But why?"

"Er, well… it's because there's this thing called a honeymoon that's after the ceremony and it requires for your parents to have some special alone time."

"You mean to have sex?" Rumble asks.

The mares were appalled by this and glared at Thunderlane.

The stallion sweated, "Well um… he's getting to that age and needs to know what happens…"

Needless to say they were not impressed.

Apple Bloom questioned, "What's sex?"

Applejack firmly replied, "Something we'll discuss in the future but not now. It's off to bed with you missy." nudging her sister along.

Rarity told Sweetie and Scootaloo, "And that goes for you too."

The girls groaned and went into Rarity's hut.

* * *

As the newlyweds neared Soarin's hut, he flapped up to pick up his wife bridal-style and they exchanged a kiss.

"Well… this is it…" he said.

"Yeah… kind-of crazy…"

He chuckled, "Maybe but it'll be worth it."

"Hey, as long as I can be on top then we're good."

"Whatever my bride wants…" he nuzzled her face before taking her inside.


	28. Paradise

_**AN: Got too excited and couldn't resist sharing.**_

* * *

*One Month Later*

The island had never been better. Everything was thriving from flowers, plants, to the people that occupied the village. The children were running around playing and the adults were enjoying themselves with the company they kept.

Scootaloo was the happiest filly in the world since she got her new parents. Rainbow Dash was the coolest mom while Soarin was awesome as a dad even if he did tell those awful jokes. The filly was currently hanging out with Sweetie Belle since Apple Bloom was gone along with Applejack and Big Mac and Sugar Belle. But they remembered her promise that she would return on occasion since now it was easy to visit the island.

The craziest thing happened shortly after the wedding. According the hippogriffs the stormy clouds were gone and the waves were calmed down. Somehow the curse had been lifted and so now ponies were free to leave but while some left others stayed realizing this was a great thing they have especially with the friends they had made. Flash, Twilight and part of the Rainboom crew were the ones that stayed because of this. While others like the Apple family took back the ponies wanting to go home and that included Pinkie and Cheese.

Rumble too was beyond happy to have his brother back and together they trained on the obstacle course becoming the best they could be. Thunderlane finally came to terms that the island was their home since Soarin told him that Rumble remembered the Storm King and decided that since Rumble was happier here after all they would stay. Plus he was no fool to realize that his little bro gain a crush on Soarin's adoptive daughter so going away now would be devastating on the little guy.

The brothers had finished the obstacle course and panted heavily before going over to drink coconut milk to cool down.

Rumble asked his brother, "Thunder… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure bro, fire away."

"Well… do you think I could become a bad guy?"

Thunder frowned, "Thinking about that future orb?"

"Uh-ah…"

He sighed, "Aw, Rumble, we don't know what that thing was telling you. For all we know it was trick of some kind."

"You… you really think that's what it was?"

"Positive, because I know you don't have an evil bone in your body."

"But what about when you went into that coma?! That was my fault!"

"That was an accident and I think it was more Discord's fault for influencing you like that."

Rumble tried to protest but even he was unsure if that's what happened or not. Then he asked, "Can I go play with my friends?"

"Sure, just be back by dinner okay?"

"Okay." he went but instead of heading toward the village he went to the waterfall to reflect.

At that time Scootaloo was walking by with Sweetie and she spotted him.

"Hey Sweetie, mind if we catch up later?"

Sweetie just smirked and nudged her friend, "Sure I can give you some alone time with your boyfriend."

Scoots went beet red, "He's not my boyfriend!"

The unicorn foal taunted, " _Not yet…"_ she giggled and went off.

Scootaloo was still blushing but quickly got over it as she went toward him.

"Hey Rumble."

"Hey…" he solemnly replied.

She awkwardly asked, "So um… whatcha doing?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"The future…"

"Oh, um, do you see yourself having a great one?" being careful from letting on that she already knew about his worries.

"I wish…" he sighed.

There was a pause between them before he suddenly asked her, "Do you see yourself having one?"

"Well, kind-of, I mean I don't know what the future holds for me since I haven't gotten my cutie mark yet."

"But that doesn't mean you have to let your cutie mark make the choices you want out of life."

"Uh, I never thought of it like that."

"What if… what if I can show you what your future could be like?"

Her eyes widen, "You can do that? How?" even though she already knew how she still was curious to see the supposed magic orb that can let you see the future.

"Just follow me…" he smiled.

* * *

They found themselves sneaking around Discord's home and Rumble using his wings helped lifted Scootaloo up to a window and both got in.

They were in a room where the Orb of Pythia sat on a pedestal. Rumble had swore he would never go near it again but he genuinely wondered what would happen if Scootaloo would touch the orb.

They got closer to it and Scootaloo looked at it with awe and slowly moved her hoof to it then hesitated to look at Rumble but he encouraged her to go on.

She did and touched the ball with her eyes glowing.

Scootaloo soon saw her older self lying in a bed looking wore out like she been through a great ordeal. She saw another mare that looked like a nurse and she was holding a baby in her arms.

Older Scootaloo begged to the nurse, "Please… let me hold him…"

The nurse looked like she wasn't going to but then she did and gently placed the baby in his mother's arms.

Younger Scootaloo could see the smile on her older self's face because even though she was in pain she still smiled for her child. This made the younger self feel proud of how strong she'll become and before she could see the face of her future child she was back to where she was.

"Well? What did you see?" Rumble inquired.

Scootaloo looked back to him not sure how to reply.

"I… I saw…"

"Yeah…?"

She quickly turned away.

"Scootaloo?" concern grew on his face and tried to reach out to her. "What happened? Is it that awful?"

"No! It's something wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" he frowned and turned, "Never mind I don't need to know more."

She paused before slowly saying, "Rumble… I need to confess something."

"What?"

She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again, "I know about what you saw in the orb…"

His eyes widen in horror, "You… you know?" and demanded, "How?!"

She made a guilty face, "I overheard you talking to Daring Do."

He scowled further as she quickly continued, "Look I know that was wrong of me to do that and I'm sorry I did it but I want to help you. I want to help you from the fate you saw in this orb!"

He was surprised at first but then his eyes welled and in a shocking turn of events he hugged her while crying.

Scootaloo was shocked at first seeing him like this but she returned his embrace as he pleaded, "Please…"

She smiled and had him face her making him smile too.

Suddenly they could hear voices coming their way and with panicked expressions on their faces they quickly hid behind some sandy furniture as Discord's jovial voice said, "But that's not all! When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!"

Fluttershy laughed, "Oh, Discord, I've never known anypony as funny as you! I especially love that story about the time you tried to train your right paw…" she giggled, "To fetch your left leg!"

He laughed with her, "Yes, it is quite the amusing tale, isn't it?" he snapped his fingers and a table with a tea set and two comfy chairs appeared before them. "Now our Tuesday tea can begin." he pulled the right chair out for her as he bowed, "Milady."

She tittered as she sat down.

Rumble and Scootaloo felt trapped knowing if they tried to make a break for the window then they would surely get caught.

"Oh!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "Dear me I forgot the cucumber sandwiches! I'll be right back!" she rushed out.

Discord sighed lovingly, commenting, "She's always so thoughtful…" before he smirked and called out, "You come out you know."

The kids gawked hearing that before Discord popped behind them making them yelp.

He clicked his tongue, "Such naughty children, trying to spy on a personal affair, now I understand you two want to take notes for when it's your turn to date but eavesdropping is not the way."

"WHAT?!" they yelled as they both protested over each other, "NO! We're not- gross- you got it all wrong!"

Discord just laughed before he crossed his arms and stated, "So… you came to see the Orb of Pythia again, trying to see if your future has changed no doubt."

Rumble motioned, "Actually no, we came to see what Scootaloo's future was like."

Discord's eyes widen in intrigue and stretched his neck to the filly, "Annnd?"

Scootaloo stammered, "Well um… I don't how to put it, but it was amazing."

"Like how amazing?"

She tried to put the words together but she saw Rumble leaving and said, "Rumble where are you going?"

He just replied, "It's a surprise, go ahead and tell Discord what you saw then meet me at the falls in half an hour." he zipped out without word.

Scootaloo was confused but she faced the draconequus who made his ears larger and said, "Go ahead I'm all ears."

She shook her head before outright saying, "I saw my older self have a son."

Discord's jaw dropped all the way to the floor then shouted, "It showed you that?!"

"Yeah! I saw myself lying in a bed and I was given a baby that was my son!"

"Incredible… just incredible." the chaotic being was in the daze and then questioned, "Was that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I see…"

She guiltily said, "I hope you're not too mad at us for sneaking in here."

He dismissively waved his hand, "Pish-posh, I could care less about that. Now run along and find out what that boy is up to, I'm most curious as to what it is."

She giggled and quickly hugged him before going.

Discord was touched by the hug and was smiling before he got serious and eyed the Orb, saying, "Alright, what's your game here… I know you don't show futures unless it was for a reason why else would I or Soarin, or Flash or anyone else have tested you out to see if we could see our futures too. But now Scootaloo saw her future with having a son. The question is… why? Why show Rumble he might become a bandit and Scootaloo to have a child, what could it mean? Unless…" his eyes widen, "Their destinies are intertwined!"

Discord was floored by the possibility but it made sense why else would Scootaloo and Rumble had met at such a young age? If Scootaloo's prediction was right then it was important that she has a son with Rumble but how did that fit to Rumble's future? It was a mystery.

By then Fluttershy came back with the sandwiches and saw the troubled look on the draconequus's face, "What's wrong?"

He turned to her and declared, "Change of plans, darling, we need to find Rainbow Dash and Soarin and tell them what I've just learned."

She was confused but didn't question it as he teleported them away.

* * *

Scootaloo got to the waterfall close to sunset and was stunned to see Rumble setting up a rope and harness made of vines on a tree branch. "What's this?"

"You remember when we were turned into seaponies and you said that this must be what it's like to fly?"

"Yeah…?" not sure where he was going with this.

"Well it got me thinking and I've been working on this for over a month making sure it will work."

"What works?"

"Here I'll show you," he attaches the harness around her and then uses the rope in his mouth like a pulley to lift her up.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she trusted Rumble that he knew what he was doing. Then he moved the rope around more and she began to move and spin around making her go, "W-Whoaaa!"

Rumble mumbled out, "See?! This is what flying is!"

She gasped at his words and looked ahead to see the view while getting the use to the feeling with her eyes gleaming. She exclaimed out of joy as he kept moving the rope.

After some time, Rumble got tired and had to lower her down.

Scootaloo still had that rush of adrenaline in her as she jumped around, "That was so amazing! I loved every bit of it!"

The colt just smiled, "I'm glad…"

"Thank you…" she uttered.

"You're welcome…" he uttered back.

The two ended up staring at each other until a bright glow interrupted them and they turned to see a sight that made them gasp.

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Scootaloo saw she gets a son in the future?!" Rainbow yelled out while being in her and her husband's hut with all their friends there after Discord summoned them and just told them what he knew.

"Correct Mrs. Soarin, as you know you and nearly everyone else in this room has tried the orb only for it to not work, and yet it only worked for the kids, go figure."

"But why? Why would it show that to her?" Dash questioned.

Discord shrugged, "That is the part I am uncertain about. I have a theory but I don't think you would like hearing it."

Soarin scowled, "Why?"

"Well… methinks there was a reason Rumble and Scootaloo met and since the orb showed their futures I can't help but think that they're connected, if you catch my drift."

The couple's eyes widen, with Dash slowly starting, "Wait… you don't think that…"

"Rumble will be the father?!" Soarin finished looking aghast.

"That exactly what I think."

"But how?!" Flash hollered out.

Everyone gave him weird looks.

He stammered and corrected himself, "I mean, I _know_ how, I meant how is it that their futures are connected if it showed him becoming a bandit, maybe…"

Twilight nodded, "Right, we can't say for sure if he'll be the father if there was no father present in her vision so it could be someone else instead."

The draconequus challenged, "Then why did only they could touch the orb and see their futures? Care to explain that?"

"I…" the unicorn faltered before letting out a grunt, "Look! I don't know okay?! I don't have the answers to everything just like you don't!"

" _Excuse me?!_ But I am a very powerful entity that knows a lot more than you! Why I have knowledge that you can't begin to comprehend!"

The two went on a bickering session and as their friends were about to break it apart Scootaloo and Rumble rushed in doing just that as the foals panted heavily and Scootaloo went to her parents wheezing out.

"Waterfall… Moon Goddess… Have to come see…" she fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Everyone in the room stood there in shock not sure if they heard her right.

Rumble wheezed out too, "Luna… she's here and she wants to talk to you…" and he fell to the floor too before falling asleep.


	29. Divine Intervention

The group rushed to the falls to see if Scootaloo and Rumble were right about the Moon Goddess Luna being there until they got there and saw there was no one there.

Rarity gently suggested, "Maybe they ate something bad and were hallucinating?"

There were slight agreements and they were about to turn back when Soarin spotted a light coming from the cave behind the waterfall and pointed it out to Rainbow. She saw and together they went toward it as the others waited behind.

They entered into the cave and gasp in amazement of a tall and proud alicorn with flowing blue hair that sparkled like the night sky standing before them. They immediately bowed in respect to this great goddess.

The alicorn spoke, "Rainbow Dash and Soarin… I come before you with a request."

They looked up in surprise as Dash said, "Name it, we would be honored to do whatever it is you want us to do."

"I agree with my wife. Please, whatever it is, we shall do it."

A smile crept on the goddess's face, "I am please by your eagerness however I believe you will change your minds once I make my intentions known. But first allow me to explain why your compasses glow whenever you're near other, for you see it was _I_ who blessed you with that gift."

The couple gawked at this revelation.

"You?!" Dash pointed in disbelief.

"Indeed. I was there the night you got engaged and I knew that I had found two noble and worthy hearts as the future champions to what will come. So to make sure that you would be able to find each other again I blessed your compasses."

Soarin mulled over those words, "Wait… you mean… you knew of what would happen to us?!"

Rainbow gasped realizing he was right.

Luna stated, "I cannot deny the truth. Yes, I knew of what would happen in your separation."

"But-but-but why?! Why didn't you stop it from happening?!" the mare demanded.

"Because. All things happen as they should. What was meant to be was meant to be."

The duo exchanged bewildered looks.

"I understand your frustrations and I am sorry for all the suffering you had to endure but others in your position are they not suffering as well? That you would have not known of your friends' plight had you not had seen it with your own eyes?"

They made guilty faces knowing the truth behind that statement.

"It is my and my sister's will that Equestria achieves harmony at last, but to do so would require a pony or your case two ponies that have ties to the king that can convince him of this."

Soarin stammered, "N-no offense great goddess, but how is it we have ties? I mean I know we were able to attend the balls ever so often because of our ranks in the Navy but now we don't have that anymore."

"Yeah! And I'm a fugitive now! How am I supposed to talk to the king without getting arrested on sight?!"

"Those are valid concerns however I do believe you have the courage and cunning to figure that out. Another reason why I chose you as my champions to penetrate Equestria's borders."

"It's not that we're ungrateful by this honor, your… moon-ness?" Dash wavered and quickly added, "but we're not sure if this plan of yours can… work…?" she rubbed her head and made a cheesy grin.

There was an eerie calm surrounding Luna until suddenly she glowed as bright as the moon and flapped her wings up as her eyes glowed making the couple gulp in fear.

Her voice then bellowed out as everything shook around them, "YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR GODDESS'S CHOICES?!" making them fall to the cave floor to hang on for dear life.

"No! No not at all!" Soarin called out.

"We just don't think we're the right ponies for the job!" Dash shouted out.

"AS PONIES YOU ARE PERFECT FOR THE TASK! TO LET THE KING SEE YOU AS WHAT HE IS! AS CHAMPIONS YOU WILL FIGHT FOR THE RIGHTS OF YOUR FRIENDS TO GO AS THEY PLEASE WITHOUT BIAS GETTING IN THE WAY! NONE OF YOU CAN STAY ON A LITTLE ISLAND FOREVER!"

She slowly went down and her eyes stopped glowing while the couple panted and she calmly told them, "It is not my intent to hurt you or force you to do something so dangerous if I did not think you could do it. Know that I shall be watching everything you do and will help in what way I can. You are my champions and my only wish is for you to accept that role."

The couple was stunned for the longest time as it sunk into their minds that everything that had happened to them was for a reason and that it had been the will of their goddess all along.

Slowly they rose up to face her and with determined looks they placed their hooves on their hearts and told her, "We are at your service, Great Luna."

The goddess nodded in approval, "Thank you; you have pleased me with this." and she gradually rose up again.

"Wait!" Soarin pleaded, "Can you tell us what the future means for our daughter and Rumble?"

Luna smiled and replied, "Do not worry for their future for like you a greater purpose awaits them. But I shall say this, the young colt will not became a bandit as you so fear nor will he be a villain of any sort. As for the filly, she will bear a great lineage that will last for years. And it's important to note that you never split them apart in this day and age. That's all I can give you."

Relief swept over the couple's faces until Rainbow frowned, asking, "Wait, does that mean that Rumble will be the father to Scootaloo's son?"

"I have said all that I need to say. The rest is now up to them just as it is now up to you to fulfill your destiny…" with the last word being echoed after a glow surrounded her and she faded away leaving a trail of sparkles behind.

Dash and Soarin were still stunned by this sudden development but they soon got over it and went out of the cave.

* * *

They were back at the hut after telling everyone what had just happen.

"So there you have it." Soarin said, "Our moon goddess wishes for us to go back to try to have the king open Equestria's borders to everyone."

There was silence in the air before Twilight voiced, "But how? Rainbow can't set foot in there without getting arrested and you two no longer have a standing in the royal court."

"Luna believes we can figure it out on our own." Dash pointed.

The group pondered on it, puzzled by what the goddess wanted them to do until a lit candle popped on top of Discord's head before it disappeared as he addressed them, "She said you had ties to the king right?"

Soarin replied, "Right, but that was only when we attended important social events at the palace."

"But you know firsthand of how he thinks and acts, so what if you can appeal to his better nature by presenting yourselves as important ponies that wishes to expand a trade on behalf of your own king." he wiggled his eyebrows and pointed to himself with his thumbs, "Namely, me."

Everyone's eyes widen at this idea before slowly smiling.

Soarin proclaimed, "Discord! That's genius!"

The draconequus smugly smiled, "Of course it is."

Rarity added, "It's perfect! You two can go in disguise under a different alias! Like as a Duke and Duchess or a Baron and Baroness… Ooh! Even better, a Count and Countess!"

Rainbow rubbed her chin, "Count and Countess, huh… Ha! I like it!"

Spike questioned, "But to what exactly? They got to have a place to go with the title."

More thinking occurred as they tried to think of a proper name that could work on the aristocracy.

Dash mentioned, "Too bad Pinkie isn't here I bet she could have come up with the perfect name."

The girls sadly agreed wishing they had their pink friend to help them out in this moment.

After some time Rarity's eyes lit up and shouted starting everyone, "I GOT IT!" realizing her outburst she cleared her throat and composed herself, "That is to say I have figured out the ideal name."

" _Yes?_ " everyone looked on with keenness.

She outright stated, "Monterufolino."

There was a pause before sounds of approval went throughout the hut.

Twilight said, "Okay so we have the title and place, now we need to fix up your looks so you can hide your true identities."

Soarin pumped his hoof, "Yes! I know exactly what I want for a look!" and requested to the lavender unicorn, "Think you can give me a beard?"

"Oh sure! I can do that!" and her horn glowed with her aura surrounding his muzzle.

Soarin could feel the hair vastly growing and just like that he got a full yet trimmed beard making him look debonair.

"Oooh." everyone but Dash gushed.

Soar twitched his brow at his wife, "Well what do you think honey? Is your studmuffin more of a stud now or what?"

Rainbow looked uninterested and said, "Meh, looks okay."

That deflected his pride as he dramatically said, "Aw, sweetie… why…?"

"Because you big dork I already like you as you are, I don't care about the change."

"Awww…" the group gushed again.

That made him smile and kissed her cheek.

She giggled, "Hey that tickles."

Rarity then had her measuring tape out and measured Soarin's body, "I will of course need to make a suitable wardrobe for you two if you are to impress the nobility and his highness."

Capper motioned to the cyan pegasus, "Now what should we do with your appearance?" he circled around, "Hmm… It's going to be hard to hide those rainbow locks of yours especially with your coloring, makes you stick out like a sore thumb or hoof or whatever."

Discord gestured, "You're so right, Capper! Just leave it to me, I'll fix that!" and loomed over the mare.

Dash slowly backed away in concern, "Should I be worried of what you're about to do?"

"Relax! This won't hurt a bit!" then muttered, "Much…"

He placed his paw finger on her head and slowly from the head down her coloring turned gray. Everyone gawked at sight.

When the spell was complete she saw her hooves and demanded, "What did you do to me?!"

"Oh calm down, I merely took your colors away, now had you met me when I was trying to take over the world, I would have used my other hand to corrupt you."

There was awkward silence after that statement but Twilight was able to get them back on topic, "Okay, so we now have your new looks and Rarity will make the wardrobe, while I'll work on the trade plan for you to present to the king, which means all that's left is to make an entourage and we'll be all set."

Rainbow looked at her childhood friend, "I definitely want you as my lady's maid." making the butter mare smile.

Soarin looked to Flash, "Guess that makes you my steward." he ribbed the ex-guard.

"Ugh, you are going to enjoy this way too much."

"You know it." he chuckled.


	30. Change is in the Air

Captain Spitfire of the Equestrian Navy Academy was making her rounds around the building checking to make sure that the new seamen recruited were in their beds like they should be. Like Seaman Sky Stinger and Seaman Vapor Trail who sneak out every so often for moonlight walks. While she had to lecture them from time to time, sometimes she allowed it because it reminded her of two other lovebirds she once knew. The tough mare let out a sigh just thinking of them and how she wished that things could be different.

When it seemed all was well she went back to her office to finish her paperwork by candlelight. As she did memories flashed through her mind.

 _First Lieutenant Soarin walked into the room and saluted to his captain._

 _"_ _At ease." she told him._

 _He did and made his way to her, saying, "Captain, you know how Midshipman Dash and I have been getting close this last year?"_

 _She raised her brow, "Yeah…?"_

 _"_ _Well… I'm ready to ask…"_

 _She lifted her hoof, cutting him off, "Stop. You do realize that you're crossing professional boundaries in this case?"_

 _He frowned and countered, "I do know that."_

 _She challenged, "Really? You won't let your marriage get in the way of your duties?"_

 _"_ _Certainly not! This job is too important for the both of us to let something like a marital spat get in the way of that!"_

 _She eyed him suspiciously while he stared her down, not budging from his spot._

 _Finally a smirk spread across her face, commenting, "Wow, you're really serious about this, you must really love her to risk a discharge."_

 _Soarin smiled himself, "I figured you wouldn't go for it if I backed down, so I prepared for the last week getting ready for this moment."_

 _She laughed, "I should have known! You looked way too confident when you walked in here. Guess that mare of yours is rubbing off on you which is good."_

 _"_ _So does that mean…?"_

 _"_ _Yes, you have my blessing for you to propose."_

 _Suddenly he flew to her catching her off guard as he hugged her tightly._

 _She rolled her eyes and tried to get away from him, "Okay-okay-okay, I'm happy you're grateful and all but you know I don't like it when you hug like that."_

 _Soarin just chuckled and let go._

Looking back now she wished she let him hug her longer had she known what was going to happen shortly after his and Dash's engagement. She could never forget the report she got when she learned when that typhoon hit and his ship was lost forever.

 _She walked into the officer's quarters and faced her fellow officers except Midshipman Dash whom she purposely left a note to telling her the meeting changed._

 _She addressed them with a solemn expression on her face surprising her crewmates and she told them, "First Lieutenant Soarin's ship was hit by a typhoon earlier this month, I just got the report this morning…"_

 _The officers gasped with Fleetfoot shouting, "No!"_

 _She slowly nodded her head, "Unfortunately it's true as I was sent some of the wreckage. It was destroyed completely along with the lives of those who had perished with it. So let us have a moment of silence for the lost souls that so bravely served our fine navy…" she closed her eyes hung her head as everyone else around her did the same._

 _After the moment of mourning was done, she told them, "Now I want everyone to give their best to support Rainbow Dash in this time of need, she won't want to show it but this will devastate her more than the rest of us. So let us be there for her, got it?"_

 _They nodded in agreement just as a knock came and Rainbow entered in._

Spitfire bitterly laughed at that memory for all her talk of being there for a fellow officer she totally thought that Rainbow Dash was so grief-stricken to be willing to steal from the Navy's treasury. How foolish had she been to think that? Even if Rainbow wasn't in a right state of mind at the time, she was still very much a loyal member of the crew.

She opened a drawer in her desk and took out Dash's dagger. She stared at it as she remembered how she found it in the vault.

 _Spitfire watched her midshipman fall deeper into depression as time went on and tried to comfort her but what words could be said to someone who has lost the love of their life? So she decided to leave her be until she was ready to move on._

 _But then one afternoon, Fleetfoot came to her and exclaimed._

 _"_ _Captain! The treasury has been robbed!"_

 _She was quick to act and indeed saw the vault had been emptied and the only thing that was in it was a dagger, but not just any dagger, it was Rainbow Dash's…_

She remembered the dread she felt when she saw that but then the dread grew more of what then Seaman Lightning Dust told her after she began questioning everyone that roomed close to the treasury.

 _"_ _I saw Rainbow Dash leaving her room two nights ago and then she came back with two large bags!"_

The fact there was proof in the vault and a witness she knew she had no choice but to question Dash. And when she did she hated herself for what happened afterwards.

In less than two months she lost two of her most important officers but more than that, she lost two great friends that she knows she would never be able to get back no matter how much she wished it. In these last two years alone when she was sure it was safe she allowed herself a quick cry which is what she did right now.

She told the dagger, "If I could I would tell you how sorry I was for ever doubting you in the first place. In fact, after you left Fleetfoot and I decided to look into it further and found out that there was some tampering with your room door but that's all we could find but it sure as convinced us that you were innocent all along. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to convince the king so we had no choice but to drop the case. Some day though I hope we'll come across you and tell you this though chances are you won't speak to us and I certainly can't blame you for that."

She sighed again and put away the dagger before going back to her paperwork and eventually fell asleep at her desk.

* * *

A rooster cawed out starting Spitfire out of her slumber and Fleetfoot came through the door calling out, "Morning Captain!"

The yellow mare groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Whoa, you okay Cap? You don't look so good."

"Just had a rough night finishing all this paperwork. So what news do you have for me today?"

"Believe it or not but I got some really exciting news from the palace. Apparently the king received a message from a king in a place called Monterufolino and he's sending his delegates that are a count and countess to talk about the possibly of a trade agreement."

Spitfire was intrigued, "Interesting… so this count and countess when will they be arriving?"

"Sometime next week is what I heard. Their steward is already here given he had to deliver the message."

"Hmmm, well since we must prepare for the arrival of visiting nobility we must make sure they arrive safely, so take a ship to go properly greet them."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Fleetfoot quickly saluted and left.

Spitfire then took out some map charts and began to go over them while uttering, "Now where is Monterufolino…"

* * *

Rainbow shifted uncomfortably in a stuffy blue-green dress she was wearing with her stylized colorless mane. Currently she was below deck with Rarity as she was trying to put the finishing touches on and complained, "Hold still!"

"How can I?! It's squeezing the life out of me!"

"Well I would have finished the dress sooner but you and your husband wanted to leave as soon as possible so it was impossible to get you in for the proper fittings!"

"Hey you know that Luna wanted this, and we didn't want to risk angering her by dawdling around!"

A voice came, "If anything it was just as well, since dawdling is not a good thing for anyone."

They turned to the voice that made Rainbow smile.

Celaeno entered in and slightly chuckled when looking at her friend, "Never thought I would see you in a dress or married for that mattered."

"Ha-ha…" the mare rolled her eyes before saying, "Thanks again for letting us use your ship since Applejack had to take mine."

"Hey no problem, after I got cured and got your letter about finding your fiancé and was staying on the very island that he was on all this time, made me think hey it was the perfect place for me to retire that is until this happened."

Quibble Pants came in then and blinked in bewilderment before bursting with laughter and pounded his hoof to the floor.

"Ugh! Seriously?!"

The stallion wiped a tear away, "Sorry! But it's just too ironic!"

" _Oh really?_ Like how ironic it was you to fall in love with someone else after things didn't work out for you and Daring Do?"

"Hey! You know very well she was okay with us going our separate ways after having a lack of connection! Now I feel very lucky to have found Clear Sky when we got to the island because she is such an amazing pony. And need I remind you the only reason we're here is because you still have to fulfill your promise that you would help me impress her daughter."

"Okay, okay, sheesh. At least Wind Sprint and Scootaloo are getting along so that's a step in the right direction."

"How?" he questioned.

"Well, once Scootaloo gets to know Wind Sprint more, it gives us an advantage to find things you'll have in common with her. Then you can use that to get closer to her."

"I _really_ hope you're right about this."

"Trust me. It will. Just like my and Soarin's plan to be the Count and Countess of Monterufolino, nothing can go wrong."

* * *

Spitfire had combed through every map there was but there was no such place called Monterufolino on them making the captain's brows furrowed in suspicion then she proclaimed.

"So this count and countess are pretending to be something they're not… eh? Well I'll let them play their little game to see what's going on then I'll tell the king what I know…" she made a determined look.


	31. The Count and the Countess

Rarity smoothed out Soarin's mane after fitting him into a burgundy suit jacket with a lapel bearing his red shirt. Then she braided the mane and decorated it with a small bow.

"There!" she exclaimed as she produced a hand mirror, "Now you are ready to meet the creme de la creme of Equestrian society."

Soarin exclaimed his look and went, "Hmm, not bad, you really outdid yourself Rarity. I can even hardly tell that's me."

"Well naturally that is the point darling, after all we can't have you and Rainbow Dash recognized."

Said mare walked in then to see her husband and let out a snort before laughing.

Rarity lifted her head and humphed, "Everyone is a critic."

Dash wiped her eye and said, "No offense honey but you look ridiculous."

Soarin quipped with a smirk, "Not as much as you do."

"Har-har," she sarcastically replied before smiling and nuzzled his face.

He nuzzled back and sighed, "I miss your vibrate colors…"

"How you think I feel? It's feels like I'm missing a part of my identity."

Rarity commented, "Alas that's the point, dear. It's like I told Soarin you cannot be recognized by anyone or else all of this will have been for naught."

She sighed, "I know… but still, going back as someone else feels weird."

He nodded, "It does."

Suddenly a shout cried above, " _Equestrian ship incoming!_ "

The three ponies rushed up deck to see the commotion and sure enough an Equestrian Navy ship was coming and was waving a flag asking for safe passage onto their ship.

"You better get below deck Celaeno." Rainbow told her.

The parrot captain agreed and signaled for the rest of her crewmates to come with her.

Once they were down, Soarin signaled for two pegasi to wave a flag granting the other ship permission.

Then when the ships came close together they interconnected as the Navy ship put a plank to help the crew cross over. To both Dash and Soarin's surprise an old friend of theirs was in the lead and to Fleetfoot's own surprise when she saw the Count and Countess she was stunned by how they resembled her two old friends but then decided that it was the sea playing tricks on her mind.

She saluted, "First Lieutenant Fleetfoot of the Equestrian Navy at your service."

Soarin almost exclaimed, "First Lieuten-" but was quickly quieted by his wife kicking him in the back leg. He winced to the pain but addressed Fleetfoot with a deeper voice, "I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant."

Fleetfoot responded, "I have been sent by my captain to give you a welcoming reception as you arrive into Equestria."

Rainbow replied in a fake posh voice, "Oh how very kind of her."

The mare raised her brow, "How did you know she's a her?"

The couple felt a panic run through them as Dash sweated and faltered, "Er… um, lucky guess?" then quickly said, "I mean if a fine young mare such as yourself is in the Navy then perhaps you have a captain that is also a female, no?"

There was a pause as the couple hoped that Fleetfoot would buy that and for a moment it felt like she didn't but then to their relief she did when she said.

"Well yes, I suppose you're right." then she added, "And I thank you for your compliment."

"But of course!" Dash made a cheesy grin.

Fleetfoot smiled, "I can already tell we're going to get along well."

Soarin motioned, "Why certainly! We always try to make friends of all sorts since we come from such a tiny island that we're happy to meet a new face."

The pegasus bowed, "I am honored, and I must say that you remind me of two good friends I once had."

The couple worried again thinking they were about to be caught at any moment.

Dash wavered, "O-oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, I don't know why but you look so very much like them but… I know that it's just wishful thinking on my part so please forgive me."

Soarin replied, "No! I mean, there's nothing wrong in thinking that we remind you of your friends."

Fleetfoot sighed, "I just wish they could be here to meet you themselves but due to some very tragic events they can't."

The pegasi looked at their old ally in guilt that she mistook for sympathy. Fleetfoot shook her head knowing she was getting off topic, "I'm sorry that was completely unprofessional of me to say," She headed back to the Navy ship while telling them, "especially since it is my duty to help you get to the palace on time. It was wonderful meeting you both!" and she got back on her ship.

Once they were sure she was out of earshot both Soarin and Dash leaned against the side of Celaeno's ship and deeply exhaled.

"That was close!" she proclaimed.

"I know right! The fact she was able to recognize us after all even with these disguises!"

"Well she has known us both for so long it kind-of makes sense."

"Thankfully we were able to trick her but I hope we'll be able to keep it up."

"Guess that was our first test of whether or not we can really do this…"

"Yeah…"

They made solemn expressions as Dash said, "I was _so_ tempted to tell her!"

"Me too! Did you see the way she was acting when she brought us up?! I mean that's… Aw, Fleetfoot…"

"Just once I would love to see what her reaction would be if we told her of what we've been through!"

"I agree! In fact I would love to see how everyone else at the academy would react."

She sighed, "But we can't…"

He sighed too, "Yes… I know…"

"This mission was of our goddess's bidding and we will fulfill it no matter what."

Soarin took her hoof as he added, "Even if it means forgetting our old friends and the attachments we had to them…"

She nodded but took no pleasure in it. "We must stay strong throughout the whole thing…"

He nodded as well before they kissed.

* * *

It took another couple of days but soon Soarin and Rainbow Dash could see the Equestrian harbor within view and with it the Navy Academy. Memories flooded the husband and wife duo as they recalled their times of training, promotion, and dating. All of it happy. But then that fateful day changed everything for them and now here they were trying to complete a moon goddess's will.

As the ship was about to dock, a certain captain was watching it through her lens until her sights landed on the so-called Count and Countess and immediately it felt like her heart stop and she gasped loudly. Flashes went through her mind as she could see her old friends and officers in place of the Count and Countess.

"It-it cannot be… It's not possible!" She panted heavily as she tried to wrap her head around this. "Soarin is alive… and Rainbow Dash is with him!" she took the lens again and looked at them again. She could see they did look like them but they were different too.

Spitfire refused to get her hopes up and decided to wait until she got a closer look at them and to see if there were any signs of her old friends in them.

Back on the ship, the couple was about to disembark before looking below deck where Celaeno and her crew stayed.

Dash asked her, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

The parrot told her, "Don't worry about us. We know what needs to be done."

The mare smiled then turned back to the ponies still on deck and beckon Scootaloo. "Now remember you and the other kids need to stay with Rarity in the meantime."

The filly nodded, "Yes, Mom."

Soarin said, "That's our girl." and the family got into a hug.

By then the ship's plank came down and the couple followed by Fluttershy, Quibble Pants, Clear Sky, Thunderlane, and Twilight went down.

Fleetfoot came down from her own ship to meet them.

"If you follow me I'll take you straight to the palace to meet with the king."

"Thank you." Soarin said using his deep voice again.

Two carriages were summoned and Rainbow and Soarin got in after Fleetfoot and Fluttershy joined them while the others had to go into the other carriage.

While it was still hard talking to Fleetfoot without the urge to give themselves away they were able to still keep their identities a secret.

Soon they had arrived at the castle gates and were submitted in. The couple knew that is was the moment of truth of whether or not they would be able to sway the king over into opening his borders for good so any species may pass through legally without strife.

They got out of the carriages and walked into the castle with Fleetfoot guiding them. They saw their friends behind them were marveling at the architecture and artifacts on display.

Then they were about to arrive in the throne room and Flash was waiting for them. He bowed to them, "My lord and lady."

"Hello steward, is the king ready for us?" Soarin questioned.

"He is. I shall go in and announce you in." he went inside the room.

King Neighsay was sitting on his throne with his council waiting on the side as they were curious to meet this mysterious Count and Countess.

Their steward came back and he proclaimed, "May I present to you, the Count and Countess of Monterufolino!" he moved to the side as the doors swung opened revealing Rainbow Dash and Soarin.

They walked in with stern expressions on their faces as they faced the king whom they can see from the scowl on his face that he hasn't changed at all since they last saw him. Then they bowed before him, saying, "Your Highness."

Neighsay spoke, "So you are the Count and Countess of Monterufolino… We are honored by your presence as your steward has told me you are here on behalf of your king to possibly make a trade agreement."

Soarin replied, "That is correct, Your Majesty. For you see our kingdom is but a small island but it is very prosperous, and we would have much to offer to a worthy ally and our king believes you to be that ally."

"How gratifying of you to say. However, I will need to learn more about your kingdom before I can make any decisions on a treaty. But first we shall celebrate your visit tonight then we can discuss business the next day. Will that be alright with you?"

Soarin answered, "Most certainly Your Highness. And we thank you for taking your time to hear us out."

"But of course. Now, I shall have my servants escort you to your rooms and please enjoy your visit."

"I'm sure we will." Rainbow said as she and her husband bowed again before being taken out of the room.

Once they were in the royal chambers the small group gathered together as Rainbow Dash said, "Phase 1 is now complete."

"Now it's on to Phase 2…" her husband said.

Their friends made determined looks and impishly smiled.

* * *

The ballroom shone bright under the chandelier just like it did two years prior for Soarin and Rainbow Dash as they had entered the dance hall after their titles were announced. They could see the crowds were in awe to them and whispers frayed among them. Just as they had hope their friends had spread rumors about them to garnish more attention amongst the nobility and to have a standing when they have to present their case to the king.

Meanwhile across the ballroom, Spitfire watched the couple carefully as they greeted the other guests. The flashes once again happened and she was more than certain now these were her old friends but to be sure she turned to Fleetfoot and asked.

"Tell me, do the Count and Countess remind you of anyone?"

Fleetfoot was caught off guard by the question and wavered fearing her superior would think she was crazy if she gave her true response, "Why? Do they look like someone you know?"

Spitfire replied, "Come on, don't tell me you don't see the resemblance."

"Resemblance to what, ma'am?"

"Not what, who."

"Who is what, ma'am?"

She slapped her face with her wing, "Ugh! Never mind!"

By then the orchestra started playing and the Count and Countess went to the middle of the room and into a dance and there Spitfire saw what she had suspected as she could remember a moment two years ago of her officers having their first dance together in that very same spot.

On the dance floor the couple whispered to each other.

"Remember this?" Soarin smirked.

She smirked back, "How can I not? You had to use Spitfire to get me to dance with you."

"True… but you liked doing it didn't you?"

"Yeah… that's true…" she smiled and got closer to his chest, sighing tenderly.

They kept on dancing in a sweet and loving way until the music slowly died down and everyone around them clapped.

They stepped aside and Rainbow motioned him to go to the balcony which he happily did so.

Spitfire saw where they were going and smirked, thinking, _Gotcha…_ and followed after them.


	32. Nothing Comes Easy

Rainbow Dash and Soarin arrived on the balcony and admired the moon and stars knowing their goddess was watching them.

Soarin said, "Feels like we never left, does it?"

She shook her head, "No, it doesn't."

"Other than our appearances have changed we're still the same ponies that were in this very spot two years."

"Except we're now much older and wiser." she quipped.

"Weeelll, I wouldn't go that far, it's true we know better than what we knew before but we were still in love after our time apart and that never changed."

She smiled and nuzzled his face, telling him, "You're right… And I am so glad for that…"

He smiled back and nuzzled as well. It was nothing but pure bliss for them hoping the moment would never end.

Suddenly they heard a familiar ahem and with widen eyes they slowly turned to see Spitfire coming out.

As they were speechless to say anything the mare started, "Forgive me for intruding, I was just coming out for some air, it was getting very hot in there."

Dash stammered, "Er… um…" before she used her fake posh accent, "Not-not at all, events as big as this tend to be overheated for my tastes."

"Er, yes!" Soarin once again deepened his voice, "I must agree with my wife."

Spitfire's eyes widen when she heard the word, 'wife' and questioned, "How long have you been married?"

"A month." both replied.

"Really? Well… my congratulations. I assume things have been going well for you then?"

They looked at each other and smiled as Dash replied, "Well it hasn't been easy especially since we have a daughter to raise."

That made Spitfire's eyes go wider as the couple saw that and chuckled with Soarin telling her, "She's adopted."

"Oh! Oh, okay. Forgive me, for a moment I thought…"

"It's fine." Rainbow said letting her real voice slip out.

This made Spitfire smile as she said, "Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Captain Spitfire of the Equestrian Navy."

"We figured as much." Soarin pointed to her uniform.

Her smile grew more with her saying, "Yes, I suppose the uniform is a giveaway."

There was a long pause as the couple wished they could say more about their previous experiences to their old friend and captain.

Spitfire on the other hoof wanted to tell them she knew it was them but whatever reason they had of pretending to be nobility she figured it had to be a good one. The Soarin and Rainbow Dash she knew would never do something like this unless they had to.

She told them, "Well, I should be getting back inside now, but it was wonderful talking to you," she turned to go and uttered out, "Clipper, Crash…"

The couple gawked in shock when hearing that and tried to speak but couldn't feeling absolutely baffled and by the time they could form words the pegasus had already departed and was back inside the ballroom.

* * *

"Wait, wait…" Twilight slowly said before gapping, "Your old captain knows?! Actually knows it's you?!"

They were back in their royal guest rooms as the couple nodded and Dash added, "Honestly it really took us by storm. I mean Spitfire is no way a fool but for her to be able to figure it out is…"

"Awe-inspiring…" her husband finished.

"But she made no indication that she will reveal your true identities?"

Soarin said, "It sounded like it, and it seemed like she was just happy to see us than anything else."

Dash nodded her head in agreement.

Twilight rubbed her chin then she said, "Still to be sure, we'll have to keep an eye on her just in case."

While they didn't like the idea the couple agreed to it reluctantly.

* * *

That night in her office Spitfire was going over the events of tonight with Fleetfoot until she brought up her talk with the Count and Countess.

"They were a nice couple. In fact they reminded them a lot of Soarin and Rainbow Dash when they were here."

Fleetfoot gapped, "You saw that too?!" before she covered her mouth.

She raised her brow, "So you did see the resemblance. Why did you try to avoid it when I asked you at the ball?"

Her lieutenant shamefully hung her head, "I guess I was afraid you would think I was crazy…"

Spitfire sighed and rubbed her temple, "Guess I deserve that… since I was no better in thinking that Dash was guilty when I know better now. The truth is Fleetfoot it was more than a resemblance, it was them, really them."

The mare gapped further and sputtered, "B-b-but it can't be! How is that possible?!"

"Who knows." she shrugged, "My guess is that by some twist of fate, Soarin was spared from death and Dash was able to find him in her time of being on the run."

"Dang… It's so bizarre yet it's the only thing that makes sense…"

"Exactly. And not only that but they got married just last month and are raising an adopted daughter."

"Really?! Aw… but they said I could be in their wedding party…"

"Well what do you expect them to do, Flatfoot? Postpone the wedding until they came back?"

"Well that would have been nice."

She sighed again, "Need I remind that it's been two years since we've seen them and the fact that Dash is exiled from Equestria doesn't exactly help matters either. So if anything I commend them on their sensibility."

"But there's one thing I don't understand, why are they back and in disguise of all things?"

"That's what I don't know. But whatever it is I'm sure it's something important, you know they wouldn't do this kind of thing otherwise."

"Do… do you think we can somehow talk to them like old times?"

"Perhaps, when they're done with whatever they're doing but for now we leave them alone and we _do not_ let anyone else know it's them. Do I make myself clear?"

Fleetfoot saluted, "Aye Captain. No one will ever know but us."

However… Just outside Spitfire's office, Officer Lightning Dust had been passing by when she overheard the entire conversation and her blood had run cold when she heard of Rainbow Dash's return.

She quickly rushed out of the academy and went to a nearby tavern where a graying stallion was drinking next to the barkeep.

"We got a problem." she said as she approached him.

Wind Rider, a retired Navy officer turned to her and inquired, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Rainbow Dash. She's back."

"So? She'll just get arrested like we originally planned, problem solved."

"Except… Soarin is with her…"

Now Wind Rider looked concerned and put down his drink. He slowly asked, "You're sure…?"

"Positive. I overheard Spitfire telling Fleetfoot. Apparently they're here as the Count and Countess of Monterufolino. Why? Spitfire doesn't know."

"Interesting…" he furrowed his brows in thought.

"That's not all, it seems they have managed to tie the knot after all and are raising a kid."

"Kid, uh? Well, sounds like we can use that to our advantage. Here's what I want you to do, you'll look more into why they are here as a Count and Countess and to see whatever or not their kid is with them. Then report back to me, got it?"

She smirked and saluted, "You got it." then as she was about to go she said, "You know I wish I can take orders from you instead of Spitfire, you're a much better captain in my opinion."

He smirked back and raised his glass, "Flattery will get you everywhere, kid. You got the potential to seize your moment." he winked.

She smiled once more before going.


	33. Hidden Talent

It was the next day as Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Rumble, and Wind Sprit got up to have breakfast and then went about the ship to pass the time. During their time at sea Scootaloo and Sweetie had the brilliant idea of finding things for Rumble to do to earn his cutie mark that didn't involve becoming a brigand but at this point he still had no success. And there was only so much the kids could do on a ship that it was getting to be boring.

Scootaloo asked Rarity, "When do you think Mom and Dad will be done with the mission?"

The unicorn replied, "I don't know, dear. The politics one must do with a king takes up a lot of time that it could be days before they can finish!"

"Days?!" she groaned and dropped onto the deck.

Rarity went back to her own business while Rumble went up to the filly to help her up.

She deeply sigh, "I know they have to do this because Luna wants them to but it's really not great being apart from them like this, reminds me too much when I had to stay in the village while my birth parents went off doing their duty gathering information on new animals and possibly finding new medicine for Equestria…"

He gently smiled, "Sounds like they were amazing ponies."

"They were and I still miss them to this day but I am so happy that Rainbow Dash and Soarin took me in as their daughter and I'm proud to call them Mom and Dad too."

"You're lucky… I wish I had known my parents but Thunderlane is doing okay. I'm just relieved we could cure him after all, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with him again." his ears dropped and looked down, "I still feel guilty for what happen to him…"

She softly touched him, "It was an accident… And the important thing is he's still here and that's what matters."

His smile lifted up more at her words then he suggested with a smirk, "Wanna enhance our skills with a sword?"

A determined look went across her face, "You're on!" and both rushed to grab their wooden swords.

* * *

Lightning Dust had walked around the castle to find the fake Count and Countess's rooms and when she finally did, she listened very carefully outside the door.

Dash and Soarin were getting ready for their meeting with the king and talked.

She mentioned, "Think we can convince him to trade?"

"Well, the plan is to ease him into the idea of trading with an island with different species. So hopefully, yes."

Lightning almost wanted to laugh out loud, like their king was going to be willing to do that. It was futile. So them being here was really stupid especially for Rainbow Dash who was an outlaw. Granted it was because of Wind Rider and her she was that way but that was because that show-off mare was too good at what she did at the academy so she had to go.

Then Clear Sky said, "I should go check on Wind Sprit and see if she's doing alright."

Quibble motioned, "I'll come with you."

Thunder pointed out, "While you're there check on Rumble for me will you?"

Clear Sky nodded, "Sure we can do that."

Dash also pointed, "And check on Scoots for us too, will you?"

Quibble said, "Will do, Dash." as he and his special somepony started to go out.

Lightning heard them coming and darted out of the way, making sure they didn't see her as they came out. Then she thought, _Good, they'll lead me straight to the kid…_ And followed after them.

* * *

Scootaloo and Rumble were in the midst of their swordfighting as she mumbled out, "You know you're _really_ good at this."

He mumbled back, "Thanks, you too."

"Ever thought that maybe this could be your special talent?"

He slowly eased his sword down and said, "I… I never thought of that…"

She put down her sword, exclaiming, "Yeah! Like maybe you can be a royal guard like Flash was or maybe work in the Navy like my parents did!"

Rumble looked hesitant, "I don't know… Flash told me what it was like being a guard and it sounded really boring, and there's a lot rules you have to follow too, so I don't think I can do that. I guess being in the Navy would be cool but again there's a lot of rules in that too from what Soarin has told me. I like it when I can make my own rules."

Scootaloo pondered on it before saying, "Well there has be something that can let you use a sword and gives you the freedom of using it."

"What about you? Have you thought of what your special talent could be?"

"I don't know, Sweetie and I are still thinking of ideas but so far nothing seems to work."

"Did the orb give you a clue?"

"No." she shook her head.

"Hmm, I know I said I didn't want to know but what did you see in the orb that was so wonderful?"

Scootaloo wasn't sure if she should say because if she was being honest with herself she hoped that her son was her and Rumble's future child but the last thing she wanted was to scare him away and risk her child not being born. Before the thought of having kids someday never really occurred to her because she was still a kid herself until she saw her future in the orb and the idea of having a family with the colt she liked was something she really wanted now.

"Scoots…?" Rumble waved his hoof in front of her, "Scoots!"

"Uh? Oh! Sorry, I was thinking about something…"

"And…?"

She stared into his eyes and felt a blush coming on, stammering, "I… um…"

Suddenly a young voice shouted, "Oh no!"

They turned back to see Wind Sprit looking to see her Mom and Quibble Pants coming into the harbor, making Scootaloo ask, "What's wrong?"

"Ugh, did _he_ have to come with Mom?"

"But isn't he supposed to be your Mom's special somepony?"

"Something I rather forget…" she muttered.

"Aw come on Wind, Quibble's not that bad, he just wants to be friends with you or at least that's what my mom told me."

"Yeah well I don't want to be friends with him and I certainly don't want him to be my new dad!"

"But having a new dad can be really great! Don't forget I'm adopted and I have new parents to take care of me. At first I didn't think Soarin would like me but I was wrong, he wanted me just as much as Rainbow did. So if you give Quibble a chance I'm sure you'll see how much he wants you for his daughter."

Wind was surprised by her words but then she frowned, stating, "But what if I don't want him? He can't replace my dad and I don't want him to."

"So? Rainbow and Soarin will never be able to replace my real parents and I don't want them to but I still like them for who they are and that's good enough for me."

"You… you really think so?"

"Uh-huh, just let him be him and I think you'll start to like him after all."

Wind deeply thought about it before she started smiling and gave Scootaloo a hug.

By then Clear Sky and Quibble came on board with Clear asking, "What's all this then?"

"Hi, Mommy!" Wind embraced her mom then surprisingly she turned to Quibble and inquired, "Do you think maybe we can go into town and do something together?"

The couple were stunned to hear Wind say that but was very happy nevertheless.

"Why sure!" Quibble lifted Wind and put her on his shoulders, "We can tour around as long as you want!"

Scootaloo, Rumble, and Sweetie gathered around him and Sweetie asked, "Can we come too?"

" _Please….?"_ all three kids begged with puppy dog eyes.

Rarity came up and uttered, "Weeellll, I don't think Quibble and Clear Sky would be up for that-"

Clear Sky interjected with a chuckle, "No, it's fine, we can take the kids around. I'm sure they've been feeling cooped up on this boat."

The kids agreed and pleaded once more to be let off.

Rarity sighed, "Well alright," and told the kids, "just remember your manners, okay?"

They agreed again.

Quibble proclaimed, "It's settle then, let's go kids!" he took the lead as the young ponies were right behind him.

* * *

The group of two adults and four kids went around the busy main square spotting stores and restaurants of all kinds. There were also peddlers selling wares, painters painting landscapes or portraits, and puppeteers entertaining fillies and colts. But as they were passing a clothing and hat store, Rumble saw in the display window a black Cordovan hat on a stand. He gasped as he recognized the hat as the one he wore in his vision and pointed it out to Scootaloo.

She saw the hat and looked troubled, fearing that she might not be able to save Rumble from a bandit's fate after all so she had to think of something and fast.

While the group was sightseeing Lightning was observing at a distance.

The outing had lasted almost the entire day and to Quibble and Clear Sky's relief the entire experience brought Wind Sprit and Quibble closer and when they got back to the ship, Wind admitted it was Scootaloo who helped her see that getting to know Quibble was the best thing for them.

Quibble rubbed the filly's head and warmly said, "You may not realize this but you are a like your mom when it comes to helping ponies that need it."

Scootaloo was touched and smiled brightly, "You… you mean that?"

"Absolutely and I will be telling her that when we get back to the castle."

Scootaloo looked like she was going to cry tears of joy but kept it in and uttered, "Thank you…"

With a quick farewell Quibble and Clear Sky went on their way.

But while they had left, Lightning stuck around, hiding in the shadows as she learned everything about the kids before she went to the tavern that night to see Wind Rider again.

"Interesting… Very interesting… So they're trying to make the king trade with an island that's full of creatures that are forbidden to come into Equestria. That's some dangerous ground they're treading on… And the child?"

"She's a pegasus but she's grounded because her wings are too small to get airborne."

"Really? How disgraceful."

"It's a crying shame alright but I could care less about that, the point is the kid can be used against Rainbow Dash."

"You're right, and I know how…" he motioned her closer as he whispered his plan.


	34. Ultimatum

Dash and Soarin were settling down for the night after a lengthy process of explaining the trade plan to the king and he seemed pleased by it and will most likely agree to the trade, however they still have to tell the king about the island's inhabitants and that was going to be the tricky part.

If there was one good thing today brought was Quibble telling them that Scootaloo helped Wind Sprit see how important it was for the filly to get along with Quibble and now they were.

With that pleasant thought on their minds they went to sleep.

* * *

The next day they had entered the throne room where to their surprise Spitfire was there beside the king.

Neighsay saw them and stated, "Ah, there you are Count and Countess, as it is I have completely forgotten that there's some other business I need to attend to today, so with your permission, will you be willing to talk with Captain Spitfire of our glorious navy to choose a trade route that will be acceptable?"

Soarin inquired, "Does that mean the trade agreement will happen?"

"Not yet. But I do believe that a partnership with you will be most profitable."

Rainbow said, "You're too kind Your Majesty."

Soarin motioned, "And to answer your question, we will be most honored to work with the captain."

"Excellent, I shall leave you to it then. Good day." and he took his leave with his advisors.

Once they were gone, Spitfire started, "So… what exactly is the purpose of this trade agreement?"

Dash answered, "It's not so much of a trade agreement as it is to prove to the king that he can reach out to other kingdoms."

The tough mare gawked before she blew, "Are you crazy?! You know that's never going to work! What were you two thinking?!"

Soarin replied, "Believe us, we were perfectly happy staying on our island but it's our duty to do this."

"Duty? For what?"

Rainbow slowly said, "I know this is going to be hard to swallow… but we were visited by the Moon Goddess Luna."

Spitfire gapped again before saying, "You're pulling my tail."

Soarin shook his head, "Spit, why would we make up something like that? When it comes to you we have always been straightforward because we know you don't take any nonsense. So trust us when we say that we're not lying about this."

Shock was written all over Spitfire's face as she could see her friends were expressing serious looks and uttered out, "That's… whoa…"

"I know, right?!" exclaimed Dash, "Even I still can't believe it happened and I was there!"

Spitfire rubbed her temples, "I still don't think this is a good idea, why the great moon goddess thinks it is I have no clue but… as it is, I can see why you have to do this and hopefully it will work as you say it will but I still have my doubts about it."

Soarin asked, "Well how do you think we should go about it?"

"Truthfully? I don't know. Right now, it's seems your approach is the best idea we have."

Dash nodded, "We're thinking of mentioning the different species on our island once he decides to trade with us."

"Yes… and that's what worries me… I just know he's going to flat out refuse the notion but… what can you do?"

The question hung in the air not sure how it could be answered by the ponies in the room. Then they went on to discuss a possible trade route should by some miracle the king agreed to it after all.

Rainbow then said she needed to use the lavatory and quickly went out. When she was done, she was heading back to the throne room when suddenly something grabbed her to the side and to her complete surprise she saw Lightning Dust holding her and stared back menacingly.

The mare spoke, "I know exactly who you are Countess… Or should I just call you… Rainbow Dash…"

Dash's eyes widen in fright before scowling, "So… what are you going to do about it? Turn me in? Because I'll understand if you do, since it's your job Lightning but before you do, will you at least hear me out."

She smirked, "I don't have to. I know you're not the traitor that everyone thinks you are."

RD gawked, "You… you don't?"

"Of course not! Especially when…" she smirked further, " _I_ was the one that set you up…"

Rainbow's mouth felt like it dropped to the floor as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

Lightning gloated, "That's right, it was me who framed you by breaking into your room and stole your dagger, and you know what the most amazing part of that was? The fact that you were still in the room I did it and you never even noticed!"

" _What?! No way!"_

"It's true, your back was turned to the whole thing, all because you were grieving over your precious fiancé that died at sea. Though I guess that was false assumption after all because he's here now with you, but I digress."

Dash was utterly floored by this revelation before she quietly demanded, "Why…? Why would you do that?"

Lightning furrowed her brows as she stated, "Why? I'll give you why. You're a pony that gets to have everything she wants… You were the first of us to get a promotion to be an officer, and the first to get a senior officer under her hoof and get engaged with him. At first I thought that was a sneaky plan on your part to make sure your standing as a navy officer was permanent, of course imagine my surprise when I learned that you genuinely cared for him hence your grief and I knew then that it was the perfect moment to strike."

Dash couldn't believe what she was hearing and it made her more upset than before and got furious, "Okay, first off, I earned my spot as an officer! Second, Soarin came to me, not the other way around! And yes, I grieved for him because I love him! Say what you will about my place at the academy but…" she narrowed her eyes dangerously, " _Don't. Ever. Say I didn't care about my husband…"_

LD however was unfazed and simply said, "Whoof, struck a nerve there…"

This made her rival gnash her teeth looking like she was about to boil over.

"Which brings us to now, and I'm sure you're wondering why I would tell this. Well I'll tell you why… Yesterday, I watched a certain pegasus filly that can't fly and it certainly would be awful if something were to happen to her…" she grinned maliciously.

Suddenly she was shoved across the hallway and tumbled onto the floor seeing the other pegasus fly above her in fury.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! OR ELSE!"

Lightning just kept smirking, "Or what? You'll risk me exposing your true identity? Then the king will have you locked away and your mission will have been for nothing is that what you want?"

Dash was still angry but didn't say anything as she barred her teeth wishing that her old comrade was wrong.

Once she knew that Rainbow was listening, Lightning got up and said smugly, "I thought not… So here's what I'm going to offer to you, once you've finished your plans with the king, I want you to leave and never come back. And that you will never say a word to Spitfire of what I have told you. Agreed?"

Dash frowned and pointed, "So I am supposed to let you get away with what you did…? It wasn't simply enough you had to ruin my reputation you have to threaten my family too?"

"Hey, if you want to expose yourself, I can take the kid for myself; even if she can't fly I saw how useful she can be. She'd make a great apprentice."

"An apprentice? That's all you want from her? That's pathetic." she spat.

"Well it's either that or you decide to go and do what I ask. So what's it going to be?"

There was an ominous pause between the two while staring the other down for the longest time. Until finally Rainbow gave in, deeply sighing while landing down and turned away, "Fine… you win."

Lightning could not stop smiling.

"Just stay away from my kid. If not, all bets are off."

"Fine, I don't care just hearing you say I won, makes this all the more sweeter."

Dash snorted irritably and started making her way back to the throne room.

Lightning merely smirked again and went on her way.

* * *

Soarin was discussing to Spitfire what happened to him after he was shipwrecked until his wife walked in looking distraught making him ask in concern, "Are you okay? You took longer than usual…"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" and thought, _For the most part_ … then said, "When we get done, think we can go see Scootaloo?"

"Oh! Of course, whatever you want, honey. I want to see her too."

Spitfire commented, "Before you do go, I got a something for you." she took out Dash's dagger, holding out it to her.

Rainbow gapped then she moved her hoof over the blade, taking it.

"Thanks… Captain…" she saluted to her.

Spitfire felt a tear coming on but kept a stone face on and saluted back.

Soarin just smiled warmly at the sight.


	35. The Calm Before the Storm

Rainbow Dash was still bitter by what Lightning Dust told her but when she saw Scootaloo rushing to meet them on the dock she smiled knowing in the end she did the right thing as the kid jumped them. Soarin and Dash held their little girl together until she let go and proceeded telling them all the things she saw in the city yesterday.

They listened intently till she was finished then Rainbow declared, "Hey, I got a surprise for you."

Scoots bounced, "A surprise?! What is it?!"

Soarin was surprised himself, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, we are close to my old fillyhood home so…" she inquired to Scootaloo with a smirk, "Wanna go meet your grandparents?"

The filly gasped loudly before she let out a giant squeal enough to make windows on houses crack and for Dash and Soarin to use their wings to plug their ears before she stopped and shouted, "Yes-yes-yes-yes!"

RD chuckled, "Okay then." and lifted Scoots on her back, "Let's go."

Soarin was concerned by Dash's behavior toward Scootaloo like she was babying her but he decided to wait and see how the visit goes before doing anything.

* * *

A knock came at Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles' door before they answered it and to their astonishment they saw their daughter, colorless with a bearded Soarin and a filly on Dash's back.

Rainbow slowly started, "Hi… Mom, Dad…"

The couple was still stunned until tears came down their faces and immediately hugged their daughter and thankfully Soarin got Scootaloo out of the way before it got way too tight.

Once the embracing was over, Windy said, "When we heard about you finding Soarin and getting married and adopting Scootaloo. Well, we just couldn't believe it, and yet here you all are!"

Rainbow and Soarin exchanged smiles before Dash motioned Scootaloo forward, "Mom, Dad, meet your new granddaughter…"

The older couple and Scootaloo stared at each other in wonder before smiling bright and they held their hooves out to her which Scootaloo touched and they escorted her into the house as she made a giddy giggle.

After a tour of the house and four hours of embarrassing storytelling of Rainbow's childhood, Scoots was thrilled by everything her new grandparents had to offer her in fact they were the only grandparents she's ever known since her previous parents told her their parents had passed away long ago.

While Bow and Windy were just as happy to have Scootaloo in their lives and the three kept spending time together and that gave Soarin an excellent opportunity to talk to his wife about his concerns.

He gestured her to go outside with him and she did. By then there was the sun was about to set for the night and street lighters were lighting the lamps of the city.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I couldn't help but notice the way you acting toward Scootaloo, like you were trying to keep her closer than you normally do. Any reason?"

Dash gulped and debated telling her husband about her recent encounter with an old rival of hers.

"Dashie… you know we made a vow to always be there for each other… Please… let me uphold that vow…" he used his wing to caress her face.

She sighed softly to his tough and leaned more toward it. Then she used her hoof to keep the wing tip in place as she faced him.

"First I want you to swear to me that you won't get too upset about it and that you will respect my decision in this."

He raised a brow and was unsure if he could follow through on the promise but in the end he agreed and she told him everything Lightning Dust said.

When it was over there was a stunned silence before Soarin felt anger and uttered, "She would have hurt our daughter…?"

"More like would have taken her away, but yes, she was very clear with her terms and I decided to agree to them if only to make sure Scootaloo wasn't going to be motherless again…"

He pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back, "You did the right thing… But I promise you this, I would have fought tooth and hoof to make sure she would stay by my side… Like any father would and I still will."

That made her smile.

He sighed, "I just wish we could tell Spitfire this."

"You know it wouldn't work anyway, she would be forced to keep a liar and traitor under her roof in order to protect my identity and Scootaloo. Besides, we would have to go back to the island anyway so as long as she wants us to leave, I'm fine with that."

He smiled himself and commented, "You know, you may not realize this but you have matured greatly since our time apart."

She smirked, "What? You thought I was immature before?"

"It's not that. You just really have grown as a pony."

"Yeah… I knew that…" before kissing his cheek then they kissed on the lips.

Suddenly Bow came from behind and lectured playfully, "Should I be concerned of any hanky-panky going on out here?"

RD rolled her eyes, "For pony sakes Dad, I'm a grown mare and married! I'm allowed to do all sorts of hanky-panky with my husband!"

That made the stallions laugh before they all went back inside where Windy had dinner laid out and everypony gathered around the table to enjoy the meal. The entire dinner conversation was nothing but sweet and funny.

Finally as it was getting late, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, and Soarin had to say their goodbyes making Bow and Windy tear up again and hugged them. The family hug lasted for minutes before they had to let go.

Rainbow told her parents, "Thank you… for everything…"

"It's what any parent would do sweetheart." her mother said while using a hanky to wipe her tears.

Her father had his own hanky to blow his nose.

"I promise to write when we get back to the island and I'll have Scootaloo write to you too."

Windy blubbered out, "P-p-please d-d-d-do!" she sobbed and blew her nose too.

Dash felt tears coming out of her eyes, and proclaimed, "I love you!"

"We love you too!" they shouted out and they had one last hug with their daughter before she had to sorrowfully go.

As the young family walked away Soarin placed a wing around his wife to comfort her while Scootaloo was in the middle of them offering support. For once Dash was glad for the color change on her coat and mane, as she actually felt as gray as she looked. But as she looked at her husband and daughter she knew she would be able to get through this no matter what.

* * *

The next day, the king was back to further the trade agreement process, as they went over the things that would be traded from the island such as pineapples, coconuts, bananas and all kinds of tropical fruit. Finally the king declared out.

"As it is, I was correct to assume that a trade with Monterufolino would be most profitable and from this list alone you gave me is proof of that. So I would like to make it truly official."

Soarin and Rainbow were excited to hear this but then they knew it was time to bring up the different villagers living on the island.

Soarin started, "We are pleased to hear that Your Majesty but there is something else we would like to trade and that is knowledge."

Neighsay's brow rose, "Knowledge?"

Rainbow took over, "Indeed, Your Highness, as it is we have a large assortment of different cultures on the island of Monterufolino that I know it could be very beneficial to learn from them as our island thrives from these cultures everyday and-"

"Stop." the unicorn king held his hoof up, "I have heard enough. As it turns out we _cannot_ trade with you after all."

The couple thought, _Here we go…_ and took deep breaths.

Soarin said innocently, "Why ever not, Your Majesty? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, it is not you per say but rather that the island you come from is full of creatures that are forbidden to enter Equestria."

Dash tried to stay collected as she said, "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but those _creatures_ as you call them happen to be our friends and I find it rather foolish of you to judge them so quickly without getting to know them."

Neighsay's voice raised, "I do not _need_ to get to know them since I already know that they will be the downfall of Equestria should they ever enter these lands!"

"How?!" Dash challenged.

"How? I'll tell you how! They're nothing but dangerous creatures that don't have our best interests at heart!"

Soarin shouted, "You're wrong! I know for a fact that ponies and species of all kinds can work together and make a better life for all!"

"But how do you that those creatures won't take what they would have learned from here and use it against us!" he stomped his hoof.

Soarin countered, "Our friends would never do something like that!"

"Maybe not your _friends,_ but what about other creatures that would wish us harm! What's to stop them from doing just that?!"

"Uh…" both Dash and Soarin ended up saying, as much as they hate to admit it but the king had a fair point even if it was portrayed in a negative light.

Neighsay continued, "So changing the rules just for them will simply never do! Now I believe you have overstayed your welcome and I must ask that you leave here at once!" he motioned to the door.

The couple didn't move a muscle and stood there in silence until Dash took a step forward in determination and she firmly stated, "We're not going anywhere."

Soarin did the same, "As long as it takes we will prove to you that you are making a mistake."

Neighsay glared at them and ordered, "Guards, escort the Count and Countess out."

The guards moved in on them until a huge bang come from outside the doors and then out of nowhere a pony with a dark orchid coat and broken horn as blue sparks flew out of it ominously entered in much to everyone's surprise.

She wore dark attire that matched a pirate's but to Rainbow Dash's horror she recognized the clothes the mare was wearing and what crew she belonged to. The Storm King…

* * *

 ** _AN: We're in the Endgame now folks…_**


	36. The Battle for Equestria

Neighsay shouted to the intruder, "How dare you come before me without permission! Guards! Arrest her!"

The guards started to rush her but were stopped as the semi-unicorn used a strange black and green orb and threw it at the stallions making them turned to stone!

Dash, Soarin, and Neighsay gasped to this development.

The pony then announced, "Rude, rude, siccing the guards on me when I am only trying to deliver a message."

"Who are you?" the king demanded.

"I am called Tempest Shadow and I come before you on behalf of my master… The Storm King…"

Neighsay gasped before he hollered, "You would dare serve with that monster?! To go against your own people?!"

"I would. But my reasons are entirely my own and as such I must now ask for your complete and total surrender…"

Soarin and Rainbow Dash glowered at the demand and Neighsay was just as upset and he yelled, "Never! I will never surrender my kingdom to that monster!"

Tempest chuckled, "I was hoping you would choose… difficult…" she turned to go as she said, "You have until sunset to change your mind or else watch your precious kingdom go down into flames… Farewell." and she left without another word.

Neighsay was grinding his teeth and ordered to his advisors, "Get me Captain Spitfire!"

* * *

Within in minutes Spitfire joined them in the throne room along with Twilight, Flash, Fluttershy, Thunderlane, Quibble Pants and Clear Sky as they were given the update of what has happened. Then Spitfire quickly summoned Fleetfoot and asked her to fly ahead to see where the Storm King's fleet was.

The pegasus did as she was told and after some time of waiting, she finally came back but with a dreadful look on her face and that alone told everyone that wasn't a good sign.

Fleetfoot uttered out, "It's… it's… it's armada, a big humongous armada! The Navy alone doesn't stand a chance!" she grabbed her captain's shirt in dismay, "We won't survive!"

The advisors started to panic while Dash and Soarin's group were worried about the outcome and huddled together.

"We need to do something!" Dash declared.

"Yes, but what?" Twilight inquired.

They thought it over until Fluttershy's eyes widen and started running out of the room much to her friends' surprise.

RD called out, "Fluttershy! Where are you going?!"

"Just follow me!" she called back.

While confused by what she meant they did as she said.

* * *

Fluttershy ran all the way into the harbor and then she took a whistle out and blew into it but nothing came out. At first her friends were concerned about her wellbeing until Discord popped out of nowhere saying, "I heard your call my sweet! What can I do?"

Soarin immediately told the draconequus, "We need reinforcements! The Storm King is on his way here and the Navy isn't strong enough to take him on!"

"Ah! Is that so! Well then just leave everything to me!" he was about to snap his fingers but Rainbow stopped him.

"Wait! At least give me back my colors first!"

Discord rolled his eyes and pointed his glowing finger at her and slowly she rose up as her colors spread from her hooves and all the way to her mane.

When she was completely restored to her true self she was lifted down with the sound of her hooves touching the ground.

Soarin then turned to Twilight and pointed to his beard. The unicorn understood and removed the face hair.

Then together the couple undid their fancy manestyles and shook their hair free returning to their normal styles.

Discord then popped out and exactly five minutes later, five glowing yellow portals opened up around the harbor. The closest one on their left had Discord coming out with Capper, Spike and everyone else from the island! The next portal had a ship coming out but not just any ship it was the S.S Rainboom! Where Applejack was steering it and her family and half of the original crew was on board! The next portal had Daring Do swing in from a vine with the Kirin villagers right at her feet! Then the next portal had another ship come into the harbor with General Seaspray at the helm and next to him was the royal family and swimming next to the ship was their people in seapony form. And finally the last portal was small and above the other portals and Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich fell out of it with Cheese landing on Pinkie.

Flash asked, "Is that everyone?"

Rainbow proclaimed, "Not quite." then she made a bird call and right on cue Captain Celaeno and her crewmates leaped off their ship and joined the rest.

Spitfire came on to the scene then with Fleetfoot and the rest of the senior officers and they gawked in awe of the large army that was before them. Then her friends approached her with a salute.

"We await your command, Captain." Soarin said.

Spitfire shook her head and stated, "In my book experience outranks everything and you two definitely qualify for that…" she saluted them while telling them, "I await your commands, Captains…"

They were stunned at her words and turned to see their old comrades doing the same thing leaving them very touched at the sight.

Applejack then approached Rainbow Dash with her captain's hat and Discord did the same handing Soarin a tricorn hat and together the two put on the hats on and the crowd around them cheered.

With a shared determined look the couple began to shout out different orders.

Rainbow motioned, "Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack we need to get word to everypony on land to evacuate the city! Go!"

Soarin pointed to Spitfire and the officers, "Get the rest of the fleet and join the hippogriffs with their ship!"

RD shouted, "Celaeno, you and the Rainboom crew take your ship to go with them!" then she gestured, "Daring, you and the Kirin line up along the beach!"

Soar added, "Thunderlane, Quibble, Clear Sky, Big Mac and Sugar Belle go with them!"

The kids from the ship and island ran up to them as Scootaloo asked, "What about us?"

Rainbow stated, "You young lady will be staying with your grandparents until this is all over!"

Scoots started to protest, "But-but-but…"

Soarin declared, "You heard your Mother!" he looked at the other kids and pointed, "And the rest of you will be joining her!"

There was a large groan especially from the teenaged Young Six.

"But we're old enough to help!" Smolder proclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other five agreed.

Rainbow sighed, "Fine, you can help but only as a last resort! That said you can join the others on the beach but that's it!"

The Young Six were thrilled by this arrangement.

The mare turned to the younger kids, "The rest of you however will not be part of it and that's final!"

Worry overwhelmed Scootaloo then, fearing the worst of what could happen to her parents.

The kids were then taken to Bow and Windy's as the kids and their parents or parental figures had to depart ways for the upcoming battle.

Scootaloo tightly hugged her parents, "Please be safe…"

Rainbow told her, "We will Scoots, I promise."

Soarin nodded, "That's right, we'll be back before you know it."

Dash chuckled, "That Storm King isn't going to know what hit him!"

Next to the family, Rumble and Thunderlane shared a heartfelt hug as the older brother ruffled his younger brother's mane, saying, "I'll be back for you when this is over."

Rumble asked with big eyes, "Promise?"

"Of course!" and hugged him again before going and Soarin and Dash joined him.

Scootaloo and Rumble waved them off with the colt uttered under his breath, "We're going to sneak out and look after them, right?"

Scootaloo uttered back, "Oh yeah."

* * *

Rainbow inspected over their large army from above to see everyone was in place. Every adult and teenager from the island was on the beach with the Kirin and Daring Do. The Equestrian fleet was with the hippogriff ship and Celaeno's ship with the seaponies in the water lined up in the front. That just left one more thing to do.

She flew straight to her ship and landed next to her husband that was at the helm. Below them was their closest compadres comprising of the Mane Five, Spike, Capper, Flash, Cheese, and Discord.

"Ready, Captain Soarin?" she smiled.

"Ready, Captain Rainbow Dash." he smiled back.

They looked down seeing their friends saluting them as they shouted, "Ready at your command, Captains!"

RD motioned, "Applejack, Spike, Flash, ready the sails!"

Soarin pointed, "Capper, Discord, man the riggings!"

The crewmates jumped to their tasks and the ship was ready to sail. Both husband and wife steered the ship that went in front of the other ships.

It was almost sunset at this point as everyone from land or sea looked to the horizon. They waited in silence with the wind calmly blowing around them. Then slowly it picked up and there was a dark cloud that grew with blue lightning coming out followed by the sound of thunder. Then slowly but surely a mass of dark ships started appearing and they just kept on growing…

Everyone gawked at the sight.

"Whoa…" Rainbow uttered.

Soarin could only nod dumbfoundly.

Then she frowned and said to their crew, "Prepare to fight, if we die we die with honor." then added, "Though try not to die if you can."

Her husband replied, "Never again…" and took out his compass making her do the same and the objects glowed together. "As Luna as our witness we will fight for Equestria, for our lives, and for our daughter."

Dash made a determined look, repeating, "For our daughter…"

They clanged the compasses together then put them back on as they faced the approaching enemy.

The storm behind the armada was getting worst and on the leading ship was Tempest Shadow who made a chuckle.

"Aw, isn't that cute… they think they can defend their beloved land…" she turned back to face her master.

The Storm King stood there holding his magical staff, "Then we'll just have to run them through!"

"At once, Your Excellency." she then gave the command to go faster to the monstrous helmsman and he did just that.

The Captains could see the head boat was fast approaching them and RD said, "Get ready…"

The ship collided into the port side of their ship and the pirates started swinging in making the Rainboom crew to start defending themselves. Discord was able to use his magic to stop most of the creatures to which Tempest noticed and growled and threw another black and green orb at him.

But Fluttershy saw it coming and screamed while flying to him, "DISSSSCCCORRDDD!" and was able to push him out of the way as the orb hit her and turned her into a dark statue.

There were horrified collective gasps as the girls had to bear witness to what happened.

"FLUTTERSHY!" they screamed.

Discord was on his side and gasped as well seeing the mare he cared for in such a state. Then his eyes burned with hatred as he released magical surges to take his revenge but unfortunately it didn't last long as he too got hit by an orb and now shared Fluttershy's fate.

Rainbow fought as she ran to Twilight, "We got to do something about that!" pointing to Tempest.

Twilight glared, "Leave her… to me…" and she charged up her horn and ran straight to Tempest and blasted at her.

Tempest was taken aback at first before she smirked and charged her own horn as the sparks grew in volumes and the two unicorns had at it.

While Twilight was busy with Tempest the others were still fighting off the Storm King's minions and Capper was riding on top of Spike woohooing as the dragon swooped in to blow fire on them especially since they saw their lady love being overwhelmed by the creatures and quickly acted.

Rarity was impressed and blew them a kiss.

Meanwhile the rest of the armada had caught up and were fighting against the fleet either by shooting from cannons or battling firsthand on the ships. While in the sea, the seaponies were using their tails to beat against the oncoming boats make them rock. As for the royal hippogriff family they used their talons and beaks to ward off the Storm creatures. But some the ships were able break through the first line of defenses and the minions started storming the beach but every pony or creature on there was ready and began to fight.

Throughout the entire time, it was one giant battle as the good and bad fought it out and suffered minor injuries.

The only one who was not fighting was the Storm King as he had his ship move toward inland. Rainbow and Soarin saw this and immediately flew over while punching away minions. The king of storms noticed them coming and used his staff to control the lightning and aimed at them.

The lightning barely missed as it instead singed them and the couple had to keep dodging other lightning bolts while the villain cackled to his amusement. Soarin and Dash of course were not amused as they had to use different maneuvers to avoid the dangerous lightning and it was exhausting.

By then the ship made it to shore and the Storm King ran on to jump onto the sand while the pegasi were still busy with the lightning.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo and Rumble had been watching the battle from a nearby rooftop and had witnessed the Storm King running ahead.

Scootaloo glowered and shouted, "He's getting away!"

Rumble declared, "Not for long!" he grabbed the filly and flew them down to chase after the pirate.

Back on the warring ships, Applejack had decided to take out her pistols and shoot at the Rainboom's sails making it fall right on the minions giving Pinkie and Cheese a chance to use their special knot skills to tie them all up.

Flash had joined Twilight to help battle Tempest but soon he too fell victim to the orb's power.

"FLASH!" Twilight cried. Now even more enraged, the unicorn used all her power to overwhelm Tempest.

Rarity had been lifted onto Spike by Capper and was using her horn to blast just as Spike was using his fire and Capper used his claws.

Soarin and Rainbow were still trying to get out of the lightning storm until Soarin suggested, "Honey, I got an idea of how to get of this but you need to trust me!"

"Trust you?! Of course I trust you! Why would you say such a dumb thing?!"

"It's something I learned back on the island! Turns out I got a special talent that allows me to act as a conductor around lightning!"

"Say what?!"

"I know! I still can't believe it myself but I'll show you what I mean!" he then put his whole body into the electrical currents!

Rainbow practically screamed fearing the worst for her husband until she saw that he was able to lift his hooves and move the lightning away from them and it was gone!

Once he was in the clear he smiled at his wife who was gawking and quickly embraced him then smacked him with her wing, lecturing, "Don't ever do something that stupid again!"

He could only laugh before he got serious and the both of them flew to catch up to the Storm King.

On the city streets the pirate was almost to the castle while causing destruction with his staff until a young voice shouted.

"Hey!"

He turned back only to be blindsided by a colt making him drop his staff and Scootaloo quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the monster that murdered her parents. Hatred burned in her eyes as the staff charged up.

Rumble saw this in horror and quickly went to her, "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?! I'm making him pay for what he did to my parents!"

"But this is not the way! Yes, he deserves to pay for his crimes, he killed my parents too! But if you do this you'll lose a part of yourself and will regret it afterwards!"

"How do you know that?! What do you know about me?!"

"I know you're kind, good, amazing, and dang it Scootaloo! I love everything about you okay!"

She gapped at this and slowly put down the staff as she said with tears in her eyes, "Y-you do?"

Unfortunately that gave the villain enough time to grab back his staff and grabbed Scootaloo in the process making her scream!

"NO!" Rumble yelled.

"SCOOTALOO!" Rainbow and Soarin shouted when arriving at the scene.

The filly squirmed in the Storm King's grasp as he demanded, "Stay where you are or she dies!" and ran off.

"We got to do something!" Dash panicked.

While the couple tried to think of a plan to get their daughter back, Rumble was desperately looking around to find anything that could help until he spotted the damaged clothing and hat store and in that moment he knew what he had to do and went to it.

"We need to get her back, Soarin!" holding her husband close to her face.

"I know that, Dash! I want her back too! But we need to think rationally on this!"

While they were talking over each other Rumble emerged from the store wearing the black Cordovan hat and a black cape with red on the inside. Then he took out the mask Daring Do gave him and put it over his eyes.

The couple saw him then and gawked.

Soarin stammered, "Rumble what…?"

The colt stated, "I'll go after them, I was able to sneak on him before, I can do it again!"

While they didn't like it, they knew that Rumble's small size was the only way to get close to the Storm King and to free Scootaloo.

Rainbow proclaimed, "Do it."

The colt acknowledged her words and started flying away but stopped when she added, "Wait! You'll need this." and she threw her dagger up where he caught the handle with his mouth.

Soarin held his wife as he told Rumble, "Bring back our daughter."

He nodded and flew off.

* * *

Scootaloo struggled in the Storm King's hold and demanded, "Let me go you monster! You pirate scum! You're nothing but a coward and a murderer!"

He taunted back, "Gee, that never occurred to me… Oh wait, yes it has!" he snarled, "Because I'm supposed to be like that! Now shut up or I'll kill you anyway!"

He made it to the castle and managed to storm it with only his staff and entered the throne room to see it empty. With a smirk he approached the throne to sit on it but then he felt a pain from his glute, dropping the filly and turned around to see a masked colt holding a dagger.

The pirate let out an anguish yell as the pegasus and him engaged in combat.

Scootaloo watched in awe and even though he was masked she knew that was Rumble and cheered him on.

The staff sparked each time the dagger struck it. The Storm King was losing it with him fighting a mere child! And Rumble was making sure he kept up the fight to protect Scootaloo then slowly but surely they moved the fight toward the balcony.

Scootaloo knew she had to do something soon for Rumble won't be able to hold on for much longer and suddenly her eye caught on a strange black and green orb that was sitting on the floor and ran to grab it then she shouted to Rumble, "Rumble! Catch!" throwing the orb straight to him.

Rumble saw it coming and caught in time and threw it right at the Storm King much to his terror and he screamed, "NOOOOO!" as the orb's magic spread onto him making him into a statue as well.

The kids panted heavily from the ordeal and slowly looked at each other before they ran straight into each other's hooves and in one swift move they had their very first kiss!

Then they parted with flushing faces and turned awkwardly away.

"Can we um agree that um, didn't happen?" he asked.

"Yeah! Sure! We… we can do that…" she rubbed her neck.

"Not that I didn't like it! It was… nice…"

"Yeah… it was…" she turned around to face him.

He faced back and they stared straight into each other's eyes and slowly they leaned to kiss again until a raspy voice called out.

"Scootaloo!" and the filly was tackled by Rainbow in a tight hug, "I was so afraid I would never see you again!"

She hugged back in tears, "I'm so sorry Mom! I'll never do that again!"

"You better not! Cause you are in so much trouble young lady! But I'm so happy you're safe!" she kept on hugging.

Soarin watched the happy scene and turned to Rumble, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah… it was scary but I did it, I actually did it."

"You did. And I'm so proud of you."

"Does… that mean you won't tell my brother that I disobeyed by sneaking out in the first place?" he made a cheesy grin.

Soarin made an unimpressed look and said, "What do you think?"

The colt sighed, "It was worth a shot."

That made the stallion laughed and used his wing to move the colt into a hug.


	37. The Aftermath

Soarin and Rainbow Dash flew the kids back to the harbor where the battle had died down at this point leaving only smoke and debris floating in the water. The minions of the Storm King were defeated and everyone was recovering from injuries that they had gotten. Applejack was battered up and so was Daring Do, Spitfire, and Celaeno who had to have her arm in a sling. Tempest was tied up to the mast and it seemed she and Twilight were having a civil conversation.

They landed on the beach where Thunderlane rushed to them and Rumble jumped to him. The older brother rose a brow as to what his little brother was wearing but decided to save it for later as the two hugged.

Rainbow and Soarin joined their friends on the S.S Rainboom just as Tempest told Twilight the counter spell of how to release their stoned friends. Twilight pointed and performed the spell making Fluttershy, Discord, and Flash return back to normal.

Discord was furious at first but when he saw Fluttershy all of his anger melted away as he grabbed for her in a tight embrace.

She smiled and replied, "It's good to see you too." and gave into the embrace with a tiny blush on her face.

Twilight ran to hug Flash and while surprised by the sudden embrace he smiled and hugged her back.

Pinkie, Cheese, Rarity and Capper joined them as RD gave them the update of the Storm King being defeated. And in turn Twilight updated on how she was able to have a heart-to-heart with Tempest during their fight.

As the talking went on, Spike went to Applejack asking, "You okay?"

She was bandaging herself up as she told him, "Oh sure, just a couple of scratches, nothing I can't fix."

"That was some amazing fighting you did." he complimented.

"Thanks, you did pretty well yerself."

"Hey I'm a dragon I'm able to handle anything." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

"Oh? Do I hear a hint of doubt?"

"Maybe, but it's not like you have anything to prove at least not to me, aren't you and Capper still timesharing Rarity?"

"Yes, but… if I'm being honest things between Rarity and me are getting well… dull. It was great at first but as time went on well I just don't know anymore."

"Did you tell her this?"

"I'm thinking about it, but I want to see if anything changes."

"Sounds reasonable."

"But um…" he started rubbing his neck, "If things don't change then do you think maybe you would um, be open to let me court you next?" he slightly blushed.

Applejack was surprised to hear that and turned to him in shock, "Why? Why me?"

"Why not you? You're amazing in your own right Applejack, cause truth be told I had an attraction to you too when I saw you it's just Rarity was um…"

She gave an exasperated look, "Was prettier?"

"No! No that's not-"

She sighed, "It's okay Spike, I get it. Rarity is downright gorgeous and anybody would be a fool to not fall for her. Heck if I was a stallion I wouldn't hesitant to make a move on her but that beside the point here. Look, I'm flattered by your suggestion but I just don't know if I can accept if your own feelings are still unsure at the moment."

"Oh…" he sounded disappointed.

She quickly added, "But I'll tell you this, if and when you're sure you don't feel anymore feelings toward Rarity, then you can come straight to me and ask me again." she smiled.

That made him smile and held out his claw, "It's a deal." and they shook on it before turning to join the conversation of Twilight asking Rainbow and Soarin of how they defeated the Storm King.

"Well…" the cyan mare started, "It wasn't us per say…" she turned to Scootaloo who was still on her back as the filly made a cheesy smile.

Everyone gawked.

* * *

Sometime later on the beach both kids and adults alike were brought to speed on Rumble and Scootaloo's heroic acts to stop the Storm King.

The kids were surrounded by the large crowd as questions were bombarded at them and Rumble and Scootaloo dramatically retold their experience to answer the questions.

Then Pip inquired, "So why does Rumble still wear that cape, hat, and mask?"

Thunder added, "Yeah, I would like to know about that too, little bro."

"Well when Scootaloo was taken I finally understood what Daring Do meant when she gave me this mask."

Daring questioned with a smile, "To only take up the mask when there's a reason?"

"Right! So I when I saw this hat in the store the other day, I thought for sure it meant my future was sealed for me to be a bandit but I'm so glad it wasn't…" he stared at Scootaloo and she stared back making the kids confused except Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as they smirked knowingly along with the teens and adults.

Rumble then wiped his brow as he was getting hot and removed the hat and mask but when he removed the cape there was a giant gasp. The colt was puzzled as he saw the gaping mouths of his friends and his brother, "What? What is it?"

Scootaloo uttered, "Rumble…" and pointed while loudly saying, "It's your cutie mark!"

"WHAT?!" he gasped and looked behind to see his once blank flank now had a mask on top of a fencing sword in a dark cloud.

Soarin motioned, "You must have gotten it when you put on your attire!"

Rumble was speechless, for this was his destiny, to be a hero and to protect the girl he liked- loved? He looked back to Scootaloo seeing the proud look on her first. And he told her, "I couldn't have done it without you… You inspired me to hope for a better life and it worked… Thank you…"

She blushed, "You're welcome…"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie came to her as AB said, "You know, when I think about it we make too much of a big deal finding our marks when it's much more satisfying seeing others getting their marks, so what do you think Crusaders should we just focus on helping others find their purpose in life?"

Sweetie stated, "I think it's a great idea!"

Scootaloo jumped, "I agree!"

"Alright then! Let's do it!" she held her hoof up.

"Yeah!" they shouted and high hooved with AB.

Everyone thought it was a cute moment when suddenly a spark ignited between the fillies and they were slowly raised by a large glow making everyone gasp at the sight! Then slowly it died down and they were back on the ground.

"No way!" Rainbow shouted.

The fillies gapped back to see…

"WE GOT THE SAME CUTIE MARKS!" they screamed and jumped in excitement and shouted, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FOREVER!"

Twilight exclaimed, "Four cutie marks in the same day?! That's… that's… unbelievable!"

Discord smirked, "Is it? Or perhaps it was fate…"

The unicorn made weary look, "You just love it when you're right, don't you?"

Dash, Applejack, and Rarity went to the girls expressing their pride in them. Then everyone else around them expressed their congratulations but the moment was soon short-lived when King Neighsay made his appearance and that forced everyone to bow in respect.

Neighsay had a scowl on his face as Soarin, Dash, and Spitfire went to him with Rainbow starting, "Your Highness, I know what this looks like…"

"But we had no choice!" Soarin took over, "The Storm King was about to destroy everything! We had to get our friends' help!"

Dash added, "If you would just consider-" but was cut off when he held his hoof up.

Neighsay proclaimed, "You had broken an important rule in our country. To which I have to say…" his face soften as he uttered, "Thank you."

The couple went, "Huh?!" as everyone else gawked.

The king continued as he smiled, "I watched the whole thing unfold from a safe distance and I saw what you were trying to tell me… Yes, monsters like the Storm King should never reach our shores but it seems danger can happen no matter your species… I know that now… So I would like to humbly apologize for thinking otherwise… And henceforth," his voice grew louder for all to hear, "From this day now creatures of all kinds shall be allowed to come and go anywhere they want within Equestria!"

There was great cheer among the crowd as Rainbow and Soarin were beside themselves that they had managed to fulfill their duty to the moon goddess after all!

But suddenly Lightning Dust came out of nowhere and shouted, "NOOOO!" and she flew to Dash's face, "Every single time! You just have to get everything you want! It's not fair! Wind Rider and I spend all that time framing you and making sure you would be out of our hair only for this to happen! WHY?! JUST WHY?!"

Spitfire came between them, "I'll tell you why, it's because she was innocent this whole time and the goddesses were kind enough to make sure she got her happy ending. You on the other hoof, well let's just say we now know it was a set-up the entire time and that there was another party involved too…" she smirked making LD gawk realizing she just confessed in front of all this people and they did not look happy about it.

Soarin wrapped a wing around his love and told the now ex-navy officer, "I hope you and Wind Rider rot together for everything you put my wife through."

Lightning felt herself being taken by the guards with shame written all over her face.

As they watched her go, Rainbow and Soarin faced each other with smiles and kissed in joy.

* * *

That night a great celebration was thrown in the castle ballroom with everyone from the battle was partying hard thanks to Pinkie and Cheese's influence. Neighsay was even getting into the spirit and was dancing with Queen Novo! No doubt after this was all over, the two rulers will be discussing a possible alliance and trade agreement in the future. Discord and Fluttershy were dancing together and so were many other couples like Big Mac and Sugar Belle, Quibble Pants and Clear Sky, Flash and Twilight, Gallus and Silverstream, Yona and Sandbar, and even Rumble and Scootaloo! With Capper and Spike they were taking turns with Rarity.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash did dance for awhile until Rainbow felt dizzy and had to stop.

Her husband looked in concern, "You okay?"

She just smiled back, "Never better, but I should take a quick break." and she headed toward the balcony and he followed.

On the balcony she leaned against the rail making Soarin even more concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well I was going to surprise you and Scootaloo tomorrow but I guess now's a good time as any…"

"For what? Honey, what's going on?"

She faced him and outright told him, "I'm pregnant you big goof."

Soarin's jaw dropped before he sputtered, "A-are… are you sure?"

"Yeah…" she admitted guiltily, "I have been for awhile now, I was going to tell you back on the island but then," she looked up to the moon, "Luna showed up and I knew I had to wait to give the news."

Soarin kept gawking as he wrapped his head around it.

"Are you mad?" she asked in worry.

"No! No of course! Well… I'm a little upset that you kept this to yourself because you had to, but as long as you and the baby are okay it's fine."

"Yeah," she smirked, "I knew you would make a big fuss over me if I did tell you and then for us to go on this big mission…"

He sighed, "Yeah… it was the right call, even if I don't like it so much…"

She nuzzled close to him, "You wouldn't be the stallion I love if you did…"

His smile brightened as held her face and they went in for a long and passionate kiss with their compasses glowing right between them.

In the moon, Luna's face appeared and it smiled at the happy couple.


	38. Epilogue

"And so, Mom and Dad lived happily ever after… The end." Seventeen-year-old Scootaloo closed a book before facing her seven-year-old twin brothers, Whirl Wind and Hail Storm in their beds.

She inquired, "Now will you two please go to sleep?!"

Whirl Wind protested, "But we're too excited to go to sleep!"

Hail Storm agreed, "Yeah! Mom and Dad's story is too good!"

"Ugh!" she voiced, "I hate it when you two are right!"

"Maybe it would help if you sang Mom's lullaby, sis." Whirl suggested.

Scootaloo smiled and stated, "Alright…" she cleared her throat and began to sing softly, " _Dry your eyes… Everything's alright… I am here to hold you, I won't let you go… Lay your head… Let me calm your fears… You are safe forever, I'll always be here… I know there's pain locked deep in your heart… You feel like you're lost, all alone… But just when it seems, it's hard to believe… The promise of love leads you home… When the rain falls, lift up your eyes… There's a rainbow just standing by… And the colors will light up the sky… Bringing hope to your heart… Guide you away through the dark… Where you'll find me… always with you…"_

The boys started yawning and their eyes began to droop but Hail was still able to ask, "When will Mom and Dad be home?"

She stroked his mane, "Soon, I promise. Now, good night…" she saw them closing their eyes and took the candleholder by the nightstand and slowly went out and closed the door behind before going straight to her room and got ready for bed.

And before she blew the candle out she looked up to see a recent portrait of her family comprising of her grandparents, her parents, she, and her twin brothers before smiling at it as she said, "Good night, Mom and Dad." and blew the candle out.

* * *

 ** _AN: AND IT IS DONE! Though I'm sure it's not going to come as a surprise to you that I got a sequel in the works given all of those hints I dropped where Scootaloo and Rumble are concerned. So the next story will be called: Mask Not the Eyes and here is a short summary to what it's about._**

 **Since the start of a new era between ponies and creatures alike in Equestira, Rainbow Dash and Soarin have been working extra hard as privateers for the Navy while unrest happens everywhere else in the world. Scootaloo has been happy living with her adoptive parents until one day long-lost relatives of hers have found her and demands for her return much to the dismay of the Dash family. Scootaloo herself doesn't want to go but doesn't have a choice. Will she be able to escape this fate and stay with the family she has gained?**

 ** _I want to thank everyone for reading this story and I hope to see you in the next installment cause I have been waiting a long time to tell it. It's very exciting. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, your support will always mean so much to me! Bye!_**


End file.
